Dark Legion: The Nightshade Curse
by VictorianMustafa
Summary: Shadow is a member of a wealthy family of famous blacklist hunters, the Ravenswood family. The family aims to capture the members of a group of rogue ruthless hunters bent on ruling the world called the Dark Legion. But the family has a secret; every last one of them, holds the key to ultimate power. Join the the gang as they head off on a new adventure! Possible KilluaXOC
1. Prologue

**Started at age 13 [Edited 13/07/17]**

 **For those of you who are new to this amazing fandom, let me warn you of a few changes ahead.**

 **First of all, this book has been around for three years near the very start of my writing career. Therefore there will be some changes to the writing style used in the future. I swear this book will get finished. This is my favorite anime and I love it too much to stop.**

 **I actually know most of what happens in this plot and may have a sequel once I finish it in the Dark Continent Arc. I can now use Kurapika's powers to the fullest of my ability as his finger is now revealed.**

 **Also, thanks goes out to all of you who've added my book to your libraries and supported me by commenting along the way. You are appreciated greatly and you motivate me to continue writing.**

 **Some things may seem OOC as back then I picked up a habit of analyzing characters amidst my writing and typing it thoughtlessly. I cringe at this now and will be editing it.**

 **I do not own this series but this story arc and its new characters/locations are entirely mine. This is not to be copied in any form at all.**

 **And without further ado, my most successful book will begin!**

* * *

Shadow Ravenswood stood before her father. Her father was a world famous double star blacklist hunter, well-known for taking down very dangerous ruthless criminals. Some were so dangerous that if they wanted to, they could take down the whole Hunters' Association in an instant with Chairman Netero gone. Of course, he had been forced to kill them, but it came with the territory.

In fact, pretty much the entire Ravenswood family had killed a ruthless criminal at some point. That is, except for her younger nine-year-old twin brothers. They were introduced to the mind-set though. They were well hated in the criminal world and had targets on their backs pretty much all the time. One could say that they had as many enemies as the Zoldycks.

The family consisted of two grandparents, two parents, and seven children. The children ranged from ages nineteen to nine. There was her eldest brother Kai, Selena (her eldest sister), Sudan, Rayne, herself, Myles and Matt (the twins). She was the third youngest. Their parents were Kenzako and Maialaine Ravenswood, and their grandparents (Lucifer and Diana) had retired from the business.

Kenzako Ravenswood looked down at Shadow proudly and began to speak. "Now I am sure that you are wondering why I have called you, Shade," her father said, calling her by her nickname.

"Yes father," Shadow answered respectfully.

"Certainly you remember who our focus has been on for the past two years?" he quizzed. It was mandatory for everyone to know; even the twins.

"Yeah. The Dark Legion," she replied without hesitation.

"Good, you remember. Your mother and I and your grandparents agree that we send you on a mission," he began.

"What is it, dad?" she asked, a thrill going through her mind. She hadn't gotten a mission in ages and she had been anxious to escape the manors' grounds, even for a little while.

"Lately the Legion has disappeared without a trace. Either they have become wise to our infiltration, or they have chosen to tread cautiously. After all, these are tense times, those Chimera ants really did a number on the people's sense of security. Even the hunters are feeling restless, though I hear that may not be the end, that is besides the point," Kenzako focused himself, "We need to find out what is happening. So do you think that you are up for some investigating?"

Shadow jumped up to her feet, a thrill rushing through her. She had always loved the feeling of exhilaration when her dad gave her an assignment, "Sure, you can count on me," she smirked.

"Now Shade, this is not one of your assignments where you can slack off and have fun. This is a level one class assignment. Something I usually only give Kaisho or Selena to handle. So don't get yourself killed in your search for trouble, do you hear me?" Kenzako shouted at her sternly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't get reckless. Geez, have some faith will you," she reassured him.

Kenzako sighed, "Go get ready. Chanson will fly you to their last location," he shooed her. She ran out of the room.

"Yes!" she cheered, entering her room.

"It's about time that he sent me off... I was getting tired of watching the twins," she packed her suitcase quickly and waved a hand in the air.

Using nen, she opened a dimensional storage space and stuffed it in there. After she closed it, she packed a shoulder bag with stuff she thought might be useful and changed her outfit. She wore a leather black trenchcoat over a dark bluish-purple shirt, black pants and black leather combat boots. She put on a sort of flat leather cap and turned it backwards, wearing purple, fingerless gloves.

She slung the shoulder bag on and ran outside. She nearly crashed into the twins, flipping over the duo instead.

"I thought dad told you to keep the way clear when one of us heads on a mission!" she reprimanded, hands on her waist as she scrutinized the young boys.

They exchanged a mischievous look and smirked. Which Shadow thought was weird for a pair of nine-year-olds. "What are you two up to?" she asked warily, narrowing her eyes as she looked down at them.

"We want to come with you!" the one on the left, Myles said. She could tell as Myles was a bit taller than Matt.

"Yeah! It'll be fun sis!" Matt agreed. Both had dark brown hair and mischievous electric green eyes like hers. Her hair had black streaks in it though.

"N. O. Mom will kill me if you two come," she said turning around.

"Please sis!" Matt pleaded while Myles tugged irritatingly on her shoulder.

"NO!" she said firmly.

"But you said that we could come on your next adventure! You're the one who told us about the cool people you've met!" Myles appealed to her. He was the craftier one.

"Well..." they looked at her hopefully. She looked at the both of them and said, "NO! Sorry, maybe next time." she ruffled their heads and made her way on the airship. The two had a look of understanding and smirked.

The airship took off two minutes later, but there were two more people than there should have been.

* * *

 **Kurapika's POV**

I had finally decided to meet up with my friends for a reunion. I had just gotten off of the airship. I noticed another airship landing in the private section. Curious, I kept looking as I was wondering who was on it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a girl who looked about one year younger than Gon and Killua, jump and flip out of the ship, falling at a rapid speed. I wanted to help her but something told me to stay and watch so I did.

She created a slide out of nen darkness and skidded down the slide on her feet. She landed gracefully and bowed repeatedly to an invisible crowd. She seemed to be speaking to someone using an ear piece but I could just barely hear what she said.

"What do you say Chanson? On a scale of one to ten?" she spoke.

Then she laughed.

"Oh, Chanson, you underestimate me..."

Her expression changed.

"What do you mean they snuck on?! My parents will kill me if they hear of this!" she kept talking, "Well catch them! This is a very life-threatening situation they're in. They're not ready!"

She glanced at the open hatch.

"Close it! Keep them aboard! They could get themselves killed!" The airship began to take off.

"What? They hopped off! You can't stop?" It left the runway and two falling figures appeared. "Mum'll have my head if they become stains on the runway! Don't worry! I'll catch them... Okay, bye."

The girl ran after the aircraft until she found something. Looking up in the sky she calculated something and created a huge bed of darkness you could only see if you used gyo. The figures landed on it. I watched as they jumped off and ran towards the girl. She hit the both of them on the head and said something I couldn't hear.

She had stopped talking loudly seeing as the ship was nowhere in sight. I was intrigued by these strange people but then I remembered that Gon, Killua, and Leorio might be getting worried so I decided to leave the airport.

* * *

 **Shadow's POV**

"You complete idiots!" I snapped at the duo, knocking them on the head for good measure. They rubbed their heads gingerly. "I thought I made it clear that you couldn't come!"

"Well we really couldn't wait to get a mission so Myles came up with the idea," Matt said as we walked.

"Hey! Don't deflect the blame! You agreed to it you know!" Myles protested.

"Yeah but I didn't come up with..." and the two began arguing.

"Twits," I grumbled irritably, "Well I can't send you back with Chanson now, so I guess I'm stuck with you two."

They stopped arguing and high-fived each other, "Yess!" they shouted.

"This is not a joke! It is a level one assignment. Dad was reluctant about sending _me._ So when he hears about _you two,_ you're dead meat. Just stay in the room when I'm out, okay? And don't interfere with my research," I ordered, "Or I'll stuff you with my stuff in that dimensional locker, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," the two saluted. We walked off.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

But little did they know there was someone else watching. The man looked at them from beyond. He had seen everything, even Kurapika as he shuffled his deck of cards. "Just wonderful. Three more apples are growing, and soon they shall ripen and fall off the tree. Of course, I shall be there to catch them," he threw a joker into a nearby pole and disappeared.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I really like the hunter x hunter series and I'm waiting for the chairman election eps to come out. Since I was getting tired of waiting, this was born. I don't know if I'll really get down to it, but if you want to read more I'll try and update for you. If you have any questions, I'll be sure to answer them for you. Oh and I wonder if you know who was watching them? It was...drumroll please...Someone you'll find out about later on! Did you really think I was gonna tell you? Tell me if you want me to continue and I'll update faster.**

 **~Nia ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**  
 _Hotel X Suspicious X Reunion_

 **Yorknew City**

Killua Zoldyck waited with Alluka and Gon for Leorio and Kurapika to arrive. He had to be very specific in convincing Alluka/Nanika not to make requests of any of them. He only hoped she would follow instructions. Gon was getting impatient and Killua was beginning to wonder where they were.

"Where are they?" Gon wondered, "They said they should have been here by now."

"I want to meet them, big brother," Alluka told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Killua smiled at her, "You will Alluka," He looked around, Leorio's expected to be late but where was Kurapika?

A familiar voice shouted to them, "Gon! Killua!" They turned to see Leorio running towards them, waving a briefcase in the air.

Gon hopped off the park bench and waved. "Hey there, Leorio! Over here!" Leorio ran up to him and hugged him. He lifted him off the ground and looked at him. Putting him down again, he said, "Man, I hate to admit it but I missed you guys. Hey there, Killua."

"Yo," he waved. Alluka was sitting up now, a curious look on her face.

"You know, I keep being reminded of when you were MIA. Your dad was a jerk though. Didn't even visit you once," Leorio remembered.

"He's not that bad, Leorio," Gon defended, "I think he's pretty cool."

"Yeah, well, the entire audience was just waiting until you left to attack that guy," Leorio pointed out, "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Killua's younger brother, Alluka," Gon told him.

"Mo-ron, she's a girl!" Killua corrected. **(since none of the other Zoldycks are in sight, I'm just going to say "she" seeing as Killua's the only one here. If another Zoldyck is there, I'll say "he" for Alluka.)**

"Well, which is it?" Leorio asked, confused. Gon shrugged.

Alluka stood up, "Hello! I'm Alluka!"

"Uhh, nice to meet you Alluka. I'm Leorio. Hey have you guys seen Kurapika?" he asked them.

"We thought you might have seen him," Killua answered.

"No. Well that's him for you. He probably got sidetracked looking for the eyes of his people. We should go."

"No. I trust Kurapika. He'll be here! I know it!" Gon said.

"If you think so Gon," Killua said. Kurapika arrived right when he said that.

"Hey Gon, Killua," he said.

"Kurapika!" Gon said, waving.

"Hey there," Killua chuckled.

"I am right here, you know," Leorio grumbled.

"Sorry, Leorio," Kurapika said.

"We thought you'd forgotten. Of course, it was Gon over there who decided to wait," Killua said. Gon just laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I always knew you were gonna come, Kurapika," Leorio lied.

"Yeah right. You were the one saying we should leave him!" Killua said.

"Yeah, well, I figured he would show up sometime," he said, pushing up his glasses.

"I got...held up at the airport. Sorry, I couldn't be here sooner," Kurapika explained, "Hey Killua, who's that next to you?"

"That's Killua's brother, Alluka," Gon answered.

"Fo-ol! I told you... she's a girl!" Killua corrected.

"I thought all of the Zoldyck children were boys?" Kurapika wondered as Gon shrugged. "So what did you want to do Gon?"

"To be honest, I didn't think of that," he revealed, scratching his chin.

"What?! You mean to tell me, you invited us here and didn't even think of what you were going to do, Gon?" Killua shouted in disbelief.

Gon nodded, "Yeah, that's it."

"I wonder about you, Gon," Killua sighed.

"Did you think any of this through, Gon?" Leorio asked.

"Actually I kinda thought you would know what to do," Gon said.

"Well, for now, let's look around town for a hotel room. We'll need a place to stay while we're here," Kurapika suggested.

"Okay then, let's go," Killua said, getting off of the bench. "Where to first?"

"We should check the Hunter website, they should have a list of some hotels around here," Gon suggested.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Killua spoke.

"I just feel like everything we need should be there," he answered.

"Hey, Gon! Find anywhere?" Killua shouted. He was looking at a computer while Alluka searched for hotels nearby.

"There are some here. But they're pretty expensive. What about you two?" Gon asked.

"Nah, same here. Alluka's still looking though," Killua answered.

"Hey, Killua. Can you ask Kurapika and Leorio? They're all the way over there," Gon said.

"Yeah sure," he was about to go when he bumped into Leorio. "Watch it old man!"

"I am not old... to most people I'm a young person!" Leorio snapped, a vein pulsing in his head.

"Sorry pops," Killua said, walking over to Kurapika.

Leorio growled and walked towards where Gon and Alluka were, "Hey! Find anything you two?"

"Still looking!" Alluka said, raising a finger in the air.

"It's hopeless. These places are all expensive," Gon said as he scrolled down.

"What about your hunter license? Surely you have _some_ money?" Leorio suggested.

"Well... about that..." Gon said sheepishly.

"What is it?" he prompted.

"I'm kinda... in a bit of debt, you see."

"Wha... Why?"

"Remember all those times I borrowed... When we were searching for Greed Island to find Ging?"

"Yeah... and?"

"I really don't have all the money to pay them back. And Ging says that he won't give me because I need to pay them back myself," Gon explained.

"How did I know this would happen?" Leorio said, facepalming.

"But it's okay. I have you, Killua and Kurapika to ask," he smiled pleadingly.

"Okay, I'm out of the question. Killua might be able to but Kurapika's pretty loaded. You should ask them," Leorio said.

"No way, Leorio," Kurapika said, frightening him, "I need this money for when I am retrieving the eyes of my people."

"Oh, Kurapika! I'm not trying to stop you from finding them-I just mean that I need my money for-uh-medical stuff," Leorio said nervously. Kurapika raised an eyebrow at him, "What about Killua?"

"I need it," Killua answered vaguely.

"For what?" both of them asked.

"For something important," he said.

"Which is?" Kurapika asked.

"Se-cr-et!"

Leorio bent down to Alluka and asked her, "Hey Alluka, you must know Killua pretty well, right?"

Alluka looked up from the computer at him, "Uh huh," she nodded.

"Don't tell him!" Killua said covering Leorio's mouth.

Leorio pried off his hands, "What does he want money for?"

Alluka turned around her chair, "Oh that's easy! Big Brother likes chocolate balls!" she smiled.

"Alluka... Why'd you tell him?!" Killua groaned.

"Are you mad, brother?" she asked.

Killua shook his head, "No-"

"-Chocolate balls?! That's what's so important?!" Leorio shouted. Alluka covered her ears and Killua sweatdropped.

"Hey! I've been wanting some! I haven't had any since I was at the Heavens Arena!" he shouted.

"Can't you go without?! Gon's more important than some balls of chocolate-!"

"-Nothing is more important than chocolate balls! And if he's so important why don't you pay?!"

"I would but I need the money!"

"Well, so do I!"

Gon, Kurapika, and Alluka just watched as they went back and forth. "They don't even cost that much for a pack!"

"I'm not buying a _pack,_ I'm buying a _thousand!_ "

"You can live!"

"No! I can't!"

"He's your best friend!"

"He's your friend too!"

"Just pay for him!"

"Fine, I will!" Killua relented, "Bothersome old man..."

"I am not old!" Leorio snapped, breathing heavily. Steam was coming out of his ears and his face was red.

"Well, now we know who's paying for Gon. Did you find anything?" Kurapika spoke up.

"No fair. Why do I have to pay for _three_ people?" Killua grumbled.

"These are all very costly," Kurapika said as Gon scrolled down his list.

Alluka jumped up. "I found it!"

All four of them looked at her, "You did?"

"Look, Big Brother!"

They all looked. "Alluka, that's a rundown cabin on a beach," Killua announced.

"Really? I've been locked up so long, I thought it was what you're looking for," she said. They fell on the ground.

"I think I have found a good one and it has pretty good service. It isn't all that expensive though," Kurapika said.

"Wait! I think I have one!" Alluka shouted.

Killua looked, "Alluka, that's a castle and it's in a totally different continent."

"Oh. I thought I had it this time," she sighed.

"Anyways, it's called the Winterbank Hotel. Look it up," Kurapika told Gon. He typed it in and smiled.

"Kurapika this is great! How did you find it?" Gon said.

"I remember passing it when I was a bodyguard of Neon Nostrade. Apparently, it's a medium costing hotel, that has almost the same service as an expensive one," Kurapika explained.

"200000 jenny! But that means I'll have to pay 600000 jenny! What about my chocolate balls?" Killua complained.

"You'll live," Leorio said.

"Well, it's settled. We're staying here!" Gon said, pointing to the picture of the hotel.

They stood in the lobby of the hotel as the receptionist calculated the fee. She turned around and looked at them. "That'll be one million jenny in total."

"I'm paying for myself and so is he," Kurapika said, pointing at Leorio who was ogling over the girl. "He's paying for all three of them." He pointed to Killua who looked ready to burst.

"Um, are you alright with this, sir?" she asked Killua. On her name tag, it said that her name was Miyuki Tsukumo.

"Yeah. I guess I have no choice. They're forcing me to," he answered.

She swiped Kurapika's hunter license and then Leorio's license. "I'm sorry I can't lower the price. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, you see I'm new to this whole Hunter business. So do you think you could show me?" Killua lied.

"Sure. But first," she turned to Leorio, "Hey Grandpa!"

"Grandpa?" Leorio exclaimed in shock. Kurapika started laughing.

"Yeah, you! Why don't you pay for one of them? Two hundred thousand jenny! Pay up!" she shouted over the desk.

"Why can't Kurapika do it?"

"Says here he's just nineteen. Not technically an adult. You, however, are one, so I can't let this poor kid have to pay for all of them!" Killua smirked.

"Uh, Killua! Tell her you're fine with it! Please!" Leorio freaked out.

"I'm fine with it," he said, smirking.

"Oh don't give me that! You told him to say that! Now pay up before I hit you with my reservation book!" she ordered.

Leorio had at least three large bumps on his head as he took his license. Kurapika and Gon were trying hard not to laugh. Killua was smirking, which changed into a sad look every time she turned around. "Thank you for your time," she said, giving them four keys. They turned and walked.

"Dumb receptionist...Old? I'm younger than you people give me credit for..." Leorio grumbled when she was out of sight.

"You should have known better than to anger her," Kurapika said.

"She was the one who hit me!"

Killua smirked at Gon, "And that's how you do it. My brother, Illumi, taught me how to manipulate someone without actually being a manipulator."

"Killua you're awesome!" Gon said, "Can you teach me?"

"Se-cr-et. Zoldyck family technique. Helps in the assassin business when you need more info," Killua explained.

"That receptionist lady said that they have a vending machine. I want to see if they have any chocolate balls. Alluka, stay with Gon. And don't ask for _anything_ , got it?" he ordered.

 _If Alluka were to make a request while I'm gone, that would be catastrophic. These three don't know all the rules. Just that she healed Gon and the basics of her power_ , he thought.

"Okay, brother," Alluka acknowledged and Killua separated from the group

He walked down the corridor and popped two jenny in a vending machine. Two packs of chocolate balls fell in the bottom and he reached in and took out the two packs. He was turning around when he crashed into someone. He fell backwards and the packs fell on the floor.

"Oww, watch it!" the person said.

Before him was a brown haired girl about one year younger than him. She was wearing a black and purple outfit. She rubbed her head and glared at him. Her eyes were an electric green underneath her bangs. She seemed familiar somehow.

" _You're_ the one who bumped into _me,"_ Killua pointed out.

"I was walking and you were in my way," the girl glared. She was actually sort of pretty.

"This is a vending machine! You should have been looking where you were going!" Killua snapped.

"I was occupied! Who even puts a vending machine in a walkway?!" she snapped.

"Obviously the people here do!" Killua said. They looked at each other and laughed.

The girl stood up. "Sorry about that. I was just releasing some stress from a problem I'm having."

"It's cool. What's your name?" Killua asked, standing.

She hesitated, "S... Samaria, you are?"

"Killua. Cool outfit you have there," he complimented.

She flushed and looked at the ground, "Thanks," she noticed something and picked it up. "This is yours?"

"Yeah, thanks," he took it from her.

"Welcome... Um, what is it?" she asked.

Killua froze while picking up the other pack and it dropped to the ground.

He stood up.

"You don't know what it is?"

"Sorry. I've been cooped up at home a lot, so I'm sort of touring the world with my brothers," she said.

"I don't know how to explain it to you. They're chocolate balls. The best snack in the world. Try one," he pressed giving her the bag.

"I- I can't. I'm pretty busy and I need to find my brothers," she tried to hand him it back.

"I _insist,"_ he pushed back her hand back.

"Fine," she looked behind him. An irk mark appeared on her head, she snapped closing her eyes. "Dense twits! Can't I travel anywhere without you two causing problems?"

Killua turned around. There was a set of twins who were pranking people by using Zetsu. They kept knocking on doors and turning invisible. Killua was stunned. The kids had to be at least nine and he only learned Zetsu at thirteen and even then he hadn't fully mastered it.

"Are you two trying to get us found? That isn't normal!" she turned to Killua. "Sorry, can I try it later?"

"Nah, keep it. I have another anyways," Killua answered.

He was beginning to wonder who this girl was.

"If you say so," she marched over to the disappearing twins and knocked them both on the head simultaneously.

" _Owwww_!" they both rubbed their heads. "Why'd ya do that for sis?"

"What point of _incognito_ don't you two understand? You're jeopardizing my investigation!" she snapped.

 _Investigation_? Killua wondered.

"But we were invisible!" the one in the black training suit said.

"Baka!" she hit them on the head again.

"I didn't say anything!" the one in the white training suit said.

"You were thinking it too! You're twins! Now let's go!" she pulled the two along and entered the elevator.

The door closed behind them.

 _Well, that was strange... and suspicious. Why would she be doing an investigation? And how do they know Zetsu_? Killua thought as he picked up the pack on the ground.

He walked in the direction of Gon and the others.

 _What's wrong with me today? I can't believe I gave my other pack of chocolate balls to a girl._ He walked into another elevator and went upstairs.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story! Tell me what you think! I might pair Killua with Shadow later on but I don't know. Tell me if you feel like I should! ⊙_⊙ (creepy stare)** **_Dooo it..._**

 **~Nia**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **II**

 _Legion X Kurta X Revelation_

Shadow Ravenswood walked through the lobby of the Winterbank hotel.

 _Now would be a good time to ask around and collect info_ , she thought.

Shadow walked up to the receptionist, sticking her hands in her pockets.

Looking up at her, she asked her a question.

"Sorry to bother you, but can I ask you a question? I'm new around here."

"Sure, fire away," she answered.

"Has there been any suspicious activity before?"

"Yeah, lots of times. I mean, this place is ruled by the mafia."

"Not that, but more like criminal groups and such," she specified.

"Well, a few months ago, the Phantom Troupe attacked. They're a bunch of thieves who steal stuff and are known for massacring the Kurta clan. I heard that they left a note saying ' _we reject no one; so don't take things from us_ '. Creepy huh?" she asked for my input.

"I guess. Anything else?" Shadow asked her.

 _Kurta clan massacre? What else has father been keeping from me?_ She wondered in thought.

"Well, two years ago the Dark Legion killed about a quarter of the city when they robbed an auction. There are even some rumours that they were connected to the mass murder of the Kurta clan."

 _So there might be more to it than meets the eye. I should look into that more_ , she thought.

"Anything else? Did the legion target anything in particular?"

"Yeah, I was there. They were talking about searching for a powerful item; the Galaxial Stone. I don't know what it is. They said something about it being the safe, they just need to get the keys to crack the code," she said.

Shadow was in deep thought, _Why does that feel familiar?_

The girl asked her a question. "Hey, can you come a bit closer? You remind me of Maialaine, one of the blacklist hunters of the Rave-"

"-Shhhh! I'm here undercover! Don't tell anyone," Shadow pleaded, whispering.

"Okay, I won't say it."

"Thanks."

She hugged her over the counter and lifted her up. "But you are so cute! You're like a mini Maia!"

Shadow was running out of oxygen. "I am not cute! Put me down, I can't breathe!" she waved her arms and legs around wildly.

A laugh came from behind them. "But you are pretty midget."

Shadow looked when the girl had finally released her. "Huh, you're the kid from yesterday. And I am not midget! I'm taller than most people!" the last one was a lie.

"Please, you can barely reach the bottom of my head, shorty," Killua teased.

"Don't call me shorty, grandpa! Just for that, I'll outgrow you," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?"

"Only old people have hair like that!"

"So did you try them?" Killua asked.

He made a cat face as he put a hand to his head and moved it in a straight line over her head several times.

An irk mark appeared on her head as she grabbed his hand from above her and kept it from continuing. "Quit comparing my height! You even made your hand go up just to spite me... And did I try one of _what_?"

"The chocolate balls."

"Oh, yeah... I tasted one but then I got distracted," Shadow remembered.

"Moron!" he knocked her on the head, "How can you forget about _chocolate!_ It's near impossible."

 _Oww, now I know how the twins feel_ , she thought. "Well, I never really had chocolate before since my parents never gave me any when I was at home."

"Where do you live?" Killua asked in disbelief.

"In the Matarisian continent, somewhere in Malauki," she answered. **(Mataris is the name made up for the continent that looks like Asia rotated 90°. I used this name generator I can't remember the name of to find it. Malauki is a country I made up to be in there. It's like Russia but less strict and it does snow.)**

"What? That far?" Killua exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Touring the world with my brothers, I told you," Shadow partially lied.

 _That doesn't fit. She mentioned something about an investigation yesterday. She's hiding something_ , he thought. "Well, I can see why."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she dared.

The receptionist was getting irritated that she was being ignored. "Oi! You two! Take your lovers' quarrel outside!"

"What?" they both looked at her, not believing what she said.

"Of course! You are a couple, aren't you?" Miyuki Tsukumo said.

They looked at each other. "What? No! Are you mad?"

They kept talking at the same time. "Stop copying me! Quit it! I have nothing to do with her/him!" They glared at each other, sparks flying as they stared each other down.

Miyuki laughed. "Oh, it'll eventually happen don't worry."

They avoided eye contact with each other after that. "Just so you know, I completely hate you," they both said, pointing at each other. "Good... Quit that!"

"I'm going to talk to you, follow me. You're hiding something," Killua grumbled, pulling her along. He changed the subject.

"Oi! You're cutting off the flow to my hand," she muttered as they left the lobby.

Killua opened the door to his room and pulled her in, shutting it after. Alluka was watching TV as he pulled Shadow past her into an area where there were two seats. They sat down.

"I'm getting straight to the point. Who are you and why are you _really_ here?" Killua asked.

Shadow rubbed her hand gingerly, "You didn't need to hold me that hard, I think you bruised my wrist," She muttered irritably, "What do you want to know?"

"I just told you."

"Well, I'm Samaria as I told you. My brothers and I are traveling the world seeing new places. They actually weren't supposed to come but they followed me here, so I thought that I might as well bring them with me," she said. Killua narrowed his eyes.

"You're not telling the whole truth. Yesterday you said something about an investigation," Killua stated, suspicious.

"You heard that? Fine, the name is still the same, but I'm not here on vacation. I'm a blacklist hunter and I'm searching for some criminals," she sighed.

"Which criminals are they?" Killua asked curiously.

"The Dark Legion. I was sent here to investigate their disappearance two years ago. This is the last place they were seen," Shadow answered.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous that you are looking for those people? What if they find you?" he asked.

"I suppose so, but I was selected. Even if it was a bit of a last resort, I still have to locate them. If they find me... Well- I won't let them find me. I chose this place to stay because it's not as expensive that they would believe that I am here, but not too cheap to be suspicious."

"That's pretty smart. Are your brothers in this too?"

"No. What I said before was the truth, they snuck on the plane and followed me here. The pilot had already taken off and I couldn't tell him to come back, otherwise, I'd arouse suspicion."

"Do you know Nen? I saw when your brothers used Zetsu. What can you do?" Killua asked her.

"You must be a hunter then if you know about it. Yes, I know Nen. I taught myself as a kid and my dad trained me to use it better later on. However, I cannot tell you my abilities. It is too... dangerous. I would be putting you at risk if you knew," she stated, clenching her fist as if she was angry at herself.

"Okay, I get it. You know, you never told me your last name," he noted.

"I know. But to be fair you never said yours either."

"Zoldyck. Killua Zoldyck," he said, looking at her reaction.

"If you want to know if I'll run away or not, I'm not too particularly scared of the Zoldyck assassin family. I'm Samaria Raichi," she answered.

Killua narrowed his eyes, "I thought I told you not to lie?"

"You're pretty observant, aren't you?" she observed dryly, "Ravenswood is my actual last name. Heard of it?"

"Yeah. They are a family of powerful blacklist hunters who have nearly the same amount of enemies as the Zoldycks do. Dad said not to interfere with them. But I don't remember one named Samaria?" Killua said.

"That's because people always call me Shadow. It's related to my nen."

 _That name seems really familiar. I think I've met her before_ , he thought. "Oh."

"Are you done playing detective, or do you have more questions for me to answer? You know my identity now, however, if you reveal it to anyone without my permission, I _will_ kill you. And let's just say that one of my powers makes that task much easier, with less blood," she threatened. Killua had a feeling that she was telling the truth this time.

"Yeah, you can go," he said, pointing to the door.

"About time," she commented.

She stopped in the doorway and turned sideways, throwing a small box at him. "Take this."

"What is it?" he opened the box. A watch was inside with a grid system and a red blinking dot on the screen.

"A GPS watch. It shows you my location by tracking my nen. If you get into trouble call me. I've told you a lot of info that could make you in danger. It makes a long high pitched sound only you can hear if I'm in trouble or injured, meaning the legion found me. If it does, tell my dad. Don't play hero," she turned to leave.

"Why give me?"

"I consider you an ally. If I didn't, I never would've told you anything about me. I won't tell you which room I'm at and neither will the receptionist. So don't try to find me again," And with those final words she left.

Kurapika walked through the city. He knew that it was dangerous with the Phantom Troupe looking for him, but he needed to take a walk and he doubted that they were still here.

He was having trouble thinking of what his goal in life would now be. He had taken away Chrollo's Nen, and he was the only one who he really needed to watch out for. Despite what he'd like to believe, he really didn't need to hunt down the rest of the spiders. Apparently, they had yet to find a Jyonen user or the Nen exorcist had refused to do it of free will. So they couldn't kill him unless they wanted to sacrifice their leader.

He had also nearly completed his goal of collecting the scarlet eyes of his people. **(This excludes the dark continent arc so he isn't a Zodiac, but Pariston did resign the same way he did in the chairman election arc so Cheadle is chairman. He and Ging are still Zodiacs but Ging is still frequently absent with a stuffed panda bear taking his seat. Don't ask me why, I just always see the panda when he's not there. ┐('д｀** **)┌ I have no clue.)** He buried them all in their rightful resting place and had a funeral. He had done what he needed to do and avenge his fallen people, but now he had no clue what to do with his life.

He looked around as he felt a lot of bloodlust- no, someone's Nen nearby. He dodged just as a joker card flew past him and shattered the store window behind him.

People screamed.

The owner of the card laughed. He faced him and saw that his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hisoka! What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Now, now. No need to look at me that way. After all, if I had wanted to kill you now, I would have thrown more cards and made certain that that card made hit its mark," the pedophile pointed out. He shuffled his cards.

 _That's true_ , Kurapika realized. He got out of his battle stance, warily. "Why are you here?"

"You see. You are nearing your ripening stage, I was eager to pick you when that happens. But then I heard about Gon's unfortunate incident. He was nearing the stage of ripening too and he forced himself to fully ripen and fall off the tree. But his fruit got bruised. He transformed into a seed and started over, and I can't have that," Hisoka spoke in metaphors, all the while giving Kurapika a hungry look of longing.

An angry shopkeeper ran up to the magician. "Are you the one who broke my window?"

"So what if I am?" Hisoka asked playfully.

"You had better pay for it right now! That window cost 30000 Jenny!" he shouted.

"No," he turned back to Kurapika.

"Bastard... I won't take no for an answer!" he grabbed Hisoka.

He stumbled backwards in fear when Hisoka threw him on the ground. He looked at the shopkeeper with a dreadful stare, bloodlust oozing off of him.

"In that case... will you take this for an answer?" he chuckled.

Kurapika tried to warn him but it was too late. Hisoka threw his ace like a boomerang and it came around and slit the man's throat in an instant. His head fell off and his body slumped, dead. The card flew towards Kurapika and he tilted his head to the side to dodge, his hair flying due to the speed of the card. It crashed into the window of the next shop. People ran for their lives when they saw the dead man's body and head, severed.

Hisoka turned to Kurapika. "Now then. Shall we talk...in private?"

They stood in a dark alley, Hisoka stood in front of one wall while Kurapika leaned on the other. He shuffled his cards. "Now, I suppose I should explain. Since I have been unable to challenge the leader of the spiders, I got bored and found a new one. The Dark Legion's. I presume you know who they are?"

Kurapika nodded, "Yes. An underground network of Nen users about the size of the mafia. All of them are heavily charged criminals with a bounty so large on their heads that you could lounge in luxury off of it. But how did you manage to infiltrate it?"

"That's my little secret."

"I see."

"So anyway, after I infiltrated it, I learned some news that may shock you. A little bird told me that you need a new purpose in life."

"How did you...? Nevermind. What is it?" he asked the pedophile.

He dropped a card while shuffling his deck. "Whoops. It's hard to play a game when you are missing a card. Just like it's hard to know the whole answer when a piece is missing from the puzzle."

"Get to the point, if you will," Kurapika snapped, he was tired of this clown who always bat around the bush.

"Missing in the puzzle of the Kurta clan, the Phantom Troupe and..." he paused for suspense, "... the Dark Legion."

The Kurta got mad at the reference to his clan's massacre and the ones who killed them. His eyes turned red and he clenched his hands so hard that they turned white, blood dripping from them. Hisoka licked his lips at the sight of the red liquid.

 _Yes, that's it. Get angry, be furious. Such a shame that I can't pick you now. But it wouldn't taste half as good if I ate you before you are ripe_ , he thought.

"I'll let you figure it out. You should think about that message they left... and ask that girl you were watching. Killua should know where she is," he stated, disappearing.

"Wait! Hisoka! Damn it..." Kurapika muttered, realizing that it was useless.

 _So Hisoka saw me at the airport? Could it be that the Dark Legion has something to do with the Kurta clan massacre? I need to ask Killua what he meant_ , he acknowledged the development.

Then he noticed the card on the ground.

Gon, Leorio and Killua all looked at the back of the card, while Alluka kept trying to see.

Killua read it out loud, " _Hurry up and ripen so that I can eat you. I'm getting impatient. (￣_ __￣_ _)✧ ~Hisoka_. Why that-! He even drew an emoticon of himself on the card!" he fumed, "Creep!"

"If that guy thinks that we just live for entertainment he's got another thing coming! Bastard..." Leorio cursed.

Killua covered Alluka's ears. She blinked. "Oi! Children's ears!"

"Yeah, sorry. But that Hisoka... he gets on my nerves! Calling us all fruits, saying he wants us to ripen so he can pick and eat us! It pisses me off!" Leorio ranted, fuming.

"She hasn't turned invisible within the last second, you know?" Killua snapped.

Kurapika looked at Gon. "Gon. Hisoka said that he only told me all of that because he still wants to fight you. Apparently, he wants you to use Nen again."

"Ah, that's right! Gon, did you decide what you want to do yet?" Killua asked his best friend.

"Yeah," Gon nodded, "I decided that I'm going to be... a pro hunter! I can't just let my hunter license go to waste, while you guys surpass me!"

Killua hit Gon on the shoulder. "Idiot! Say the real reason!"

"But that is my reason!" he said truthfully. They sweat-dropped.

"Eh? How do you plan on getting the ability to use Nen back?" Leorio asked.

"Well..."

"You don't know, do you, Gon?" Killua asked him.

"No..."

They fell on the ground.

Killua stood up, "You mean to tell me you want to become a hunter, but you have no idea how to open your nodes? Stupid!" he hit him on the head.

"Oww! Killua!"

"Well, none of us know how to open it for you. We need someone who knows how," Kurapika spoke.

Killua got an idea. "Maybe I can ask _her_ if she can do it?"

"Killua who is she?" Kurapika asked.

 _Shit! She said I can't tell them about her_! he panicked.

Aloud he excused, "She's no one! Just a friend! I don't know where she is though," Killua stated.

 _That's a lie. I'm wearing that GPS watch she gave me,_ he noted.

Kurapika looked at him suspiciously.

 _That was a contradiction. He's hiding something,_ he mulled silently.

He didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I won't ask Alluka."

"What? Why?" Gon complained.

"Because, idiot, I said I wouldn't do that again!" he poked his forehead five times.

"What about Bisky?"

"I'd rather not ask that old hag for help again," Killua muttered irritably, remembering her punches.

"Achoo!" Bisky sneezed softly into her white handkerchief, feeling as if she was being spoken ill of.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as a certain face came to mind.

"Wing-san?"

"He lives too far from here. It would take too long," Killua denied.

"Morel? Knuckle? Shoot? Palm?" he asked.

"Gon! Quit listing random people we know!" Killua snapped.

"Zushi?"

Killua looked at him to see if he was serious and burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha! Gon! You can't be serious! Haha! Ask! Ha! Zushi!"

"That's mean, Killua," Gon pouted, frowning.

"Whoo..." Killua dried his tears with his finger, "Gon. Zushi is lower than us. If we don't know, he doesn't."

"Oh, that makes sense when you say it like that."

"Gon. It's not that hard to get. It's a fact," Killua pointed out.

"That was still pretty mean, Killua," he stated.

"Eh, sorry. We just need to find someone we know here to do it," Killua apologized in lackluster.

"Killua?" Kurapika began.

"Hm?"

"Hisoka said that you know someone who should have the information on the Dark Legion. A girl, brown and black hair, green eyes... wears black and purple clothes and a backwards hat, about few inches shorter than Gon," he described from memory, "Do you know her?" Kurapika asked.

 _Shit! How does he know her? What to say?_ he panicked again.

"Don't think I know the description. Why does Hisoka think that I know?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know. He said that you would know where she is. Apparently, she might know about something that connects the Dark Legion to the massacre of my clan. Oddly enough, he said to think about the note that the Phantom Troupe left. _We reject no one, so don't take things from us,_ " Kurapika recited the line that made him loathe the Phantom Troupe for the rest of his life.

 _Great now I feel guilty. Keeping secrets from my friends. Samaria, you owe me_ , Killua thought.

Meanwhile, Shadow stood in the center of a burnt land. She noticed something next to her on the ground. She bent down and dusted off the sign.

She gasped in horror as she recognized the symbol.

In the ground, where she stood, the sign had been hidden by the black burnt grass. It looked like a trident without the center point.

"The symbol of the Dark Legion- Hades' Bident," she breathed in shock.

* * *

 **Well I finally updated. Things are getting interesting. But tell me, do you think that I portrayed the characters right? I made Hisoka as creepy as possible. I saw the Hisoka emoticon in the 2011 anime when he texted Kurapika so I used it. It's creepy. It actually reminds me of him. *shudder*. Anyway, tell me what you think of my book so far! I'll try to update soon! (￣** **_￣** **)✧ (Just to let you see it again!)**

 **~Nia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 _Two Months X Ambush X Game Start_

The Zodiacs sat in the meeting room of the Hunters' Association building. Most of them were here, except for Ging. Instead, there was a stuffed panda bear in his seat.

Cheadle sat at the head of the table while Pariston sat in the seat next to him. She was getting irritated by Pariston who kept smiling. His surroundings were sparkling.

She remembered what he said to her after the election.

 _✧You had better not create a boring association, or next time I'll make fun of you for real. ✧_ he had said.

Cheadle had no idea what to think of it. She wasn't sure if he just wanted to make her on edge or if he was actually threatening her.

Ging had been right about Pariston's way of thinking. He wasn't thinking about winning, but he wasn't thinking of losing either. Cheadle still didn't see what Ging meant that he was most like the chairman out of all of them.

The chairman was a good man who enjoyed danger and faced problems head on. She respected him. But Pariston Hill was just- _ugh_!

She couldn't _stand_ him. It was like he was the ruler and the hunters were all his playthings. Everything that he did in the Zodiacs was for his amusement. It really irritated her to see how much he was enjoying himself.

Cluck sighed, "Let's face it. Boar's not coming. Personally, I don't know why we are waiting for him anyway."

Pariston smiled, his surroundings sparkling. "✧ Oh, Ging'll come. I'm certain of it. ✧"

Kanzai banged his fist on the table and stood, glaring. "What makes you think you know?! Huh, rat?!"

"✧ I just know. ✧"

"Why you!"

Mizaistom grabbed his hand, "Tiger, calm down! Now is not the time to be fighting!"

"Yeah. Plus, Boar just entered the building," Piyon told him, looking at her phone. She watched Ging enter through the security cam.

"Grrrrr! Fine!" Kanzai relented, sitting angrily.

Ging entered the room. "I see you finally decided to show up, Boar," Saiyu said, looking at him.

"Finally decided? Damn you, Monkey..." Ging grumbled, throwing the panda off the chair and sitting down.

" _Ahem_! Now that everyone is here, I can show you the footage," Cheadle spoke, standing.

"Footage? Of what, Dog?" Kanzai asked.

"Shut up and you'll see, Tiger!" Ging pointed out.

Kanzai growled.

"Will you two quit arguing?" Mizaistom snapped.

"✧ Yes, it is bothersome. ✧" Pariston agreed.

"I'll show you what's bothersome!" Kanzai snapped.

"Tiger!" Mizaistom said.

"Grrrrr! Fine!"

"Go ahead, Dog," Ging nodded.

"Yesterday, we received this transmission for all of the Zodiacs," Cheadle began.

She played the transmission.

" _Ah, if it isn't those top class hunters of the old Chairman Netero. This is Kyran Platinum, leader of the Dark Legion. I'm telling you my name because I believe that you shall try to track me down, which will be interesting to see. Entertaining, to say the least,_ " the transmission said.

"Why you-!" Kanzai snapped.

"Tiger, control yourself!" Mizaistom said.

Kyran chuckled, " _Yes, Kanzai. You should listen to what Mizaistom says. If you're wondering if this is live- it isn't. As Cheadle says, this was sent yesterday. I've merely been able to predict how the Zodiacs will respond. For example, Pariston should have frowned once by now and smiled again. Ging, is listening intently, trying to see what it is I want_."

The Zodiacs looked at the two. Pariston had _indeed_ done that and Ging seemed to be in deep thought.

"✧ He's not wrong. This could turn interesting. ✧" Pariston commented, smiling.

"Tch," Ging grunted.

 _This may be the first time that Pariston and I actually agree on something_. he thought.

 _"If the two of you are done agreeing reluctantly, I shall tell you what I want. I would like to propose a challenge. As Ging has most likely figured out by now, I wish to find entertainment until my plan is complete,_ " Platinum spoke, " _The challenge is simple; catch up to seventy members of the Legion within two months, and I will hand myself over to you. Any means can be used, it's up to you; kill if you wish. If you are wondering why I would take such a gamble or say that many, it is because they are all expendable. I wish to test their worth and if they push themselves to the limit-_ "

"-They'll be more loyal to him and become harder to capture," Ging finished, "A smart move."

" _Ging understands me. However, fail to do so, and I shall launch my plan by the end of the months. Take my word for it. Two months are your time limit,_ " the transmission ended.

"Why that lousy-! He thinks this is just a game!" Kanzai snapped.

 _Not unlike Ging or Pariston, or even the old chairman_ , Cheadle thought.

"What do we do?" Mizaistom asked her.

"We have no choice but to go along with it. Tell the hunters to track down the Legion. I hate to see what they have in mind," she answered.

Killua watched the video of the chairman speaking on his tablet. Kurapika and Gon were on either side. Leorio stood over them.

The video started.

" _This is the new Chairman, Cheadle Yorkshire speaking. Recently we received a message from the Dark Legion, who have gone underground two years ago since their last sighting in Yorknew City. Their leader, by the name of Kyran Platinum, has issued a challenge to us. Hunt down seventy members of the Legion within two months and he will hand himself over to us. However, he has also stated that their plans will be set in motion should we fail. Hunters who successfully capture or kill ten members of the Legion shall be given a reward of their choice. I look forward to your assistance,_ " the video ended.

"You know, Kurapika, this would be a good chance to get information about their connection to your clan's massacre," Leorio pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Kurapika noted in deep thought.

"Whaddya say Gon? Want to help me get some?" Killua asked.

"Yeah!"

"Since all of them are Nen users, we'll need to get someone to open your nodes so you can fight them. Maybe she can do it..." he wondered.

"Oi, Killua! That's the second time you've wondered that. Who is she- your girlfriend?" Leorio asked.

"Wha...? N- no! She's just someone I met yesterday! Honest!" Killua denied.

"Are you completely sure?" Leorio teased.

"Honest! Yes, I'm sure, old man!"

"I'm not old! I'm in my early twenties!" Leorio snapped.

"Seems old to me," Killua said.

Leorio seethed.

"Anyways, why don't you ask her if she can get Gon's aura flowing?" Kurapika asked.

"That's the problem; I don't know where she is. She never told me."

"I see... But why would Kyran Platinum be willing to sacrifice this many people? Does he have faith in them or what? What is he planning?" Kurapika wondered.

"It won't do us any good wondering about it. What we _should_ be doing is looking for them," Leorio pointed out.

He placed his briefcase on his back and stood up.

"Where do we even start?" Gon asked.

"We should look around Yorknew. After all, this was the last place they were spotted," Kurapika spoke.

"Gon, you should sit out the fights until you get your Nen back," Killua told him.

"Aww, but I wanted to fight!" Gon complained.

"Moron! You. Probably. Couldn't. Land. A. Punch. Let. Alone. Come. Out. Alive!" Killua pointed out. He jabbed him with his index finger between each word.

"Yeah, Killua's right, Gon. You should let us handle it," Leorio agreed.

"But Leorio, you can't fight!" Gon pointed out.

The man's eye twitched horribly.

"True. But you didn't see his punch during the chairman election. That's how people started voting for him- when he punched your dad," Killua revealed, "I was surprised when I saw it."

He searched for it on the hunter site and played it. It started from just before the punch.

Gon watched.

" _You damned bastard!_ " Leorio shouted just before he punched the stand and broke it. The punch was engulfed by a green aura as it disappeared and reappeared in front of Ging.

Ging looked down and stayed still, seeing it coming. The punch hit him on the jawbone, lifting his head. It replayed once before it punched him high into the air and he fell on the ground.

The mic fell out of his hand.

" _You can go to hell!_ " Leorio shouted, pointing a finger angrily at him. He breathed heavily.

Everyone cheered.

" _WOW! You'll find footage of today's meeting on the hunter site, so tell everyone who wasn't present!_ " Piyon shouted, " _Tell them, they absolutely have to watch it!_ "

Killua stopped the video. "People really don't like your dad, Gon. Leorio got a standing ovation."

Gon laughed nervously, "That's true."

"Anyways, we should get going if we want to capture them. I want to find out how they are connected to my clan's massacre," Kurapika stood up, walking towards the door.

They walked through Yorknew searching for any sign of the Dark Legion members. Everywhere seemed normal, except for the store windows Hisoka had broken the day before. People were just strolling around the city, heading for their respective destinations.

Gon seemed on edge.

"I thought we would have seen some by now," he complained.

"Stupid! Did you really expect them to be in plain sight?" Killua snapped.

"Yeah..."

"Moron!" they walked for some more until Killua began to hear something.

A high pitched beep rang through the air but no one seemed affected by it.

"Argh! What is that annoying sound?"

Kurapika looked at him confusedly, "What sound? I don't hear anything apart from the sounds in the city."

"Have you gone mad? What could you be talking about?" Leorio snapped.

"Gon, you hear it, don't you?" Killua asked the raven haired boy.

"No, I don't hear anything. Are you okay, Killua?" Gon asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he stated.

 _If Gon didn't hear it... that must mean-!_ Killua started to run.

"Killua! Where are you going?" Gon called in confusion.

Kurapika, Gon and Leorio began running after him. Leorio was slowly falling behind.

Killua pushed up his sleeve and glanced at the GPS. The dot was blinking on the outskirts of the city. He was about halfway there. _I'd use Godspeed, but I don't want to lose the others. Hold on till I get there..._

Shadow had watched the transmission from the new chairman on her smartphone, her brothers looking on either side. She put it away inside her jacket pocket and closed it.

It seemed odd that the Legion would disappear for two years and issue a challenge to be done, two months later. Either they wanted entertainment while they were waiting on something... or they wanted the commotion resulting from it to make it hard for her to track them down.

Either way, they were planning something and it would be done about two months from now.

She figured that they knew that a member of her family was here investigating, but she doubted that they knew who it was. So she was safe for now.

She noticed a group of five people walking ahead of her suspiciously. So she concealed her presence using Zetsu.

"Guys, use Zetsu," she whispered to the twins, slowing her pace to a normal one to avoid arousing suspicion.

They nodded and did the same.

They walked down a series of different turns till they neared the edge of the city. Shadow frowned when the group stopped.

She ushered the twins into an alleyway nearby.

"Stay put. If they find me, run okay?"

"Yeah," they nodded.

Myles spoke, "Sis, be careful."

She nodded, "I will," she turned her hat the correct way and disappeared amongst the shadows. Shadow neared the group but stayed at a distance that she wouldn't be seen and could _just_ hear what was being said.

"So did Platinum start it yet?" a red haired girl asked, she looked about nineteen.

"Yeah, saw it on the hunter site. For two months, we'll be like rats in a cage," a man informed her.

"I wonder when the boss'll find that stone he's so worked up about?" another guy questioned.

"Who knows. With all these hunters chasing around trying to find us, this won't be nearly as entertaining as that time we made the troupe go after the Kurta clan. Too bad we never got those eyes," a different man commented.

Shadow took in a sharp breath.

 _I saw the mark in Lukso Province but I never believed that the Legion had anything to do with the Kurta clan. So they are connected_ , Shadow thought.

"Yeah," the red haired girl agreed.

"Hey, think we should take care of that spy over there?" a black haired girl suggested.

 _Oh sh-_ Shadow realized in shock, belatedly.

"It's probably a hunter, trying to be the first to get a member of the Legion," a guy thought aloud.

"Well let's give the hunter a good time, shall we?" the redhead agreed.

They ran in Shadow's direction and tried to catch her but she dodged. One of the men tried to attack her and she blasted him with a beam of darkness, successfully killing him.

The red head swung a sword conjured with Nen and Shadow dodged repeatedly. The black haired girl appeared from behind and grabbed her.

Shadow summoned her double bladed scythe and stabbed her with it. The girl fell backwards; dead.

It was then that she noticed that only the redhead was there, the men had disappeared.

"Where are your friends? Did they abandon you?" Shadow sneered.

"Oh, you'll see, girly," the girl jeered back. They clashed weapons; sword on scythe.

Shadow seemed to be having some trouble while the girl wielded her sword like a pro. The girl brought down the sword and Shadow used her scythe to block it.

"Ugh! Why doesn't it slice through?!" the girl snapped.

"The pole part's made of _Obsidian Steel,_ this kind of metal can only be created using pure darkness and won't break," she revealed smugly.

"Ugh! I'll try something different then," she removed the sword and swiped at her stomach. Shadow leapt backwards, but was still cut by the sword.

It wasn't deep, but she _could_ die if she lost too much blood. She placed a hand on her stomach and held the scythe in her other hand.

"Oi! Fiera! Found these two brats hiding in an alley! Pretty fast for a bunch of kids," one of _Fiera's_ friends said. The other one followed.

They were holding each of the twins in a choke hold.

Shadow spoke angrily, "Let those two go! Your fight is with me!" She was beginning to see black spots dancing across her vision, but she managed to stay conscious.

"I don't think so. They were spying on the Legion. Plus, you clearly know them so you won't try anything," Fiera observed cautiously, "Now put away the scythe and come with us."

Shadow didn't move.

"What's wrong? Need motivation?" the guy brought out a knife and put it to Matt's head. "If you don't do what she says, I'll slice off his neck!"

She made the scythe disappear, but a dark aura erupted from her instead.

Fiera's eyes widened in surprise at the amount of aura coming from this girl.

Myles smirked, "Now you've done it. You've gone and got her mad."

She looked at the boy in fear.

"O- oi! Quit that or we'll kill him. And k- keep your mouth shut brat!" Shadow diminished her aura, "Good now get moving!"

Shadow had begun to walk when someone sliced off the head of the guy holding Matt. Matt grabbed the knife from the man and hopped on the ground, letting the headless body fall behind him.

Another person used a chain with a ball on it to kill the other legion member by hitting him on the temple as Myles freed himself.

The last thing Shadow saw was the white haired boy's deadly look as he stabbed Fiera through the chest.

Then she dropped heavily onto the ground; unconscious.

Shadow woke up to a white ceiling. She glanced around the room. She was laying on a bed. She noticed that the twins were talking with a boy with gravity-defying raven black hair.

Someone spoke beside her.

"I see you've finally come to. Bout time, I was beginning to think you were dead," Killua joked.

"Oh, it's you again. What was it- Kiruma Zoldyck?" Shadow tried to remember.

"You have a terrible memory. It's _Killua!_ Ugh, get it right!" Killua snapped.

"Right... What happened? Where am I?" she asked, getting a migraine.

"Well, you were attacked by some members of the Dark Legion. I saved your life, then you fell unconscious when I killed the last one. As for where, you're in my room on my bed. You should be thanking me," Killua puffed his chest out boastfully.

"Yeah, yeah, Grandpa. Whatever floats your boat... What do you want- a trophy?" Shadow snapped.

"Hey-!"

"-Killua wasn't the only one who helped, you know. Hi, I'm Kurapika, nice to meet you," Kurapika greeted, extending a hand.

"Right back at you. I'm Shadow Ravenswood," Shadow said shaking it.

"Ravenswood... Isn't that a powerful family of blacklist hunters?" Kurapika thought aloud.

"Yeah. I'm the third youngest. Those two are the youngest in the family," Shadow nodded.

She sat up, wincing as she felt a large amount of pain in her stomach.

"Oi! What are you doing?! You're hurt, you should be resting!" Killua exclaimed as he tried to push her back on the bed.

"I healed you the best I could, but it took too much energy so you will probably feel pain. Your wound is closed though," Kurapika told her.

"Still, I feel fine. I just want to sit up that's all," she explained.

"Ugh, fine!" Killua relented.

Leorio ran up to them. "Oh, you're awake. You should be resting, you know!"

"Yeah, whatever. How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A day."

"What?! I thought it was about one hour, but a day?!"

" _Idiot_! With an injury like that, you could have been dead! You're lucky that we arrived in time to save you!" Killua snapped.

"I didn't ask for your input, Old Man!" she snapped, pointing a finger in his face.

"Well I felt like giving one, Hag!" he shouted, doing the same.

"You're so annoying!"

"You're so stubborn!"

"Old man!"

"Hag!"

"Idiot!

"Moron!" They glared at each other.

Gon ran in the room. He tried to stop them. "H- hey! Calm down, you two!"

They looked at him. "Stay out of this!"

Leorio and Kurapika looked at each other and laughed. They looked at the laughing pair, confused.

"What's so funny?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Shadow frowned.

"It's just, you two make such a strange couple. I've never seen anyone argue so much," Kurapika explained.

Leorio whispered to Killua. "Are you certain that you two aren't doing-?"

"-Yes, Leorio! I'm sure! What are you even thinking about, Old Man?" Killua denied, looking away, but a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Shadow didn't hear them though. She was looking at Gon.

"So, who are you two anyway?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that. I'm Gon Freecss and that's Leorio," he answered.

"Shadow Ravenswood. You mean Freecss... As in son of Ging Freecss?" she thought.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"No. But my dad has met him though."

"Oh. I hope we can become good friends!" Gon said innocently, holding out a hand.

"Gon, you hardly know me... and you want to be my friend?" Shadow asked in disbelief, looking at his hand.

"Exactly my point! I've been telling him that from the start!" Killua inputted.

"Well since I don't want to agree with Grandpa here, I guess so," Shadow joked, shaking his hand.

"Hey!" Killua shouted, an irk mark appearing on his head. "You're so annoying."

"Right back at ya."

"Grrrrr!" Killua fumed.

"Oi! Sis, you're awake!" two voices chorused. Shadow nodded.

Meanwhile Kyran Platinum sat in his seat.

He steepled his fingers on his desk and said, "Two months... The race... has begun."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! I don't really have much to say except thanks for checking out my book. Shadow has met all of the gang, but it's far from over! Tell me what you think about Shadow! °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°**

 **~Nia**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so before I start, I'd like to thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and setting from Hunter X Hunter, but I do own the Dark Legion members, Kyran Platinum, Shadow, the twins and the rest of her family. The only places I own so far are the hotel they're at, Mataris (from a name generator) and Malauki.**_

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**  
 _Nen X Friends X Darkness_

Shadow stood in front of the raven haired boy who had his back turned to her. She had changed- in the bathroom of course, into a black jeans jacket over a white sleeveless tank top, black skinny jeans and black buckled boots. She still wore her hat backwards on her head along with black fingerless gloves.

Gon had asked her if she could get his aura flowing so that he could be a pro hunter again. Originally, she hadn't wanted to because of the dark nature of her Nen, but she eventually agreed.

So now she was trying to calm herself down so that Gon wouldn't get infected.

It didn't help that Killua kept shouting at her.

"What's taking so long? Did you forget how to do it, Hag?" Killua asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to avoid your friend getting killed by my Nen! It doesn't help that you are irking me, Old Man!" Shadow snapped.

"Will you two just calm down?" Gon asked, trying to break them up.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it, Hag. I don't have all day you know," Killua commented.

"You've no idea how much I'd like to blast you right now... Why are you still here anyway?" Shadow questioned, an irk mark appearing on her head.

"I'm waiting on Gon. Hurry up will you," he snapped.

"Tch. Fine. Ready Gon?" the brunette asked him.

"Yeah," he affirmed, a determined look on his face.

"Here goes!" she released her Nen into him. Killua seemed surprised, but then he regained his composure.

 _This is intense_! He thought as he looked at her.

She stopped when his aura began flowing.

"Yes! Osu!" Gon shouted happily.

"Idiot! Get your aura under control before you burn yourself out!" Killua snapped.

"Right!" Gon nodded. He concentrated until it disappeared.

He grinned happily.

Shadow fell backwards onto a chair, exhausted. "You had better not throw that away- I'm not doing it again," she told him.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you, Shade-chan," he said, bowing respectfully.

"Ah, Gon-kun, you don't have to call me an honorific," Shadow denied, embarrassed.

"Then you don't have to call me Gon-kun," he told her, standing up.

"I think I'll just stick to Hag," Killua said rudely, "You can call me Killua-kun."

Shadow got an irk mark on her head and marched up to him, knocking him on the head with her fist.

"In that case, I'd rather stick to Geezer," she retorted.

" _OW_! How do your brothers handle this all the time? I think you just broke my head!" Killua groaned, rubbing his head.

"You see, what we do is-" Matt started, grinning.

"-We use Ken when it looks like Sis wants to hit us," Myles finished, smirking. Shadow snuck behind them while they spoke, using Zetsu and hit them on the head.

"Did you use it now?" Shadow said smugly.

"Owwwww!" they flinched in unison.

"I guess not."

Kurapika laid a hand on her shoulder, "Shadow, can I ask you some questions?"

She turned around, "Sure, fire away," she nodded.

"Who are the Dark Legion?" he inquired.

"The Dark Legion are a group of high bounty criminals who can all use Nen like pros. Most of them have had a tragic past and make it their duty to make life hard for the rest of us. They are well rounded in the area of Nen and were very active until two years ago. They disappeared from the face of the earth and went underground in an unknown location," Shadow answered, "I was sent here to investigate."

"You mean they're like the Phantom Troupe?" Gon asked innocently.

Shadow hit him on the head lightly, "You're so dense, Gon!"

"What?"

"The Dark Legion is about the size of the entire Mafia! Think of how big the Mafia is compared to the Phantom Troupe!"

Gon tried to imagine it. The Genei Ryodan had about thirteen people and the Mafia had... Steam started coming out of his ears.

"Oi! Don't overheat!" Shadow told him, fanning his head.

"Why'd you have to go easy on him? When you hit me it was much harder!" Killua asked her.

"Cause you're annoying me."

"But you hit the twins too!"

"Hey! Don't bring us into this!" They said.

"I do that because they cause too much trouble," Shadow told him. "Any more questions, Kurapika-kun?"

"Yes. Have you learned anything? You don't have to call me an honorific by the way."

"Oh. Seeing as my dad said it was a level one mission, I'm not allowed to give any details of my findings to outsiders of the situation. But, since you saved my life back there, you're pretty much involved already," she took a deep breath, "So far, I know that the Legion is trying to find the keys to some powerful thing called the Galaxial Stone. I think they're buying time to find it or looking for entertainment while they search. I did uncover some other information though."

"Could it have something to do with my clan's massacre?" Kurapika asked the fourteen-year-old.

"Wait a second. You're from the Kurta clan? I thought they were all killed?" she was surprised.

"Yes. I am the only surviving member."

"Oh... You know, I originally knew nothing about your clan's massacre. Guess father's been keeping things from me. Well, I heard some rumours that the Legion was connected to the mass murder, so I checked it out. You might get mad about this, but I took a look around Lukso Province to confirm my suspicions. That was when I noticed a mark on the ground, I took a picture of it on my phone. Look," she said, taking out the smartphone and bringing up the image.

There was a mark that looked like a trident without a point in the center in the ground. "That's the symbol of the Dark Legion. The-" Killua realized.

"-Hades' Bident, yeah. They usually leave that mark wherever they kill. To say that they're proud of what they've done. I couldn't tell if it was real or not since the land around it was scorched. Then I overheard those members in the alley say that they regret not getting the scarlet eyes."

Kurapika's eyes turned red, "Those bastards!" he shouted angrily, "I'll make them pay!"

"Kurapika, get control of yourself! You don't even know where they are!" Leorio pointed out.

Kurapika grabbed Shadow by her jacket collar and lifted her up off the ground.

"Tell me where they are!"

She winced barely, "I don't know yet. I haven't done enough research."

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted. Kurapika looked at his face as he shook his head. Finally, he calmed down and let her go.

Shadow stumbled backward but managed to regain her footing.

"Sorry, when I use my scarlet eyes I can't control myself. Are you okay?" Kurapika asked, regret and concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can tell you my hypothesis later if you need time to gather yourself," Shadow offered, "I know I can't understand what you're going through."

"No, no. Continue, please," he stated.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Alright then. This is just a hypothesis though- a guess, Gon," she said, looking at the overheating boy.

"Oh, sorry," Gon said sheepishly.

"I think that the note the Phantom Troupe left, tells some part of the story. The Legion might have found out that Kurapika's clan had something of value, more valuable than the Scarlet Eyes. They probably either teamed up with the Troupe to kill them for it, took it themselves shortly before, or fed some lie to the Troupe and took whatever it is, in the aftermath of the massacre. I could be wrong though," she thought aloud.

"It does seem most likely. Whatever the case, they have launched this wild goose chase for a reason," Kurapika agreed.

"Anyway, now you know so you can stay out of my way. I won't have any extra people to worry about. I already have to deal with these two as it is," she headed for the door, only to find it blocked by Killua.

"You don't have to do this alone, you know. We can help you know," Killua pointed out.

"Yeah! Why do you think I ask you to help me get my Nen back? So that I could help you," Gon agreed.

"You two don't understand. This isn't a game, you could get seriously injured or die even," Shadow warned.

"Yeah, we know. We found that out the hard way battling the Chimera Ants," Killua told her, "Gon nearly died making a contract for power to defeat one of the Royal Guards. The old man, Netero-sensei, had to sacrifice himself to take out the Chimera Ant King. Our friend Kite died protecting us, we were lucky that he was reborn as a Chimera Ant," the silverette muttered under his breath.

His bangs covered his eyes as he gritted his teeth at how useless they had been.

"Killua..." Gon trailed off looking at him worriedly.

"That's exactly why I want you to stay out of this. You're my... comrades and I don't want you to get hurt-" Shadow spoke, her face softening.

"Bullshit! Did you ever stop to think that we don't want that to happen to you?! I just met you three days ago and I wanted to be friends with you-I wanted to get to know you better. Then I find out that you were attacked and you fall unconscious. I didn't want you to die before I even had the chance to become friends with you!" Killua revealed. **(Oh my god the cringe... I'll just leave this here for now)**

Her gaze softened completely, "Killua... I'm sorry- I didn't know that you felt that way. I never had any friends before, so I don't really get close to people easily. I always thought that they would either leave me or I'd hurt them in the end," she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Well you have us now," Kurapika said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we won't leave you! Pinky promise!" Gon said and grabbed her pinky.

"Pinky swear made... Whoever breaks the promise has to swallow a thousand needles. Sealed with a kiss..." he put their thumbs together and let go of her hand.

Shadow raised her eyebrows and smiled a genuine smile. "You're so weird, Gon," she ruffled his hair.

"Well..." he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't forget, I have a bone to pick with the Legion," Kurapika pointed out, smiling.

"Thank you, guys. It feels good to know that I have people like you," Shadow said in gratitude.

"Quit it, you're embarrassing me, Sarai," Killua said, a pink tint appeared on his cheeks as he looked the other direction.

"Sarai? My name's Samaria?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't feel like saying your entire name, so I'm calling you Sarai," Killua explained, hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Okay then..."

"Hey Shadow, you know you never thanked me," Leorio began, red covering his face. He put his index fingers together several times.

Kurapika groaned in exasperation.

"Hm? For what?"

"You know, I was the one who treated your wounds when you were knocked out," he continued. He had a loopy smile on his face.

Shadow turned around fully to look at him, eyebrows raised, "Oh. Well, thanks then. Is that all?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me how grateful you are by giving me a kiss? It doesn't have to be on the lips, it can just be on the cheek. Whaddya say? Eh?" Leorio said giddily, imagining it.

"Leorio!" Kurapika shouted in shock.

She stared at him for a good ten seconds before reacting. "Well..." she pretended to ponder about it.

 _She's not going to do it... is she_? Killua watched the scenario play out.

"Yes...?" Leorio anticipated.

Shadow jumped because of her height and hit him on the head. An irk mark appeared on her head, "Keep dreaming, perverted old man!" Leorio twitched in pain on the ground as Kurapika sweat-dropped.

Killua sighed.

 _Phew, what a relief! Hah? Why do I care?_ He thought.

Gon just looked on innocently, wondering why Shadow would punch Leorio.

"Eh... It was worth a shot..." Leorio said, standing up and rubbing his head.

The group sat in the room, discussing the best move to make to find the Legion. Killua noticed that Shadow was in deep thought. He tried to get her attention.

"Oi! Sarai! You okay?" Shadow didn't seem to notice him. She kept looking at her hand which was open in her lap.

"Oi! Hag!"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do you want, Old Man?" she snapped.

"Are we really going through this phase again?" Killua sighed, "What's wrong? You haven't said a word for a while now."

"I was just thinking about something important. Doesn't really concern you," Shadow brushed it off.

"Come on, we're all friends here. You can tell us," Gon said.

"But if you want to be more..." Leorio suggested.

Shadow looked at no one in particular with a deadpan expression.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ she thought irritatedly.

Leorio leaned forward and she brought up her fist, effectively making him hit his nose on the back of her hand.

From the look of it, it was painful.

"Perverted old man... Hey... Kurapika? Can we switch seats?" she asked him.

Kurapika looked at her. "Sure," and they did.

"You know, I'm only twenty-one?" Leorio informed her, his hand holding his nose.

Shadow was shocked.

She did a double take, " _What_? _Are you serious_? I thought you were at least _thirty two_!"

Then she realized what she said. "Whoops. Forget I said that."

"That's it! I'm leaving you guys!" Leorio joked tearfully.

"That's the whole reason I call you old man..." she said under her breath, looking at him through the side of her eyes.

"You know, we were pretty stunned too. To think he was actually in the same generation as us. It seemed impossible," Killua said under his breath, it was directed at her though.

"Annoying Ex-assassin..." Leorio muttered, he looked depressed.

"Oi-!"

"-Come on, Leorio. You don't seem that young. I mean that old. You just look young. I mean old. I mean that you look mature for your age-" Shadow tried to comfort him.

"-Basically you're just saying that he's old."

"Yes- _no_! Oi! Quit it will you? I'm no good with comforting people!" Shadow flushed.

"Then why try?" Killua smirked, knowing she had nothing to say to counter.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face!" she snapped.

"So anyways, Shadow, what were you thinking about?" Kurapika asked the girl.

"Oh yeah. I was hoping you'd forgotten about that. Killua remember when you asked me what my Nen was?" Shadow asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," the silverette answered.

"I said that I couldn't tell you because it's too dangerous, right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"That's because my Hatsu is made of pure darkness."

"Huh? Darkness can be pure?" Leorio repeated.

"I don't think she meant it like that Leorio," Kurapika looked at him.

"What I mean is... My power is darkness in its physical, natural, volatile state. Not like your everyday night and shadows, but dangerous and destructive. It feeds off hatred and dark desires of others and increases in power. For example, just sitting next to you, Kurapika, is causing it to grow."

"Wait, why would sitting next to Kurapika make it grow?" Gon asked cluelessly.

"I think I already know the answer to that. It's my hatred for the Spiders... and now the Legion, isn't it?" Kurapika asked, calmly looking at her.

"Yes," she answered.

"That explains why you didn't look affected all that much when Kurapika grabbed you," Killua realized.

"Yeah, but just because the darkness grows inside of me, doesn't mean that I can handle it. When I get angry, I tend to release it by accident in a destructive manner. Or, I suspect that if it builds up long enough, it will control me and I'll possibly be lost to the shadows forever," she explained, clenching her fist in frustration.

"It's like a river. With enough rain, the water rises until it overflows. But if you add too much, it'll cause a heavy flood that many disasters can derive from," Kurapika put it into a metaphor.

"Heavy flood..." Gon's ears were steaming as he tried to understand.

"Oi! Don't overheat!" Killua exclaimed.

"Sorry, Gon. What I mean is that, if Shadow's darkness keeps on rising, it will eventually overflow... and who knows what could happen then?" Kurapika elaborated.

"Oh, I get it now," Gon said as Killua sighed.

"That's another reason why I didn't want you to get too close to me. I figured that it might happen soon, and I didn't want you to end up getting injured in the crossfire. I still don't want you to. So you can leave now," she pointed out in annoyance.

"You're still saying that? Do I need to knock some sense into you? We wouldn't be here listening to you if we didn't want to help!" Leorio snapped.

"But-"

Killua looked at her, "We're still staying. You don't get a choice in the matter. Why do you think I came to help you when you were in trouble? We're not just going to abandon you. If anything, this gives us more reason to stay."

"Yeah! Friends don't just turn our backs on each other when they need us! That would be wrong! If you do get controlled by the darkness, I'll be there to bring you back! And I'm sure Killua will be too!" Gon grinned.

"O- oi! W- what are you suggesting? Gon?" A pink tint appeared on Killua's cheeks as he avoided looking at anyone, especially Shadow.

"Wha...?" Shadow was surprised that they still wanted to help.  
She blinked in disbelief.

"I've learned that they never quit. So even if you tell them no, they'll still follow you. It's best to let them be. It may help in the long run," Kurapika gave her some advice.

Her face softened into an exasperated look, but she smiled, amused.

She raised an eyebrow. "Alright... You can help," she relented.

Leorio put his face in between theirs, wrapping an arm around them and squashing their cheeks on his. They both seemed slightly irritated, as they kept on eye open and looked at the doctor.

"You two are so serious. Lighten up, would you?" He stood and messed up their hair.

They both glared at him and fixed their hair, with Shadow taking off her hat to do so.

She was about to put it on but it was taken from her grasp. Shadow looked up to see Killua looking back at her with a cat face.

"Oi! Give that back! Killua!"

He spun it on his finger, "Nope! You'll have to get it from me!"

Shadow stood up, "Is that a challenge, Zoldyck?" she smirked.

"I believe it is, Ravenswood," he retorted.

She jumped up and tried to grab it, but it was pulled out of her reach. She kept jumping and missing. "You're so short!" he teased.

"Shut up," she flushed embarrassedly.

"Yo! Gon! Catch!" he threw it to the standing boy who caught it.

Shadow ran to Gon and was just about to get the hat when it disappeared out of his hand. "What the-?" she asked.

"Yo! Behind you, Sarai," Killua said. He was spinning the hat on his finger again. **(wonder if you know how he got the hat ?** **)**

"How did you...? Nevermind," she ran towards him.

They threw it back and forth while she tried to catch it. She got a look on her face that they mistook for anger and froze, but they were shocked when she started to laugh.

It was a delightful sound which was a nice change from how serious she usually was. She was truly enjoying herself.

 _Weird. I feel strangely happy that she's having fun. I feel relieved for some reason_ , Killua thought.

Without thinking, he said, "You know you should laugh more. It suits you."

She blushed and smiled, "Thanks," but then she noticed that he seemed distracted, so she tackled him onto the ground and tried to get her hat.

They rolled along the floor until they came to a stop. Shadow blushed a deep crimson at her position. She was underneath Killua on the floor and their faces were very close.

"Ah, K- Killua?" she stuttered.

He flushed until their faces were the same colour and got off of her. He helped her up, both, as red as a tomato. They didn't even look at the others. Leorio and Kurapika were smiling knowingly while Gon was grinning at them.

Killua cleared his throat and held her hat out to her.

"Um, here's your hat," he muttered, not looking at her.

"Yeah, Thanks," she muttered, taking it.

Hisoka stood, watching them from afar. He licked his lips lustfully. "It seems all of the cards are set. The Jack, the Ace, the Queen, the King and the Joker. All that matters now... is how the game is played. Such a shame that I won't be able to fight them yet. I'm looking forward to it... Gon..."

* * *

 **I'm not going to really say anything since I spoke already, but tell me what you think! °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°**

 **~Nia**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nocturne X Spiders X Travel to Mataris

The next day, they were all wondering where to find the legion. Kurapika was still thinking about Shadow's mysterious powers. He got an idea. "Shadow, what's your nen? You obviously have the ability to use it," Kurapika asked.

"Hm? I actually don't know; I've never really stuck to a type," Shadow answered, placing her hands behind her head as she thought.

"Ehhh? Didn't you do water divination?" Leorio asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't," she shook her head.

"Whaaatt?" Killua shouted, "How can you use Hatsu well without even doing water divination?!"

"I could use it from I was younger; five even. Since I could already use it, I never really bothered to see what type I am. My family was too busy trying to get my powers under control," she explained. Leorio took several steps backwards from her, remembering her power. "And I can _see_ you, Leorio-sama."

He froze in fear. "Hai! Gomen!"

"Well from your power, I'd say that you're either a Transmuter or a Specialist," Kurapika thought aloud.

"I wanna see the effect you have," Gon said excitedly.

"Well I guess I could do it for you," Shadow said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

Matt came back with a green leaf floating in a glass of water. He placed it on the table and slapped away Myles' hand that was steadily inching towards the cup. "Oi! Quit it!" he snapped at his brother.

"Why? I'm thirsty!" Mylesasked, staring at the glass.

"Pour yourself your own!"

"Fine!" he got up and went for some.

"Okay, Sarai. Place your hands at both sides of the glass and release a bit of your aura. Like this," Killua explained. Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened?" Shadow commented, looking at the cup.

"Taste it."

She used a finger and placed it on the top of the water. Then she tasted it. "It's sweet, like honey. Is that the effect?"

"Yeah. If it changes taste, you're a Transmuter. Now you try it," he moved his hands.

Shadow moved closer to the glass and placed her hands the same way his were. Nothing happened, so she tasted the water. "It's sort of spicy, like salsa dip," she said, looking at them.

"Well then you're a Transmuter! Congrats," Killua said.

"Transmuters are whimsical liars," Gon quoted what Hisoka had said.

"Gon! Will you shut up about that?!" Killua snapped, blushing embarrassedly. Shadow snickered, but she was flushed too.

"Wait, look. Something else is happening," Kurapika spoke and everyone looked.

The water seemed to be rising out of the cup and shaped itself into a flower. "Man, that looks wicked," the twins said.

Leorio was stunned, "What?! Two different nens?! Is that even possible?"

"A different effect from the normal ones. A Specialist," Kurapika thought aloud, "It's possible to become a specialist later in life, but that's for Conjurers or Manipulators. To be a Transmuter and a Specialist is unusual."

"I still think that's pretty cool," Gon said touching the water flower.

Killua frowned, "That's a nightshade flower. They're known for being poisonous."

"Eh? How can you tell?" Leorio asked.

"I was trained to be immune to poison, so I know what poisonous stuff there is," he answered. "But why turn into that?"

"Maybe it's because of my powers," Shadow shrugged.

A cold air of bloodlust filled the room and they all shot up to their feet. They searched around for the source. Shadow took in a sharp intake of breath and her eyes narrowed angrily. They turned to her and saw Hisoka standing behind her with a hungry look, a card held to the side of her throat. Killua pushed Alluka behind him. "Such a beautifully growing fruit. Such a shame you haven't ripened yet."

Leorio snapped, "Hisoka! You teme! Let her go right now!" (teme: bastard)

"Hm...No. That wouldn't be as much fun now would it?" he licked his lips at her.

"Why you-!"

"Leorio!" Kurapika shouted, stopping him.

"You know, it would be such a shame if my hand were to move. Then it's bye for Samaria," he chuckled.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?" Shadow breathed. She was holding back her anger.

"Ah, so they didn't tell you? I know everything about you Samaria Ravenswood. From who you are, to why you are here, to the terrible powers you possess," he whispered the last part in her ear.

"What do you want?" Killua growled, narrowing his eyes. He didn't like the fact that he could slip right under their noses and place a card at Sarai's throat.

"Now, now. That's no way to greet an old friend," Hisoka teased.

"You're no friend of ours, bastard!" Leorio snapped.

"Leorio! Calm down!" Kurapika shouted.

Shadow closed her eyes, almost as if she was in pain, which was weird as Hisoka didn't put the card all that close to her neck. Killua narrowed his eyes. Just what was he doing to her? Hisoka smiled and turned her around. "Ah, yes. I can feel the darkness inside of you feeding off my bloodlust. You should try to stop that. Or I may feel like killing someone," he tilted her head towards his and looked at the others, his eyes landed on Matt.

Shadow noticed this and her hair turned jet black while her eyes were pitch black and dull. She grabbed Hisoka by the shirt and threatened him, darkness taking over and said, "You dare touch them and I'll give you the most painful death possible," her voice was cold and a dark aura was coming from her.

"Shadow! Remember your promise!" Gon shouted out, he was worried that she would fall into the darkness.

But Shadow heard him and she let Hisoka go. She regained back control and started to fall backwards but Killua caught her and supported her while she stood. Her eyes were vibrant again, but they were still the same colour. Gon looked at Hisoka, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Just came to give you a little tip on the Legion. They're in her home country. I see you have gotten your nen back," Hisoka answered.

"Yep, now I feel ready to fight!" Gon said eagerly.

"Baka! Why'd you tell him that?!" Killua snapped at him.

"I'll be waiting...Gon..." Hisoka said and with that he disappeared.

"Hisoka, that bastard! One of these days I'm going to challenge him!" Leorio snapped.

"And I'm sure that we'll all love to see you _try_ to win, but we've got more important matters to deal with," Kurapika commented. Leorio seemed completely irked by that smart remark.

"Hey, Sarai. You okay? Your hair and eyes are still black," Killua spoke to the girl.

"They change to this colour when I'm angry or if the darkness takes control of me I guess. I can stand on my own you know," Shadow snapped.

Killua looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered as he let her go. She managed to keep her balance.

"Shadow, where do you live?" Gon asked curiously.

"See, Gon. I live in Mat..." she trailed off, feeling lightheaded.

"Are you okay, Sis?" the twins asked her. She stumbled and fell forwards unconscious. Killua caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up, bridal style and placed her on the bed. Leorio was grinning at him, but he did his best to ignore him.

"As far as I know, Sarai said that she lived in the continent Mataris in Malauki," Killua spoke, glancing at her. Her hair had returned to its brown colour with black streaks. He couldn't tell if her eyes were back to normal though.

"And why would she tell you that, eh?" Leorio nudged him, wiggling his eyebrows repeatedly.

"I asked her and she told me. What are you babbling on about, old man?!" Killua shouted, a pink tint appeared as he tried to ignore him.

"You like Shadow, don't you Killua?" Gon grinned.

"G-Gon! Wha...No! I don't!" he blushed.

"Then why are you blushing?" he pointed out.

"A-am not! Geez, Gon, you hang out with Leorio too much!" he changed the subject.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!" Leorio took offense.

"You know Killua, you don't have to lie. Your face is clearly red," Kurapika commented, "Plus, you are the only one of us who doesn't call her Shadow."

"Weren't we talking about where the Legion is?" Killua changed the subject.

"You're changing the subject."

"Leorio changed it first! I'm just getting us back on track," he retorted, "Where do you live?" he turned to the twins.

"We live on the outskirts of Furosuto City, in a really big manor. It snows all the time so you need some really warm clothes if you want to stay there," Matt said. Myles hit his head.

"Idiot! If you tell them that, we'll have to go back home! It was so boring back there!" Myles pointed out irritably.

"We're going to have to go back anyway so might as well tell them!" Matt pointed out.

"Onii-chan, will I have to stay with them?" Alluka asked, tugging on Killua's sleeve.

Killua sighed, "I don't know Alluka, but if you stay with me, you'll be in danger. Onii-chan doesn't want you to get hurt," he ruffled her hair.

"We'll probably have to keep those three at the Ravenswood Manor. They could get hurt if they stay with us," Kurapika commented.

"We can handle ourselves," Myles said.

"It's not up to me to decide that. You'll have to ask your sister about that."

...

 _Shadow opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by darkness. She looked down at her feet to find a bottomless pit beneath her. One thought struck her as strange though. Why wasn't she falling?_

 _She was floating somehow, suspended in time. She had no idea what was happening. "Where...am I?" she wondered aloud._

 _A voice spoke from everywhere, "That depends on what you mean by that?"_

 _She searched around for the source, but she couldn't find anything. It sounded familiar though, "Who are you? Show yourself!" she shouted. Her voice echoed in the darkness._

 _She felt a figure forming in the darkness behind her and whirled around. Shadow felt like she was seeing double. Before her was a girl who looked exactly like how she did when she was angry. The girl had wavy jet black hair the same length as hers and pitch black dull eyes. She wore the exact same clothes that Shadow had on. "I am a physical representation of the darkness in side of you. Call me Nocturne, for night."_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You are standing inside of my prison. This place is what the rising darkness inside of you looks like. I am stuck inside of you until your darkness reaches its limit. Then I shall be free to take control," Nocturne spoke, an irritating smirk on her face._

 _"That won't happen. I promised my friends that I wouldn't let it happen," Shadow shook her head firmly._

 _"It is inevitable my dear sister, Samaria. This darkness is a part of you-you cannot escape it. As for those friends of yours, they'll just abandon you in the end," she prophesied._

 _"No, they won't! Gon promised-" Shadow shouted._

 _"Promises can be broken, no matter what method you make them in. Face it, there is no light in the darkness. You have only the shadows to look to for comfort. Or didn't your brother make it clear as day?" Nocturne smirked._

 _"I don't care what Kai says! I won't let you control me! I'll just fight it!"_

 _"Then why don't you join me instead? Save us the struggle and take down the Legion."_

 _"I refuse. I'll find out what they're up to without your help."_

 _"In that case, the darkness shall build up until I am set free. Then I will control you and kill your friends. See you soon, Shadow," Nocturne lazily waved before disappearing in the darkness._

 _..._

"Wait!" Shadow shot up, regaining conscious. "Just a dream..." she muttered. She hopped off the bed and walked on the balcony outside the hotel room. The wind blew her hair behind her. 'That settles it. Once we reach Furosuto City, I'm going on my own to find the Legion.'

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" a voice said behind her. The person walked until they stood next to her on the balcony.

She glanced to see Killua leaning backways on the railing before looking back at the city. "Thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"About what the legion has planned," she lied partially.

"You're lying," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No I'm not."

"Well you're not telling me the whole truth either," he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let you figure that out," she turned to leave.

"It has something to do with your powers, doesn't it?" Killua realized and she stopped in her tracks. "You know already that we promised to help you."

"Just stay out of my way," Shadow muttered.

"Why?"

"Don't bother me," she repeated.

"Look whatever your planning on doing -don't. We want to help you. Why did you shout out when you woke up?" Killua asked.

"I had a bad dream. There's nothing unusual about that you know, people have them all the time," Shadow shrugged.

"Fine, don't tell me. I just thought that friends didn't keep secrets," he walked past her inside the room.

"Who said that I actually agreed to have friends," she said under her breath and entered after him. 'I'll show you guys to my house but after that, I'm flying solo. Rayne can show you guys around.'

"You know, you're a pretty convincing actor," a voice said behind her.

She whirled around and glared, "Hisoka, what do you want?"

"Just here to give you a message. It may prove helpful while you are in Malauki," Hisoka said, examining her from head to toe.

Shadow shivered at his stare, "What is it?"

"The Spiders are aware of your powers. They want to recruit you to their team. They plan on following you to Mataris so you really should watch your back," he answered. Shuffling his cards.

"And I wonder just how they know that? Eh, Hisoka?" Shadow spoke dryly.

"That's what I would like to know," he smiled. He threw a card into the wall next to her. "There's my number if you would like to know more."

She walked towards it, all the while wary of a sneak attack. She took it out and felt a strong gust of wind from behind her. She turned around and blocked the wind from her eyes with her eyes to see an empty space. All that was there was a pack of bubblegum.

 **...**

 **That's my next chapter. PS; Just thought that I should explain. Shadow (meaning before Nocturne's existence) is a Specialist. Shadow (after Nocturne was created) is a Transmuter while Nocturne is a Specialist. That's why Shadow had two different nen types. Nocturne is more effective at using Specialist abilities while Shadow is more effective at Transmuter techniques. Just in case you were confused.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Renaissance X Rayne X Secret

Murmurs were flying all about as the group entered the airship. They were the Phantom Troupe. A group of notorious thieves and killers who even defeated the Shadow Beasts. They simply ignored the looks that they were getting and sat down. A flight attendant nervously approached them.

"Um, can I get you anything?" she asked.

"You can get me some beer," Franklin said intimidatingly.

"Uhh...S-sure..." she ran away quickly.

"Was that really necessary?" Machi asked him.

"These people are beginning to get on my nerves. Can't we just fly in peace?" he snapped.

"I don't see why we couldn't just steal the airship and knock out the pilot. We are thieves, after all," Feitan commented.

"But then it would be more of a hassle when we land," Shalnark pointed out.

"I could have killed them all."

"Yeah but then that would attract even more attention," he stated.

"Tch."

"I don't get it. Why go through so much trouble to recruit a kid?" Phinks commented.

"We need someone to take Paku's place in the Troupe. From what I hear, she's supposed to be pretty powerful," Shalnark answered.

"Who is this person you speak of?" Kalluto asked.

"For starters, she's not all that much older than you. Her name is Shadow and she's from this family of blacklist hunters," Machi replied.

"I may have failed to recruit those two boys before, but this time I won't!" Nobunaga swore.

"Are you really still trying? They won't join us. They're the chain user's friends," Phinks said.

"Speaking of which, do you think that the boss will ever get his nen back?" Machi asked.

"Most likely not. Nen exorcists are extremely rare. That Jyonen user was just about the only chance we had," Shalnark answered, "It does concern me that we'll be entering Dark Legion territory. Did you hear about the hunt?"

"Yeah. The hunters have to find seventy members in two days right?" Shizuku asked.

"Seventy members in two months, Shizuku," Feitan corrected.

"Oh. That makes more sense."

"Grrrrr. Why is it that, Hisoka had to fly on the same airship as us?" Phinks commented.

"He's been looking over here every twenty minutes or so," Franklin announced. They all glanced at him as he built a card tower in the aisle and killed anyone who made contact with it. Hisoka turned and smiled at Machi. He gestured for her to come over.

"Tch," Machi looked away, not even sparing another glance.

"Hey. What do we do if we run into the kids again?" Kortopi asked.

"Don't bother them. Our main objective is the girl. Though I wouldn't mind torturing them if they are with her," Feitan commented.

'Onii-chan knows the target? That means that he's probably there with his friends. I must bring back onii-chan,' Kalluto thought.

The receptionist came back with nine cans of beer and shakily gave one to each member except Kalluto. Forgetting to ask for money, she ran back up the aisle. "She didn't ask for payment?" Kalluto wondered.

They laughed loudly. Phinks looked at him, "We're thieves kid. We steal. Don't know about you assassins though," he opened the can and toasted with the others.

"I see," Kalluto said quietly.

...

Shadow sat on the ledge before the glass window on the airship. Two days had passed since they started flying. It was night now and as far as she knew, everyone else was asleep. She remembered her dream from before.

 _"Then why don't you join me instead? Save us the struggle and take down the Legion."_

 _"I refuse. I'll find out what they're up to without your help." she had answered._

 _"In that case, the darkness shall build up until I am set free. Then I will control you and kill your friends. See you soon, Shadow," Nocturne lazily waved before disappearing in the darkness_.'

Shadow clenched her fists angrily. 'I've got to learn to control my powers or I could endanger us all,' she thought as she hopped off the ledge and started walking.

"Yo, what are you doing up?" A voice spoke behind her.

"What do you want, Old Man?" she looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing really. Just thought I'd check on you," Killua said.

"Well you can go now, I'm fine," she turned and started walking again.

"You've been awfully quiet lately. You're planning something, aren't you?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be watching your brother? Wouldn't want him to ask the butlers anything now would we?" Shadow pointed out, suggesting to Alluka's power. She had been informed about it.

"Answer my question. Friends shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other," Killua said.

"I never said that I wanted friends, did I? I work alone," Shadow said.

"Fine then, have it your way. We're not friends then. I don't care what happens to you," Killua relented coldly.

"Ditto," she said, before walking off. 'Pushing Killua away is harsh, but it's the only way that he might not realize when I leave.' Shadow entered a different room and locked the door, before falling backwards on the ground and falling asleep, her hat on the floor beside her.

...

 _Shadow stood on top of a gigantic cliff. She stood in battle stance as she was surrounded. She couldn't see faces of her attackers, all she saw was their dark silhouettes. They all charged her at the same time. She ducked and dodged, getting injured everywhere._

 _She tried to summon her scythe; any of her powers, but no matter how hard she tried, she came up with nothing. She looked at her hands, "What's going on?" she thought._

 _That was when Shadow noticed Nocturne sitting in a tree watching. "Forget it. Your powers are blocked. The only way for you to win and live, is to let me take control."_

 _"Tch. I'd rather die than allow that to happen. Where are my friends?" Shadow asked glaring at her. She cried out in pain as she was cut on her arm._

 _"Oh they're somewhere over there. But correct me if I'm wrong, I'm quite certain that you said that you had no friends," she smirked._

 _"Shouldn't you be feeling pain, since you're a part of me?" Shadow wondered, changing the subject._

 _"For now, I'm just a spirit. So I'll only feel pain if I take over. Now tell me, why haven't your so called friends come to help you?"_

 _Shadow knew that she was right but she tried to ignore what she said. "Let me take control, I won't hurt your friends," Nocturne bargained._

 _"I know, but you'll just kill them instead," the green eyed girl pointed out._

 _"Whoops, you caught me! How about I help you win this fight then you take over again? That way I won't get the chance to kill your friends."_

 _"Grrrrr. I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Shadow relented, allowing Nocturne to take control. Nocturne defeated all of the attackers easily and changed back._

 _Shadow panted and walked over to where her friends were only to overhear a conversation. "Hey have any of you guys seen where Shadow is?" Gon asked worriedly._

 _"Who cares about that Hag? She's just going to abandon us in the end," Killua said nonchalantly. Shadow was ready to punch the boy._

 _"I know, but I'm still worried. Kurapika and Leorio don't know where she is either."_

 _"That's my point. She's not coming back, so forget her. She doesn't care about any of us. Just herself. The Hag could get killed for all I care." Killua said. Shadow clenched her fists, her eyes turning black._

 _"You shouldn't say that Killua. Shadow's our friend!" Gon told him._

 _"A friend wouldn't abandon us when we most need it. She's a monster."_

 _That was it. Shadow snapped, she stepped into view letting off a large amount of bloodlust. She gave him a piercing black-eyed glare. "Take that back, Zoldyck!"_

 _"Just try and make me, baka!" he taunted._

 _"That's it! Zoldyck Assassin scum!" She charged him and they locked in battle. Both had nothing on their minds except for the person in front of them. Shadow didn't even notice when she blasted Gon by accident._

 _Gon fell backwards on the ground unconscious. Shadow started to run to him. "GON!" she shouted in dismay._

 _She coughed up blood as she felt another large amount of bloodlust in the atmosphere. She felt sick to her stomach. In fact, Killua had stabbed her there with his claws. He removed his hand and she fell forward, blood soaking her shirt. "Don't give me that bull, teme." he said coldly as the light left her eyes._

...

Shadow woke up shouting. She was hyperventilating as she held her head in her hands. 'I'm a monster. I'm nothing but a monster,' was all that ran through her head.

The door slammed open and she heard footsteps sound in the room. "Shadow what happened?" Gon asked. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. It was a nightmare but she still attacked him all the same.

"Did someone attack?" Leorio asked, taking out his pocket knife and looking around the room.

"Baka! We're at least 6000 ft in the air! There's no one who would attack!" Killua snapped.

"Sorry to frighten you guys. I just had a bad nightmare. You got worried for nothing," Shadow said smiling weakly. She stood up.

"You can tell us what happened if you want. We won't force you," Kurapika spoke.

"Yeah, we're here for you," Gon agreed.

She shook her head, "I don't want to worry you. I'm just going to wash my face. I'll be fine," she walked out of the room. Kurapika narrowed his eyes while Killua closed his, pretending not to care. He was actually extremely worried about her.

~~~~~time passed~~~~~

Shadow splashed the water on her face and looked in the mirror. There were bags under her eyes and she was paler than usual; almost white. The nightmares were beginning to take a toll on her. Her hair was extremely tangled and she looked like a ghost.

The bathroom door opened and someone entered. She didn't look to see who it was. "Are you okay, onee-sama?" Alluka asked her.

"Onee-sama?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Hai. I want you to be my older sister, is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Otooto-san," Shadow said, ruffling her hair. (Otooto-san; little brother)

Alluka laughed happily and hugged her. At first, Shadow was shocked but then she relaxed and hugged her back. "Is onee-sama feeling better now?" she asked her.

She chuckled, "Yeah. Come on, let's go eat. Your onii-chan is waiting on you." Alluka nodded and pulled her towards the dining room.

They burst through the door and walked towards the table. Alluka pulled her to the seat next to Killua. Originally, she didn't want to sit there as the two weren't on good terms but she didn't want to disappoint Alluka so she sat. Killua didn't look up. The tension between the two was palpable so Gon broke it.

"Are you feeling better now, Shadow?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've gotten over the shock of the nightmare now."

"Lies," Killua muttered next to her, his eyes closed.

"Come again, Old Man?" she dared.

"Everything you say seems to be a lie," Killua said.

"That in itself, is a lie. Not _everything_ I say is a lie, Zoldyck. Last I checked, you usually don't spill out your secrets to a stranger. I told you all I know," she snapped.

"I said _seems_ to be. And we aren't strangers-I've seen you before!" Killua snapped back.

" _Eight days_ , Zoldyck! And how could you possibly have known me before? I don't remember seeing you before the hotel?" Shadow asked stiffly.

"I don't remember when, I just know that I've met you," he said.

"So I'm supposed to believe a hunch? Say you do know me, what makes you think I'll tell you then? I only tell my secrets to people who I really trust. I trust you guys, but I've only known you for a short time."

"Then why don't you tell us?! You say that you tell persons who you trust and you trust us. Then why don't you tell us?"

"It's too complicated for you to understand. We'll be landing in Furosuto City in Mataris shortly. Get ready and _don't_ bother me," Shadow emphasized. With that, she left the room. Kurapika and Leorio glared at him; Leorio had noodles in his mouth as he did.

"Killua! Why'd you do that? I just got onee-sama to relax!" Alluka/Nanika complained pouting.

"Onee-sama?" Killua was taken aback.

"Hai. I asked onee-sama if I could be her little sister. She said that I could. Apologize!" she ordered.

Killua was shocked to say the least. He had no idea that Alluka felt so close to Shadow. Recently Illumi's warning had been bothering him. 'Your friends will betray you.' He didn't know why he thought of Shadow, but he did. There was something he didn't trust when it came to her powers. Something she wasn't telling them.

He shrugged, "Not much I can do about it now. She told me to leave her alone."

"Killua?" Gon asked.

"Eh?"

"I'm sure that Shadow will tell us what's wrong when she's ready. Most likely, she'll want to sort it out before she tells us," Kurapika spoke.

"I guess you're right. It just bothers me that she doesn't totally trust us after we saved her life," Killua said.

"Are you sure you don't mean that she doesn't totally trust _you_ , eh Killua?" Leorio said suggestively.

"What are you getting at, Old Man?" Killua shouted.

"Come on Killua. It's obvious that you like her!" he continued.

"Wha...? I don't know what you're talking about," Killua turned his face, pink dusting his face.

"Onii-chan likes onee-sama? Onee-sama might become my sister for real now!" Alluka realized.

Killua covered her mouth, blushing harder than before. "Do you even know what you're saying?!" he shouted.

"Anyways, what bothers me most are the nightmares she's been having. I think they might have something to do with her powers," Kurapika spoke thoughtfully.

~~~~~time passed~~~~~

They walked through Furosuto City. The airship had landed in the Mizuko Airport. Killua grabbed Gon's hand, "Hey Gon, let's take a look around. I want to see what places they have here!"

"We'll meet you at the hotel!" Gon waved. Killua pulled Gon along.

"Aww, Onii-chan doesn't usually forget about me," Alluka commented, holding Shadow's hand.

"That baka doesn't even know his way around here. Is he trying to get lost?" Shadow muttered, "Oi, Zoldyck! Slow down!"

"Nah, Baka!" Killua called back at her.

A tic mark appeared on her forehead, "Don't call me a Baka, Baka!" she shouted.

"Baka!" he said spitefully.

"Er, Elorio, Kurapika, check into a hotel for us okay? The twins'll show you around, thanks! Come on, Alluka!" Shadow said, running after them with Alluka.

"Hey! We didn't even get a choice! And it's Leorio!" Leorio complained.

"Well, might as well get started," Kurapika said, walking off.

"Eh? Kurapika! Wait!" Leorio shouted. He looked at the twins who were grinning mischievously and groaned. He ran after the blonde, "Kurapika!"

~~~meantime~~~

Shadow was busy trying to catch up to the two boys. She ran after them but couldn't catch up. Then she got an idea. She turned to Alluka. "Hey Alluka, get on my back."

"Okay," Alluka complied. Shadow pressed a concealed button on each of her boots and began to hover in the air. "We're floating!"

"Yep. Hold on tight!" Shadow said before flying off in their direction. They caught up in no time. "Yo! Nice seeing you again," Shadow commented, hovering next them above the ground as they ran.

"Sugee! You're floating!" Gon pointed out.

"I'm wearing hoverboots. My sister works in a group that work on future technology," Shadow said.

"And here I hoped we lost you back there," Killua commented.

"Oh that? You're missing someone, Old Man," she told him dryly.

"Ah, Alluka! Sorry, but I couldn't handle watching Gon and Alluka at the same time. I thought you'd bring her to the hotel," he explained.

"Really? In that case, I could have kept this secret a bit longer."

"Where exactly does your sister work?"

"Renaissance Central."

"Ehhhh?! She works there?! You people must have all the latest stuff!" Killua's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You could say that."

"What's so great about that place?" Gon asked.

"Ehhh?! Haven't you ever heard of the Chikako Renaissance building?" they both asked in disbelief.

Gon sweatdropped, "No..."

"I'll tell him," Shadow said.

"No I'll tell him," Killua said.

"My sister works there, so I should."

"Piggy, my brother told me about it cause he knows someone there."

"Yeah well, my sister has told me."

"She might not have said everything."

"I've actually been there and tested out some stuff, so ha!"

"Fine! You tell him!" Killua relented. "Showoff."

Shadow held up a peace sign and opened and closed it. "Hehe! Anyway, the Chikako Renaissance Central is the fifth tallest building in the world, close to the Heavens Arena. It's the dream destination for all Hacker Hunters. The latest technology and equipment is created there. The whole building in surrounded by nen so you can't enter unless you have a member with you. The employees are mainly pro hunters so it's highly unlikely that they will end up manipulated by nen. The people there are pretty nice as depending on who you know, they'll give you a souvenir piece of equipment or technology for free," Shadow explained.

"Sugee! You mean they give souvenirs for free!"

"Hey, Gon. We should get a souvenir. I want to brag to Piggy that I have something he doesn't," Killua said.

"Right," Gon said, "Can you show us there?"

"Yep! But just because I show you there doesn't mean I'll let Silver inside," Shadow smirked.

"Ehhh?! Why not?!" Killua complained.

"You irritate me. So you could say it's payback for bothering me so much," she said.

"Aww! No fair!"

"But I'll let you in this time. You owe me," she said.

"Nah, I'd rather miss out."

"What was that?!" An irk mark appeared on her head.

"You heard me!" they glared at each other, sparks flying.

"Uhh, guys...? Calm down..." Gon sweatdropped. Alluka just watched cluelessly.

"Tch. Fine, anyways we're here. Chikako Renaissance Central," Shadow announced. Their mouths widened in awe. The tower went up for miles. Even on the outside, you could see just how much it was influenced by technology.

Alluka tugged on Shadow's sleeve as she hopped off. "Can we go in there? Please onee-chan!" she asked.

"Course! Eh, I wonder if Rayne's here today?" Shadow asked herself thoughtfully.

"Who's that?" Killua asked.

"My older sister who works here. She's a bit of a technology whiz so she helps out when she doesn't have to go on a mission," Shadow explained, "Come on. I'll show you guys where she works," she said, walking towards the entrance.

A voice spoke, "Member or contact identification please."

Shadow took out her hunter license and held it up. "Samaria Ravenswood. Thirteen/twelve/fourteen. Class 284th, blacklist hunter. Contact; Rayne Ravenswood. Fourteen/nine/twenty-five. Floor one hundred."

"Identification confirmed. Reason for entry?"

"I'm showing some friends of mine around. Is Rayne here?" Shadow asked, putting away her license.

"Yes. You may now enter," the voice said. The doors slid open and they were greeted by cool air conditioning. They walked inside and Gon looked around in awe.

"Sugee!" Gon said in amazement as they walked. People were bustling by as they looked around the room. It was filled with technology. Plans were being drawn for pieces of equipment as people looked over each other's shoulder, making notes. A boy about seventeen years old approached them.

"Yo, Samantha!" he called, waving. He had jet black hair and grey eyes.

"It's Samaria or Shadow, not Samantha," Shadow folded her arms, glaring playfully.

"Hai, hai. I see you brought friends," the older boy said, "Nazumi Takayo," he said, extending a hand.

"I'm Gon Freecss," Gon said, taking it.

His eyes widened, "Freecss eh? Your dad was in the Chairman election. An archaeological hunter, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah," Gon nodded. "That's Killua and Alluka, his brother."

Killua hit Gon on the head. "How many times do I need to tell you?! Alluka's a girl!"

"Onii-chan don't hit him!" Alluka said.

Shadow sweatdropped. Nazumi looked confused, "Eh? Which is it?" Gon and Shadow shrugged.

"Anyway, I wanted to see Rayne. She's not busy, is she?" the blacklist hunter asked.

"No, she's just testing some stuff out. I'll take you to her," Nazumi offered.

"Nah, it's fine. Tell Whistine, I said hi," Shadow teased as the older boy blushed.

"Y-yeah..." he stuttered. They walked to an elevator and stepped inside. Shadow pressed the button for floor one hundred.

"Who's Whistine?" Killua asked, curious.

"Nazumi's best friend... Or only crush, I should say..." she laughed evilly. "She's this pretty girl with long purplish blue hair and blue eyes. I keep telling him to ask her already, but he's too shy. So... I tease him about it," she closed her eyes, smiling.

"Oh," Gon said. Killua couldn't help but wonder if Shadow liked anyone. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Ah, we're here! Don't touch anything unless they tell you to. They're pretty strict here. They'll kick you out on the streets if you so much as breathe on the equipment," Shadow said as the door opened. "Welcome to floor one hundred; the testing center."

Alluka and Gon looked around in awe. Killua tried to downplay it, but he felt that way too. The place looked awesome. They had everything up here. Hoverboards, hoverboots, games, phones, computers, tablets, toys; you name it. There was even a holographic game desk that two kids were playing on. They walked up to them.

"That looks cool. Can I try?" Killua asked, tapping a girl on the shoulder.

She nodded, "Yeah. Just go on that side and start playing. We were just about to start a video game competition! Highest score wins!"

Killua did as she said, walking over to and empty side. He held his hands over the holographic controls. A holographic screen appeared in front of the three. "Start playing in three... two... one... Go!" the video game said and the three started playing.

Gon and Alluka watched as they played, killing all the monsters and beating the bosses of each level. Shadow raised an eyebrow in amusement; she was considering making Killua (who was deep into the game) lose, but she decided that it wouldn't be as fun as his reaction when he saw. Soon, the boy died at level sixty three, slamming his fist on the table in anger.

"Damn it!" he shouted. Killua and the girl were still at it. They had reached level seventy now.

"Eh?! How do they reach that high?!" Gon asked in amazement.

"Onii-chan is so cool!" Alluka said happily, hugging Shadow. They were nearing level ninety five now.

Soon the game finished, both reaching level one hundred. Killua looked at the girl. The scores came on the screen.

 _Killua: 49640_

 _Aisha: 4963_ 7

Killua smirked, "Aisha, eh? Looks like I won."

Aisha scowled, "Tch. Only by three points. Besides, you didn't beat those two scores."

Killua looked at the screen and his eyes widened, "Ehhhh?! Impossible!"

The screen read:

 _Rayne (*_ _ﾟ▽ﾟ_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _: 50680_

 _Shadow d=('_ _)=b : 50467_

It even had a taunting smiley face.

Shadow burst into laughter at his reaction. "You should have seen your face!" she said, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

Killua was depressed, "How could that Hag beat _me?!"_

Shadow patted him on the back, smirking. "Anything is possible, Old Man."

A blackish brown haired girl appeared next to them suddenly. The three jumped in surprise. "Besides, Shadow couldn't beat me," Her cheeks were covered in soot and her ocean blue eyes, twinkled like Dumbledore. **(A/n: Harry Potter reference :D** )

"Quit reminding me, will you?" Shadow snapped, embarrassed.

"Never, little sister," Rayne smirked.

She had on a sleeveless jeans jacket over a long-sleeved navy blue turtleneck shirt, blue jeans shorts and black boots. She had on a pair of black headphones and black gloves. Rayne took off her plastic goggles and put them on her head.

"How did you get there?!" Aisha asked, bewildered.

"Oh that? I was testing out this invisibility watch. Glad to see that it works fine!" the girl said happily.

"Who are you?" Gon asked curiously.

"You haven't figured that out yet? Rayne Ravenswood, at your service!" Rayne saluted.

"Ehhhh?! You're Rayne?! Somehow I thought you'd be more... Mature..." Killua sweatdropped.

"Hey! I'm plenty mature! You can't be judging yet, since you just met me!" Rayne jabbed him in the face with her finger.

"Rayne... You play video games on every mission you get..." Shadow looked at her.

"Oh shush," the girl snapped, "Who are you three? I know Aisha already."

"I'm Gon Freecss!" Gon said, "Nice to meet you, Rayne!"

"Vice versa..." Rayne said, but sweatdropped as steam came off him. "That means you too..."

"Ohhhh..." they sweatdropped at his cluelessness.

"Anyway, I'm Killua Zoldyck. That's my sister-" Killua started.

"-Brother-" Shadow interrupted.

" _-Sister,_ Alluka." He glared at her which she gladly returned.

"Two Zoldycks and a Freecss. Odd combo," Rayne commented. Aisha took two steps back.

"What's your name?" Gon asked Aisha.

"Aisha Hayles. I'm a Hacker Hunter. Don't you know that already?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just wanted to know your last name," Gon said, rubbing his head.

"So... Shadow? Find the Legion yet?" Rayne asked as she wiped the soot onto her sleeve.

"No. I got a... lead, that they were somewhere in Malauki, so I decided to drop off the twins at home. They snuck on board the plane," Shadow explained.

"Yeah, I know. I hope Kai isn't there. Honestly, I don't want him to come back from Euroma," Rayne commented.

"Where's that?" Gon asked.

"Near Kakin on the Azizan continent," Aisha answered.

"He can fall off a mountain for all I care. I'm tired of him trying to kill me every time I leave and come home," Shadow said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Who's Kai and why does he want to kill you?" Killua asked suspiciously.

 _'Ah... I slipped up...'_ Shadow thought. "Kai's my older... brother," she said in distaste. "He tries to kill me every time I come home. As for why... I've no idea," she answered.

"You're brother wants to kill you?!" Gon shouted out in shock, "Why?!"

"As I said... No idea. He's been trying since I took the hunter exam, four years ago," Shadow said.

"Three years ago... You took it when you were ten?! You must have been tiny considering how short you are now!" Killua shouted. An image of a four foot Shadow appeared in their minds.

Shadow pushed away the image. She flushed, "Shut up! I'm not short!"

"No, you're tall," Killua said sarcastically. She flushed redder.

"A-anyway... We should probably get a souvenir, before I forget. Rayne, have anything?" Shadow changed the subject.

"Yeah. Choose from that box over there. Shadow come here. I need to talk to you in that room over there," Rayne said, pulling her over.

"This cannot be good," the brunette commented, following her. Gon and Killua shrugged at each other before heading to the box with Alluka.

The two stepped inside the room and Rayne closed the door, locking it. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Can't they hear through the door?"

"Soundproof," Rayne said, turning to her. "What's up? You're hiding something from them. Don't lie, I can tell."

Shadow sighed, "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"No you can't. Now talk."

"It's my powers lately. They keep acting up. I've lost control twice now and the second time, I could barely remember my own actions."

"Go on."

"I keep having dreams about some creation of darkness, Nocturne. According to her, she was created from the darkness inside of me and she's trapped somehow. At first, she asked me to set her free and she'll team up with me. But when I said no, she said that she'll escape herself and kill my... friends," Shadow said hesitantly.

"It's not that hard to say the word. You need to quit being so cold and let them in. If they want to help; let them. But back to the topic. What else happened?"

"Some creep magician or joker, named Hisoka appeared. Apparently they knew him before. He said he knew about my powers and even about their weaknesses. He told me that the Legion was somewhere in Malauki. He also said that a bunch of thieves from Meteor City, called the Phantom Troupe, also know about my powers and that I would encounter them here. If they know, it's possible that the Legion does too," Shadow frowned, "Certain events have happened, linking them to the Ryodan and the Kurta clan massacre. It's possible that they have a connection with each other and pass information."

"The Genei Ryodan and the Dark Legion? Things are looking chaotic. And with the recent challenge issued from them; hunters will be all over the place adding to the confusion. I'm coming back with you. I need to talk to dad," Rayne said, walking towards the door.

"Something else!" Rayne stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"You guys are all hiding something from me and it has something to do with the Kurta clan massacre and the Legion and a Galaxial Stone. Whatever it is, I won't stop searching until I find out. So tell me now... or I'll just find out for myself," Shadow said seriously, her eyes turning black.

Rayne glanced at her seriously, a torn expression on her face, "I'm sorry... I wish I could, but it's not my place to tell. Please, just stay out of this... Before you get hurt."

"I want to know!" Shadow shouted as Rayne opened the door and ran outside.

 _'You don't understand... You're right in the middle of it..."_ Rayne thought as she walked away from her younger sister.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Killua: I don't get it! Why make the Hag beat me?!**

 **Shadow: You're just mad that I'm better at video games than you!**

 **Killua: No way!**

 **Shadow: Yes way!**

 **Killua: I said no!**

 **Shadow: I said yes!**

 **Nia: *sweatdrops***

 **Gon: Guys calm down...**

 **Both of them: Butt out!**

 **Rayne: You're forgetting who beat you both...**

 **Shadow: Not helping!**

 **Aisha: I'll beat you all! Just you wait! *gives Killua the evil eye***

 **Killua: Why me?**

 **Nia: Because you beat her on your first try. Now get out! I'm talking here!**

 **Killua: Yes ma'am...**

 **Nia: Anyways... *glares at Killua* Review and favorite if you like it! Oh and-**

 **Myles and Matt: Tell her what you think!**

 **Nia: I thought I told you guys to leave... *sighs***


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stones of Power X Kai X Blacklist Hunters

The group of nine stood before the gigantic gates. The gates weren't very thick looking and seemed to be made of a strong metal. Shadow clenched her fists until they became white. She had known that there was a slight chance that Kai had returned from his mission.

Shadow might have acted like he was no big deal, but the truth was that she feared him immensely. She was terrified that one day he might actually succeed and Selena might not be there to stop him. Her powers may be strong, but she was still far weaker than him. Killua noticed her trembling hand and smiled reassuringly at her. She was too busy taking deep breaths to notice though.

Leorio glanced up at the tall black steel barred gates. "Ehhhh?! What kind of protection is this? Anyone can just open it like this! The gate doesn't even have a wall!"

"I doubt that this is really the case Leorio. Remember that the Zoldycks had a smaller door to fool intruders who then got eaten by Mike," Kurapika pointed out.

"M... Mike?" Shadow asked, holding in her emotions.

"My family's guard dog. It kills any intruders who want to enter the mansion," Killua answered.

"You should have seen it! It's _huge!_ About the height of a mountain!" Gon shouted.

"It's not that big; just about the size of a tree," Killua shrugged.

"Sugee!" the twins shouted.

"Can we just get this over with?! I feel like we could be ambushed any minute now!" Leorio complained nervously. He made to open the door.

" _Don't touch it!"_ Shadow shouted, "Did you hear a thing he said?! Of course it is protected!"

"Why can't we touch it?" Gon asked while Killua leaned on the gate.

"If you want 35000 volts of electrocution be my guest. The gates are fired with powerful deadly electricity. As for the area around it; it's blocked by an almost impenetrable nen shield. You can't see it unless you use Gyo," Rayne explained. They used Gyo and saw that the entire area from the gate, right around was covered by a silver dome shield. If they tried to pass it they would just bounce back.

"Pretty spectacular, huh?" Rayne bragged, smirking as their jaws dropped. "The gate is made of an unbreakable metal called _Obsidian Steel._ And this isn't even half of the security we have!"

"We're trained to be electricity resistant. And- Why... is Killua _leaning_ on the gate?!" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"My Hatsu is electricity; I'm not affected by it," he explained.

Shadow folded her arms and blew up her bangs in exasperation. "Quit charging on my gate. Go find a socket to use instead."

"Nah, I'd rather stay here."

"Zoldyck!"

At that point, Killua flew forward and skidded on his feet as he turned around. His eyes widened as he looked at Rayne. She dusted off her gloved hands. "And my Hatsu is wind; thanks for moving out of the way," she said sarcastically. She opened a gate and gestured to go inside.

That was when they noticed that the ground went upwards.

The gate led to a short plain that was covered with a forest of trees and then lead up to a wide plateau, surrounding it. Everywhere was covered with soft white snow. Leorio's jaw dropped and Gon's mouth widened in awe.

"First Killua's family has a mountain and a forest, now your family owns a plateau and a forest? Why not just buy the country for god's sake, you both have the money to buy it?!" Leorio fumed. ' _They could pay for my entire medical school fee and back!'_

"Well you see-" Shadow started.

"There was this one time-" Killua began.

"Don't start, I get it!" Leorio shouted, throwing around his briefcase.

"Yes!" they shouted, smirking as they high fived.

 _'I don't understand these two; sometimes they hate each other, other times they're best friends. It's confusing,'_ Kurapika thought. "Rayne... Is it safe to assume that you have some form of security? Like butlers or something?"

Rayne glanced at him lazily. "Eh? Butlers? We stopped relying on them a while ago. They mainly stay at the house and guard it there or at their quarters. See I developed this technology that is used for security, combined with Nen. You can't pass it unless you beat it. It hasn't failed yet."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, but there is a bunch of Nen daggers waiting to cut us open nearby," Rayne commented as they walked.

Leorio stepped back in fear and looked at the girl. "Wait... _What_ did you say?!" he shouted. At that moment, a large group of daggers created by Transmuter energy flew at them. Killua moved Alluka out of harm's way before dodging as some followed him. Shadow and Rayne started dodging and attacked the daggers; Shadow blasting them with darkness while Rayne sliced them with wind strikes. Kurapika whipped out his chain and caught and deflected some with it. The twins did the same as Rayne and combined their attacks to blow back incoming ones.

Leorio on the other hand was being shielded by Gon who fired _Rock, Paper, Paper_ at the daggers head on, blasting them. Leorio had dived behind Gon in hope that he wouldn't get hit. He squeaked in fear as a dagger landed close to him, deflected by Rayne's wind. "Watch where you direct those things!" he shouted.

"Sorry!" She shouted back. The attacks stopped after a while and they relaxed slightly, their guards raised.

They continued walking until they were ambushed by several Nen copies of a seventeen year old girl holding a pair of fans attacked them. They threw them like boomerangs and swiped at them like swords. They seemed to be enhanced with Shu to give them a sword like ability.

After several fans, cages, animals, poisonous fog and forcefields later, they finally reached near to the end of the forest. Leorio was sweating with exertion from running and punching. Everyone else was fine. They all felt like they were being watched... -Except for Leorio, who was fuming at the amount of times he had looked like a fool when they kept being ambushed and how they had to protect him.

Shadow gritted her teeth, her fists had turned white again as she clenched them. She knew who was watching them, but didn't want to believe it. Leorio complained to Rayne as Shadow glared at the trees around them. Killua could feel her aura spiking almost unnoticeably as she tried to keep it under control.

"Couldn't you have stopped them?! You created the security!" he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I made it so that it can only be stopped inside my room. No one is allowed to enter besides family for any reason and they rarely do, so no such luck. We think of it as extra training," Rayne explained.

A sudden shockwave flew towards them as they jumped out of the way. Gon pulled Leorio as he hopped out of the way. Shadow whipped around and prepared herself. Smoke appeared around her as the attack connected.

"Sarai!" Killua shouted worriedly. Rayne looked near frantic.

The smoke cleared and Shadow appeared, unharmed. She was surrounded by a shield of darkness and her outfit had changed. She wore a purplish-black trench coat, a violet long-sleeved top, black pants and black leather boots. Her hair and eyes were pitch black. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"You shouldn't be back yet," she commented, frowning angrily. Her face seemed like an emotionless mask as she looked at who stood before her.

He was tall, around Kurapika's height and had jet black hair and ice blue cold eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, a dark blue shirt, black pants and black sneakers. He scrutinized the group at the side with a calculating gaze before looking at his younger sister.

"I finished early. I hear that you got a mission," he spoke stoically.

"Yeah," she said shortly. The tension between them was suffocating. You could feel it in the air.

"Did you finish it?"

"No. I got a lead that the people I'm locating are in Malauki. The twins followed me so I decided to bring them back first."

"I see. Have you learnt what the secret is yet?" Kai's cold, calculating gaze flickered to Rayne's for a second.

"No. But I promise you- I _will_ find out. Count on it," Shadow promised, glaring.

"Hmm... Sure... Now why are _they_ here?" he pointed at the group of Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Alluka and Gon. They stiffened.

" _They_ are my... friends... They wanted to help me so I let them," Shadow said determinably, a defiant glint in her eyes.

Kai raised an eyebrow to see if she was joking before breaking out into a small smile. It didn't reach his cold blue orbs. "Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Hahaha! Haha! They are your _'friends_ ' eh? You don't know the meaning of _friends._ And you never will. Your heart is made of pure darkness, even your powers reflect it. They'll either abandon you or you'll hurt them with your powers. You can't have any real _friends,"_ he laughed coldly and cruelly.

Shadow was livid with anger. "Why do _you_ care?! All _you_ ever do is try to kill me! Why start caring now?! I don't even know _why_ you want me dead!" she shouted angrily, a dark aura erupted from her.

"It's exactly that. Your foolish rage and anger will get the people around you killed. If you can't properly control your powers; you don't deserve the right to live," Kai said raising a hand at her face.

Shadow raised her shield in fear, but it didn't work. Kai simply moved so fast that he left several after-images behind him and broke the shield. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to a tree slightly above ground. She choked, gasping for air as _Night Armor_ dropped. She grabbed his hand and tried to pry it off in vain. Black spots danced across her vision as she tried to stay conscious.

"Sarai/Shadow/Onee-chan!" Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Alluka shouted worriedly.

Leorio lifted his briefcase, "How can you do that to your own sister?! I won't just sit here and take this! Hyahhhhh!" he shouted as he ran towards them, swinging his briefcase.

"Leorio!" both Kurapika and Rayne shouted warningly. The doctor ran smack into a forcefield. He flew back and hit another one. He fell to the ground, groaning.

He slowly got up, gripping his head in one hand. He punched the barrier repeatedly. "Rayne! Turn it off! She needs help, he's going to kill her if this lasts much longer!"

"That's just it... I... can't..." Rayne hung her head.

They looked at her. "Why?!" Leorio shouted.

"This isn't a trap. Kai can create near unbreakable forcefields among other things. The only people who can get through it are Dad, Mom and Selena. We have to hope that one of them comes. They won't hear us; it's soundproof," Rayne spoke, glaring at the ground with her fist clenched tightly. She clenched it so tight that it turned white. Blood dripped from her hand, as her nails dug into her skin. She gritted her teeth.

Killua looked worriedly at the brother and sister group, outside of the forcefield. Shadow forced open one eye and glanced at him. He was shocked by the amount of fear and terror he saw in the electric green orb. He was about to try and use his electricity to break the barrier when Kai began to slowly release his grip.

A girl of about seventeen years old appeared behind him with a black and blue fan pointed at Kai. She resembled the clones from before but seemed more deadly and powerful. She wore a black and dark blue top of a traditional Spanish dress, black flared jeans and black sandals. She had what looked like a Chinese chopstick in her ponytail. She had dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Kai. Stop." the girl spoke, her fan looked as sharp as a knife.

"No, it's too dangerous..." Kai muttered.

She arched an eyebrow coldly. "What was that? You realize that I could slice off your head in an instant, right? I don't even need to do that- I can just control you to stop. I'm certain that you don't want me to know certain things that go through your head, do you?" she pointed out. She seemed like she very well may kill him if he defied.

"Tch. You come at the most inopportune of moments... Fine," Kai said, releasing Shadow. She caught her and held her in her hands. Kai tried to knock out the girl with a roundhouse kick to the head. The girl just swiftly ducked, before appearing behind him quickly. She elbowed him twice at two different pressure points and his vision blurred. He managed to stay upright as he glared at the younger girl.

"Don't test me. You know that I won't fall for that," the girl said coldly. She folded the fan and stuck it in her hair. It strangely resembled the other chopstick. She glanced at the trapped group. "Who are they?"

"Some _friends_ of Samaria's and Rayne's," Kai said in distaste.

"Hmmm... Let them go, they're of no harm," Selena said, her gaze flickering back to Kai.

"Why?"

"I _said_ don't test me. I'm not in a good mood and I don't have time for your shenanigans. Why don't you go fight a tree instead of trying to kill Samaria?" she spoke dryly.

"Tch. Fine," Kai said, releasing the shield. Leorio was in the middle of punching and fell down onto the cold snowy ground. They walked towards them. Kai turned to walk away, but not before making eye contact with Kurapika. Conjurer to Conjurer, Kurapika did understand Kai's point of view about Shadow's power. He just believed that it was the wrong way to go about it.

Leorio shouted at him. "Oi! Don't just walk away! Fight me like a man! I'll take you on any day!"

Kai looked at him disinterestedly through the corner of his eyes. "That would be a waste of my time. If you can't properly dodge that weak shockwave yourself... Then you wouldn't stand a chance against me. You seem pretty confident in yourself for an idiot. Go back to medical school," he brushed him off before walking off.

"Why you-!" Leorio shouted. "Stuck up rich brat! You're worse than Kurapika!"

"I heard that!" Kurapika pointed out, glaring at Leorio.

"How did Kai know that you were in medical school?" Gon asked.

"He probably could tell from your emotions. I was able to tell within a short amount of time of knowing you that you didn't want to become a hunter for money," he answered.

"Most likely. I could tell too. You really should do a better job of hiding that fact. Enemies will know that you're easy to beat and attack you more often," the girl pointed out.

"Insolent kid! You're all the same... First Kurapika, then Killua, then Shadow, then Rayne, then Kai and now you! Haven't you people heard of respect for your elders?!" Leorio ranted.

"You aren't even all that old, you know?" Kurapika pointed out.

"How old is he?" Rayne raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty one," Leorio said.

"Ehhh?!" Rayne shouted in shock, falling down.

"What?! Impossible!" the twins exclaimed.

The girl turned to get a good look. "You must be joking. You look at least thirty," she raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hehe. You're closer... I thought he was at least thirty seven!" Rayne exclaimed, chuckling nervously.

"Forty!" the twins shouted.

"I don't know why I even like you guys... I'm not that old!" Leorio exclaimed. He cried anime tears.

"So Selena, right?" Kurapika started.

Selena glanced at the Kurta. "Yes. What is it?"

"Does Kai always do this?" he asked.

"Yes. He thinks that Samaria's putting us in danger ever since the Equinoxal Ston- I mean, because of her powers," Selena explained as they walked.

"Equinoxal Stone?" Kurapika asked.

"Ah so you noticed. I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you a little bit. The Equinoxal Stone is a sort of powerful legendary stone that we used to guard. Its counterpart is the Galaxial Stone. That's all that I can tell you, without consequences," Selena spoke as she carried Shadow up the Plateau, leading them.

"I see... Does this plateau have a name?" Killua asked.

"Yes it does. This is the Ashura Plateau, some people say mountain but it is a plateau," Selena explained, glancing at him. "Are you a... Zoldyck by any chance?"

"Yeah, the name's Killua. How did you know?"

"You resemble them. Silva-sama and Zeno-sama to be specific," Selena said as they climbed.

"I never really thought about that..." Killua commented.

Shadow began to stir as she regained consciousness. Her eyes darted around before landing on Selena's face and she relaxed slightly. She looked uncomfortable. "Can you put me down? I can stand you know," she spoke.

"Hm? Oh you're awake. Sure," Selena said, stopping as she put Samaria on her feet. She wobbled slightly before regaining her balance.

Their faces lit up. Gon ran over to her. "Shadow! Are you okay?" he shouted. The twins ran over and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shadow spoke, hugging them back as she looked at Gon.

"That's a relief, I thought you were a goner," Killua commented.

"Glad to know that you have so much faith in me," Shadow spoke sarcastically.

"No problem," Killua said.

"If I may ask Shadow, what is your relationship with your brother?" Kurapika asked curiously.

"We aren't close. It's more like Kai knows me and I know him. The only times he actually speaks to me are when he is forced to or when he tries to kill me," Shadow answered, a faraway look in her eyes. "It was fine when I was like nine and below, but since I took the Hunter exam when I was ten he started attacking me."

"I tell you, when I get my hands on that guy-!" Leorio started.

"-You'll lose," Selena, Rayne, Shadow, Myles and Matt pointed out.

Leorio flushed embarrassedly, "Shut up!"

"Anyways, we're here," Selena announced. Before them on the plateau, was a second set of electrified steel gates.

"Oh come on! You guys have _another_ set of gates?!" Leorio shouted, glaring at Rayne.

"I lost imagination! If they lived through all of that, might as well electrocute them again!" Rayne raised her hands in a _'what?'_ motion.

"Is that even possible?!"

"Well you lived!"

"Touché," Kurapika agreed.

Selena simply rolled her eyes and opened the gates. Before them stood a gigantic light gold and black mansion with two rows palm trees in front leading up to the entrance. The snow had been pushed off of the roof and onto the ground and on the trees. There was a group of three different blimps next to the building. The place looked grand.

"It's official. You Zoldycks and Ravenswoods are filthy stinking rich," Leorio commented, whistling in awe.

"Eh, it's okay," Killua commented, "You haven't seen my house though."

Leorio stared at him incredulously. "Seriously?!"

"Eh, it's fine," Shadow commented, the twins on either side of her. Her arms were behind her head as they walked.

"How would you know?" Killua raised an eyebrow.

"Father told us," she said vaguely.

"Eh?! Your dad knows the Zoldycks?" Leorio exclaimed.

"Uhuh, he had to work with them before on a mission. He took Mother and Kai with him to meet them," Shadow answered.

 _'And Sarai, but she doesn't remember,'_ Killua thought, glancing at the girl.

"I have made contact with Illumi on few occasions," Selena added, distaste in her tone. "Long story short, I don't like the brat."

"You know Illumi?!" Leorio shouted.

"Much to my irritation, yes. Annoying brat. You have no idea how utterly irritating that Zoldyck can be when he wants to be," Selena said, glancing at Killua.

Two old people stood at the entrance. The old lady had clipped up blackish brown hair and cold calculating gray eyes. She wore a traditional Indian black and gold long-sleeved dress and black gloves and boots. She seemed slightly taller than Killua. The old man had greying black hair and cold ice blue eyes. He wore a black and greyish-green Japanese Hakama and gray sandals and socks. Both of them gave off an aura of power.

"Eh? Who are those old guys?" Leorio asked rudely.

"Leorio! Have some respect!" Kurapika reprimanded.

"He's right. Those two are the oldest living Ravenswoods in the family. They could kill you in an instant. While we may be relatively nicer than the Zoldycks, we won't hesitate to kill. _Shōri wa chikaradesu_ ; victory is power. We all stand by it. They're two of the most powerful people that you'll ever meet," Selena spoke as they stopped in front of them.

"Ah children, I see you have returned. Who are these people?" the man asked, his gaze flickering to Shadow's for a second.

"These are some... friends of mine. They saved me from certain death and wanted to help me so I let them," Shadow answered.

"Friends, eh? Alright come in," the old lady said, turning towards the house. "I am Diana and this is Lucifer, we are Shadow's grandparents on her father's side."

"Nice to meet you," Kurapika nodded as they entered the house.

"Sugee!" Gon shouted as Leorio's jaw dropped. The inside looked better than the outside. Myles and Matt ran from the group further into the mansion.

"No running in the house!" Diana shouted.

"Gomen!" they shouted, running anyway.

"I keep telling Maialaine to discipline her children. They can't be good blacklist hunters if they're so reckless. An example of that is Samaria," Lucifer commented.

"Hey! I'm not reckless!" Shadow flushed embarrassedly.

"Hmm... Sure..." Diana, Lucifer, Selena and Rayne all commented dryly.

She flushed more, stuffing her hands in her pockets and looking away. "Please... I'm not reckless..." she muttered among other things.

"Oh yes," Diana commented. "Samaria, you need to change..."

"Um, no I don't..." Shadow moved to the back of the group.

"Butlers!" within seconds, hands reached out and pulled her into a room.

"Um will she be okay?" Killua sweatdropped.

"She's fine. Grandmother just believes that Shadow should dress traditionally if she is to head _'the next generation of Ravenswood'_ she says," Rayne explained as they walked.

"If Shadow is going to head the next set of blacklist hunters, she must look presentable. You can't attend a meeting dressed like that," Diana lectured as they walked.

They stopped outside a door leading to a large guest room. "This the master guest bedroom. There are three more guest bedrooms. Two of you can sleep in here, two in the other room and one in the last one."

"Okay, thanks," Kurapika spoke, nodding slightly.

"If you need anything just ask one of the children- besides the twins, or the butlers. The dining hall is the last room on the left. Come when you are ready," Lucifer spoke. The two left the room, Selena behind them.

"Well that was something," Rayne said, "I'm going to check on Shadow. Don't trouble anything or they'll kill you. Possibly literally."

...

Shadow marched out of the room. She escaped from the butler who had been following her. Some time ago, Diana had made a rule- against Maialaine's wishes, that a butler should be with her at all times to make sure that she didn't escape the grounds unless she was on a mission. She was basically trapped.

She knew it wouldn't be long until Sanura (the butler assigned to watch her) found her. Much like the Zoldycks, the butlers were all experienced nen users. Sanura for instance could manipulate time in fighting. There was about two moves that Shadow knew.

 _Space Transport_ \- when she teleports at a rapid speed and attacks.

 _Time Bomb-_ which is what it said, she threw time bombs. She didn't really know any others.

She half-expected Sanura to just appear before her but so far, it looked like she might have lost her. She walked past a partially open door and caught piece of a conversation. She had been using Zetsu, so they didn't sense her presence.

"...Too dangerous. The Equinoxal Stone is too powerful to walk into their territory. They already know about the Galaxial Stone; it's only a matter of time before they learn about its existence," Her grandfather spoke.

"Father is right. It was too reckless to test her so early. She has yet to fully control her powers," her father spoke.

"She must be tested. Maialaine, you have put this off for too long. Either Samaria inherits the family business or Selena does. And we all know that Selena's methods aren't very sightly," Diana commented.

"Kai is getting restless. Selena had to stop him from attacking before a group of outsiders. Either we keep her here or she learns to master her power."

"She will continue the mission and then we will decide. Rayne says that she is trying to learn the secret," Maia said, glancing at the door. _'I know that you are there. I'm helping you out. They wish to keep your powers a secret, but I think that you have the right to know,'_ she thought.

"What are you doing?" Rayne asked from next to her.

Shadow stumbled backwards into the hallway. "Um, nothing. I thought you were with Gon and the others."

"I was, until I decided to check on you. Anyways, I won't be here when you get caught for eavesdropping," she said, walking off. Shadow looked back; they had stopped speaking.

"Rayne wait!" she called, catching up to her.

"What is it?" Rayne asked as they walked.

"Tell me... What exactly are the Equinoxal and Galaxial Stones? I keep hearing stuff about them. You don't have to tell me the secret; just tell me what they are."

"I suppose I can tell you. Selena did tell the others," Rayne started, "As far as I know, the Equinoxal Stone is one of the legendary stones. It contains pure dark energy; while the Galaxial Stone contains only light energy. They were created by two masters of nen. I think one was Chairman Netero and the other was someone else, a nen master who specialized in dark powers. Our family has been entrusted with the task of guarding the Equinoxal Stone. I don't know what happened to the Galaxial Stone though. That's what they won't tell me."

"Oh. But what does that have to do with me?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"That, I can't tell you. But please, it's just going to get more dangerous if you keep trying. You might not want to know."

"I'll make no promises. I'm still going to try."

"Well, I warned you anyways..." she sighed.

"I suppose..." they walked, talking until they bumped into Killua and Sanura.

"Samaria-sama! Are you alright?" Sanura shouted. The butler had fiery red hair and blackish-grey eyes. She wore a black version of the Zoldycks' butler uniform.

"See there she is-" Killua stopped himself. His jaw dropped as he stared at the third youngest Ravenswood who was now groaning at Sanura. She was wearing a purple long sleeved traditional Indian dress with two magenta lines at the bottom and at the end of her sleeves. The dress had some gold designs and a golden line at the bottom, purple Indian style pants and she had on a pair of black Indian boots. Her brown and black hair was rolling down her shoulders and chest in waves and she didn't have on her backways hat for once. She had on two gold bracelets on each of her wrists. Overall, she looked great.

"Awww... And here I thought I had lost you..." Shadow groaned, placing a hand to her head.

"I keep telling you to stop trying," Rayne spoke smugly, her eyes closed.

"Oh shush. It was good while it lasted," Shadow glared playfully, her eyes narrowed.

"It didn't last long, did it?" Rayne pointed out, smirking. From the way they were acting, you couldn't tell that they just had a serious conversation take place.

"Where did you go?" Sanura asked.

"I don't have to tell you," Samaria pointed out. She felt a gaze on her and glanced at Killua who flushed when their eyes met and turned away.

"It's my duty to protect you- what if you ran into Kai?" she pointed out.

"Eh? That pest hasn't left yet?" Shadow commented, groaning again.

"No, Maialaine-sama wishes to speak to him," she answered.

"Oi! Killua! You've said nothing- are you sick?" Rayne walked over to him smirking. She had also noticed his stare.

"What do I have to talk to please you? I was thinking about something," Killua snapped.

"More like _someone_ eh?" the inventor ruffled his hair, annoying him.

"Hey! Quit it!" Killua flushed, pulling away her hand.

"So why are you with Sanura?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh the old man said that dinner was ready. Everyone's in there now," Killua answered.

"Eh? I just saw him a minute ago! How long ago was that?"

"About a minute ago."

Shadow blew up her bangs again. "Bothersome old man... Making me seem crazy... Sometimes I think he finds me amusing more than anything," she muttered.

"He does," Rayne said.

She flushed, "Shut up."

...

The dining room was huge. Like the rest of the house it was painted light gold and black. Three gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting up the room. A long dark brown table was in the center with about fifteen brown chairs around it.

Almost every member of the family was there- except the third oldest son, Sudan who was out doing who knows what. They sat in order of age and gender. Diana sat on one side, followed by Maialaine, Selena, Rayne and Shadow, while Lucifer sat on the other side. Kai, Myles and Matt sat next to him. The twins had moved up so that Kurapika could sit down. Gon sat next to him, while Alluka and Killua sat opposite. Leorio sat at the other end while the head, Kenzako was at the top.

They ate in silence for a while until Kenzako cleared his throat, standing. They placed down their utensils and looked- except for Leorio who later noticed and followed; embarrassed.

Kenzako wore a black Japanese Hakama with gold rings at the bottom of the pants and sleeves and black boots. He radiated power and authority. It was obvious that he was the head of the Ravenswood family.

"We would like to welcome the... _assistance..._ of our guests. They have chosen to help us in locating the Dark Legion. Please introduce yourselves to us," Kenzako spoke. He seemed very intimidating and reluctant as he did.

Kurapika stood up. "My name is Kurapika, a fellow blacklist hunter. Pleased to meet you sir, but that isn't the only reason that I wish to help. I have my own reasons. Certain events have happened linking them to my past and I wish to find out if they are true," he looked at him in the eye.

"A Kurta?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I see. Well I might be willing to assist you but there will be a cost."

"Kenzako!" Maialaine shouted.

"It's fine. I presume you don't mean money?" Kurapika smiled slightly at the lady, before stoically looking back at him.

"Ah, a smart one. Talk to me outside, after dinner," Kenzako said.

"Alright," he nodded, sitting again.

Maialaine glared at Kenzako. _'Father claims that I have to be stricter, but there goes him just giving out information at a price. Tch. Biased to their son aren't they.'_ she thought, glancing at Kurapika.

Gon hopped to his feet. "Gon Freecss! I want to help Shadow fight those people and stop their plans!"

"An honest one, isn't he?" Selena commented, sweatdropping. Rayne snickered at her observation.

"Tch," Kai said, uninterested. He didn't understand why anyone would help Shadow, but the group probably didn't know about her past. Well that was just it- they _didn't_ know. If they knew- well they wouldn't be sticking around any longer that's for sure. He watched as Gon sat down and Leorio stood up.

"I don't see the point in this, but fine! Leorio Paradiknight. I don't think I need a reason to help! That's all," he said, banging the table as he sat.

 _'A dense one, for sure,'_ was what ran through their minds.

Killua stood up, hands in his pockets as he looked at every one of them, his eyes finally landing on Kenzako's. "My name's Killua Zoldyck. That's my brother, Alluka. Just so you know, I no longer participate in the assassination business cause I'm tired of it. I'm helping because I made myself involved in it. There's no turning back now, I already killed two members of the legion. And I don't plan to turn on any of you if you're worried about that either."

"I assure you that we aren't. I told your father that with all that pressure on you, you would rebel. You were the Zoldyck heir, right?" Maialaine asked standing. Her husband gave her a look.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So I was right. And the same will eventually happen if you keep pressuring Kenzako," she glared at him. _'Whether you want to keep the Equinoxal Stone in your clutches or make Samaria the heir, she will eventually rebel. It is only a matter of time.'_

 _'You're in dangerous waters, Maia. I told you to stop trying three years ago,'_ the head of house thought. "Keep your 'prophecies' in your head. They are merely hunches. You may sit, Killua." he waved. Killua sat, noting the tense air between the two. Shadow hadn't looked up as she stared at her plate, bangs covering her eyes. She didn't say anything. Rayne glanced worriedly at her.

"You say that now, but I'm always right and you know it," she said. She was the calmer of the two as his aura was barely spiking.

"You two. Sit. You can argue when there aren't any guests in the room," Lucifer spoke.

Maialaine obeyed but Kenzako was still standing. "I don't know how long Shade will be on the mission at this rate," he spoke, gaining their attention.

Shadow looked up abruptly, her eyes a piercing grey. They were wide as she stared at her father. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"You heard me!"

"Kenzako!" Maialaine shouted, her eyes glanced at Lucifer and Diana for their reaction. Diana was nodding approvingly while Lucifer remained emotionless. "You agree?!"

"It's been too long. We need to reach a decision before she turns fifteen. The mission will take up too much of the time," Diana spoke.

Shadow couldn't believe her ears. After she finally got a chance to leave the house again, there was a chance that she would be stuck here forever. She was shocked and annoyed. Ever since she heard about it, she had hated the thought of leading the family with a passion. Now they wanted her to do it? Couldn't they get Selena? Her sister was more talented than her in many ways.

"Seriously?!" Rayne shouted, "You all know that she doesn't want to. Plus the _Legion_ , of all people, is planning to launch a plan within the end of a month and three weeks and you're worried about who'll lead in over seven more years?! Can't you tell what's more important?!"

"Silence child! This matter does not concern you!" he shouted.

"She's my little sister! Of course it concerns me!" Rayne stood defiantly.

Maialaine ran over to the group. "It's best if you exit before this escalates. My husband can be terrible when he snaps," she said, ushering them out.

"Tell it to him, Rayne!" Leorio shouted, ignoring her. Kurapika pulled him outside as Alluka followed. The door shut behind them. Killua and Gon stayed behind.

"Kenzako, calm yourself! I'm starting to think that you were the wrong choice to lead the family!" Lucifer reprimanded.

"At any rate, I doubt that Samaria's the right choice," Kai spoke up. Shadow was stunned- was he actually defending her? "She's too dangerous a gamble. Selena's the more suitable choice." Ah, there's the catch.

"Erm, Selena-" Maialaine started.

"Yes I know- the methods. But if Samaria's not willing, I'll take it," Selena spoke.

"Exactly, have any of you asked her opinion?" Rayne pointed out.

"She's too young to understand the complications..." the father started.

Shadow clenched her fist, eyes turning black under her bangs.

"She's the best option..."

She gritted her teeth.

"She doesn't need to have a say-"

"That's it!" Shadow snapped, "I'm tired of you arguing over whether _I_ should lead this family! I don't even want to lead this family! I don't want the responsibility! I don't want to be stuck in this wretched house for most of my life! Do you even care what I think?!"

"Samaria-" Diana started.

"Don't Samaria me. I said I won't do it and I won't. If you take me off the mission I'll just go anyways."

Kai grabbed her by the collar. "Listen here brat-!" Killua, Gon, Rayne and Selena were ready to turn on him when-

"Kaisho Ravenswood!" A cold voice shouted. They all turned to see that a powerful aura was coming from Maialaine. Her voice had an eerie hypnotic quality as she spoke and her eyes were mixed between blue and green. "I am tired of talking to you about this. You of all people know what I can do to you in this state. Don't try anything with me!"

Kai's hand actually slightly trembled and his eyes were slightly wide. He let go of Shadow who stumbled into Killua. He caught her. "You okay?" he asked worriedly. He had had a similar argument before he left for the hunter exam.

"Fine," Shadow responded, steadying herself. Her voice was glacial as she spoke.

"Shadow-" Gon started.

"I _said_ I'm _fine_!" she looked back at them with a glare that made Killua's blood run cold. Her eyes were a piercing pitch black and contained only pure hatred and darkness. Her entire stance was frigid and it seemed that if given a slight push; her aura would consume them. Gon took a step back.

She turned back to her family. Maialaine spoke again hypnotically, "Everyone... calm down... We can discuss this at a later date."

"But-" Kenzako started.

" _Later!"_ she glared darkly. He held his tongue. " _Dismissed_ ," Maialaine said the one word with a hidden ominous power; one that wouldn't be thought possible if you never heard her.

And with that, Shadow disappeared out of the room.

 **...**

 **Another Chapter posted! Anyways, tell me what you think and on to the next chapter... :-D**

 **~Nia-chan**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Platinum X Victoire X Attack

 **I feel so sad... ~Hunter x Hunter is finished... o(** **﹏** **)o I can't believe it's done now, I loved the anime. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the show's end. Tell me what you think!**

 **...**

The black haired man walked cautiously through the streets of the city. He wore a black cloak that billowed through the cool breeze as he walked. Though he acted casual, he was anything but. He could sense around five hunters following him; no doubt to try and hand him over to the Association.

He smirked at the thought. While it was certainly surprising to see that they had actually managed to track him down, he hadn't really been trying to hide in the first place. He had actually been itching for a fight these days.

Not wanting to attract much attention, he turned into a dark alley passage and stopped. They followed suit.

"Is there a reason why you five insist upon following me?" he asked amusedly.

They just froze and stood until the leader spoke up. "Howdid you know?" he growled.

"How long do you think I knew?"

"From around two minutes ago."

"Hm... How modest... No. I knew from _the beginning,"_ the man smirked turning around.

"It makes no difference now! It's over Platinum! Just admit it and we might spare you!" another guy shouted. They raised their Hatsu in defense.

He laughed in amusement, "Spare me? I find the idea of you having to spare me quite entertaining actually," his steel grey eyes bore into their souls and he widened his arms 'warmly'. "Well? Come at me."

They hesitated wondering if he had some tricks up his sleeve before they finally agreed on attacking. That moment of hesitation was all that Kyran Platinum needed to know everything about them.

They flew at him from all sides and he smirked. _'This will be so easy; it's painful, actually,'_ he thought. He swiftly dodged as one guy swiped at him furiously with a pair of nen filled axes. Each gave off a strong burst of energy as he swiped faster but he managed to keep dodging before Platinum suddenly appeared behind him with two axes in his hands. They clashed furiously until Platinum threw up one of his axes high into the air.

He went low on the ground and did a low kick, knocking him off of his feet. The hunter dropped to the ground with a thud and the axe landed straight in his heart before he could get up. Platinum quickly took out another one of the hunters who was attempting to sneak up on him with the other axe. One of the two had hidden himself for protection while he created a nen army of about twenty people.

Platinum quickly worked through their ranks; stabbing, cutting and knocking out any nen soldiers in his way. The other guy threw a spear at him and he barely managed to dodge. The smell of his blood filled his nose as he looked at his shoulder. There was a slightly deep cut in his shoulder. It wasn't serious but it would need treating. He picked the spear out of the ground and looked at him. All of a sudden, he was holding four spears in his hands.

"Let's try something; I'm going to make three other spears exactly like this one. You have to guess which one is the one that you need to dodge. Now; which one is it?" he threw them all towards him.

They sped towards him at a rapid pace and the hunter shouted in fear as he dodged the third. "This one!" within a second, there was a spear in his stomach. "H- how?" he stuttered.

"Right guess; wrong interpretation. There was no guarantee that I wouldn't attack you when I threw them," he said and let him go, the light leaving his eyes as he fell to the floor.

Platinum frowned as the fourth guy yelled a battle cry as he tried to attack him. He gave him a swift hit to the temple and he collapsed at his feet; dead. He dusted off his hands and had turned sideways when a card flew past him and impaled itself into the final hunter's body. He dropped with a thud.

Platinum turned to face the owner. "Hisoka. So you decided to come back?"

"Aww~ Don't sound so disappointed. You know that I would never betray the Legion's trust," the redheaded magician shuffled his cards, smirking.

"Please, you joined the Phantom Troupe so you could fight Chrollo, speaking of which; are you still a member?" he said tying a dark cloth around the cut.

"No. Though there may be a few changes..."

"Like what?"

"Paku and Ubo are no longer with us; while Chrollo has lost his nen. Rather unfortunate don't you think?" he smirked, glancing at a card.

"I presume you will not tell me, who is the source of this misfortune?" Hisoka shook his head. "As I thought."

"You'll be seeing them soon."

"And as you know, I already know that. They're here in Mataris."

"Ah, Kyran. I was always amazed at how much you knew. You even knew my reason for joining the Legion was to fight you~ " the clown spoke.

"I'm not interested in fighting you Hisoka, I don't have time for this," the leader said, he started to walk away.

"The Equinoxal Stone, Huh~ "

Kyran Platinum stopped in his tracks. "How does, the likes of you, know that information?"

"A little birdie told me," Hisoka said, licking his lips, "Interested are we?"

"What do you want?" he snapped, exasperatedly.

"Just a question~ am I included in your two months game of tag?" Hisoka asked, placing a hand to his hip.

"If you want."

"You might be making a mistake then. I'm free to kill as I please."

"Do whatever you want to, I don't care, just don't get in the way. I'm warning you Hisoka," he grabbed one of his cards and pointed it at him.

"Hai, Hai. I won't," the joker raised his hands in a surrender motion as he did, chuckling at the older man.

 _Chop_

 _Chop_

 _Knock_

 _Bang_

 _Ban_ g - was all that could be heard in the forest surrounding the greyish plateau. It was the only thing that ran through Shadow's head as she focused on murdering the tree in front of her. _Swipe, kick._ She was doing what she did best. Releasing her anger and frustration.

She was trying to do it in the least harmful way possible; not with her aura, which would have burned half of the trees in the woods by now if she let it out. Shadow wasn't using her fists or her scythe either; she was using a pair of transmuted nen daggers made from her darkness that she had decided to create instead. The scythe was too hard to wield properly so she got a new weapon. This one was better in close range situations.

She was tired of her family's selfish desires. The world faced potential danger thanks to the Dark Legion who had some sort of doomsday weapon they had no idea what; and what were they focused on? Who will lead the family in five more years. They needed to get their priorities straightened.

At times she felt like her mother was the only one who understood her. She could see how she felt about all this. She was easily the calmest, most easygoing person in the family. It was very rare for Maialaine to release a bit of her true power. She must really be pissed then.

Shadow was startled out of her thoughts by a hand stopping hers right as she was cutting the tree. "What the-?"

"Shadow, what exactly do you think you are doing?" Kurapika.

She glanced up at him through the corner of her eyes, "What do you think? I'm using a tree as a punching bag."

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" the blonde Kurta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose. Do you plan on letting my arm go anytime soon?" she said coldly.

He obeyed. "I wish to talk to you about information regarding your mission. Your father gave me the choice whether to share it with you or not."

She dropped her hand and put back her nen daggers as she looked at him. "What is it?"

"The Legion. Your third theory was right. Apparently the Dark Legion discovered that the elder of our clan somehow had found one of the two legendary stones; the Galaxial Stone. So they fed a lie to the Phantom Troupe and stole it in the aftermath but they lost it somehow. At least that's the summary. It still gives neither of them an excuse for killing my people," he said all this with his eyes closed tightly.

"Oh. You remembered my hypothesis?" Shadow raised her eyebrows.

"It wasn't all that hard to remember. I have a good memory I suppose," Kurapika smiled.

"Showoff," the blacklist hunter pouted. He laughed, ruffling her head. She frowned and patted it back.

"But how do you think that information will help me?" Shadow asked, leaning on the tree.

"I figured that this Galaxial Stone may have something to do with whatever they are planning. It would do good to know more about it."

"You have a point..."

"So are you feeling better?" Kurapika asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed pretty angry a while ago. If you don't mind my asking; what happened in there?" Kurapika asked curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said coldly.

"I see."

"No offense Kurapika, but I can handle my problems in my own way. I don't need any help. For the Legion your free to do so but otherwise; don't."

"I believe you. But it's not wise to keep all your emotions locked up inside," Kurapika counseled.

"You worry about your problems; I'll worry about mine. I'm telling you, I'm fine, Kurapika," Shadow said calmly.

"Very well. Your father wishes to speak to you about something," he said, stepping back.

"Tell him I say that if I come, I'm gonna _eventually._ I can't bother with his stress right now," Shadow shouted coldly.

"He says it's urgent."

"Well it's not urgent to me; it can wait," the third youngest Ravenswood stated.

Kurapika sighed exasperatedly and raised an eyebrow. "Just go, Samaria," he said sternly.

"Fine," she obeyed, walking towards the plateau.

Kurapika tensed once she was out of both earshot and view. "You can come out now, I know you're there, you know."

He expected many people, heck he even expected Leorio but he was surprised when Selena stepped from behind a tree. Her arms were folded as she turned to him, eyes closed. "I wasn't hiding from you. In fact, I expected you to notice me. Kurapika, was it?" she opened her eyes, the sapphire blue pierced into his grey contacts.

"Yes. Is there any particular reason why you were expecting me to sense you, Selena?" he asked the younger seventeen year old calmly. She stepped towards him until she was looking up at him.

"I wanted to ask you something. How ready are you to face them? You claim that you're going to kill them all. Are you really ready to have so much blood on your hands? Because I think you're not," Selena said, staring at him calculatingly. She watched carefully as he stepped back for some space.

"Who are you to be making assumptions about what I can do after only one day? I thought you preferred not to get involved in other people's business from how you act," he said coldly.

"Hmm. Well you're correct. The only reason why I am concerned, is when my younger sister is in the midst of your vengeance."

"Well I can assure you that your sister is in no danger. At least from me. I cannot guarantee that the Legion won't. Why are you so bothered?"

"I am not obligated to answer your question."

Kurapika sighed exasperatedly, "Look, Selena. What can I do to make you trust me?"

"Nothing. But I need to know, your abilities were created for the Spiders not for Legion," the hunter started, stating rather than asking.

"I believe that you read my intentions?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just as I know that your friend is a doctor, I know that your goals were set on the Spiders and your people's eyes. You didn't even know about the Dark Legion's existence until recently," Selena pointed out.

"While I can't deny that this is true, I hardly believe that you should be questioning my abilities when you haven't seen them in action," the older 'teenager' pointed out.

"That is a good point. I wish to test them, in that case. Then I can properly assess you, possibly even advise you on other ways to better your skills."

He stared into her emotionless gaze that seemed to pierce through his soul. It reminded him of Shadow's. Now he knew where the younger girl had learned it from. "I refuse. I do not battle unless it is absolutely necessary."

"While that may be an admirable statement, I do not plan on giving you an option. Either you fight me or you may no longer count on our services. To make it easier, pretend that I am a member of the DL," she suggested. Little did the second oldest Ravenswood know, that statement was truer than intended.

"You cannot fool me into attacking you."

"Fine then," she stated. The brunette took a 'chopstick' out of her hair and threw it behind him. It returned sometime later and she stopped it in between them. It seemed to hover in the air and Kurapika had to force a death glare, barely keeping in his anger.

A black widow spider sat on the fan. Its beady eyes seemed to bore into him. All at once, the thought of everything that the Spiders have done to him seemed to replay in his head. It was a struggle not to attack her, then and there.

"Stop this..." he got out, glaring at her.

"Stop what?" she repeated. That was the last straw.

And then he attacked...

...

Shadow trudged her way up the slope after sometime. She noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. Two people seemed to be fighting in the woods. She hadn't remembered seeing anyone else besides Kurapika, but Selena had claimed that she would be checking on the security there. The young pro blacklist hunter wondered why the two would be fighting but she decided not to dwell on it.

On her way up she met Rayne. "Where are you going?" Shadow asked her sister.

"Spy on the fight. You?" she asked as she stood on a hoverboard.

 _'Must be her plan of stealth,'_ Shadow thought.

" _Father_ , apparently, wants to speak to me about something," she stuck her hands in her pockets and kicked the dirt. "I'm not even in the mood to deal with the old man."

"Yeah, well, good luck. If you explode, make sure not to break the tech. If I so much as see a scratch on my equipment, you'll be cleaning up after the twins everyday, 24/7," Rayne winked, threatening her.

"What torture," Shadow said dryly, "Try not to get your head cut off. I'm almost certain that they're both going to see you."

"Nah, I've been trained by Cousin Vire. I'm skilled in espionage, like a spy," Rayne bragged.

"I believe you."

"Don't be so amazed. You haven't begun to see my awesomeness."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not. See ya," Shadow said, walking off. Rayne hoverboarded down the incline.

...

Shadow stood before the door to her father's quarters. It was the first time she would ever be entering. There were quite a few places in the manor that were classified as off limits. Some of these were her father's quarters, the security operations room, the giant lake (Mansieu Lake, they called it. You weren't allowed to swim in it unless you wanted to be shot of the grounds by a grumpy majestic sea serpent that spat water bullets for some reason), the technology laboratory (that Rayne says is off limits to avoid people bothering her high-tech stuff), the basement (only the Matarisian god, Kynesis, knows what's in there), Kai's quarters and a few other places.

No one was ever called to meet with Kenzako in there, unless he wanted to discuss a threat to the family or a matter of life or death, or some other serious business. Otherwise, he spoke to them in the main room. Shadow had always wondered what it looked like inside, but now that she was actually about to enter, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She felt pretty uneasy right now.

She knocked lightly on the door, daring to hope that he wouldn't hear her. Shadow was about to turn around and leave when the door seemed to crack open. Unable to hold down her curiosity, she peeked inside and entered.

The room seemed to be bigger than almost all the other rooms in the house. There was a king sized, master bed that was golden with black and gold sheets on it, an office desk with four cushioned chairs around it, a file cabinet and a few other things that didn't stick out as much. The room was painted light gold and black, with a soft carpet on the floor. A black chandelier fan hung from the ceiling. The room gave off an eerie feeling.

There were a few open files on the table. Shadow walked glanced at one. ' _The stones of Light and Dark, the Galaxial and Equinoxal Stones, are guarded by the Ravenswood family. The stone of light, was created by the late Chairman Issac Netero. The stone of dark, was created by a nen master corrupted by darkness long ago. This is rumored to have happened through the powers of a manipulation user. The Galaxial Stone was bounced around until it came into the hands of the Phantom Troupe who sold it. The current whereabouts of the gem are unknown. The Equinoxal Stone, however, is still heavily guarded by the family only in a different form. It is in the form of the-_ '

"Just what do you think you are doing, child?" Kenzako said as he entered the room.

Shadow jumped in surprise and ended up sitting on the master bed. "What are you talking about? I was just sitting here on this bed. Is there a law against that?" she said the same way someone would say 'Pffft... No...'

"What do you think you are doing; looking in my files?!" he shouted as he closed them and shoved them in the drawer.

"You people always seem to have secrets," Shadow muttered under her breath.

Kenzako sighed as he turned to look at his youngest daughter. He ran a hand through his black hair as his ice blue eyes bore into her emotionless electric green ones. "We've never really had a talk about inheriting the family business, have we?"

Shadow didn't answer. "I remember thinking like you about the same thing. There were two of us, my younger sister and I. Our brother had died when he was fifteen; a bounty hunter killed him. My sister was probably the weakest member of the family ever back then. It wasn't that she couldn't fight, it was that she preferred not to. If she did, father and mother would have shipped her off to Meteor city straight away. She was a specialist, like you and me. Alliana could control something so terrifying and gruesome they wouldn't want to be near her."

Shadow's interest was piqued. "What was it?"

"Blood. A terrifying ability. It even made me sick at times to be near her. But she was my little sister by eleven years so I had to take care of her. She's probably twenty eight by now. Anyways, when she was fifteen, she told me that she planned to run away. She claimed that she couldn't be near anyone for fear of killing them. Around then, our parents had wanted to test us to see who would be the heir. Neither of us wanted to do it but I just couldn't do that to her, so I volunteered. The next year, I took over but when I looked for her, she had disappeared. Maialaine doesn't know this, she never met her."

"What does this have to do with me?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I gave up my freedom for my younger sister. You remind me of her. I actually do share the view that you don't need the responsibility, but my parents believe that you do. If I say no, I'll have to tell them about Alliana and they'll kill her."

Shadow let her face soften. She embraced her father, now with a new perspective on him. "Sorry, I never knew. I thought you didn't care."

"I know. Here's some advice; talk to her, you seem to be good at tracking people down. You should be able to find her, tell her that I sent you."

"Okay," Shadow mumbled, nodding. It wasn't often that her father acted this soft. They parted.

"Anyways, back to business. Vire returned today. It would seem that the Legion hasn't killed her."

...

Victoire Midnight hated peace. It reminded her too much of the past. She sat in front of the lake in the forest, her black hair blowing in the breeze. A blue streak was hanging in front of her eye as it covered half of her face. She wore a midnight blue shirt over a black long-sleeved undershirt, black pants and black sneakers.

She couldn't help but think of her brother, Adrian. He was tortured and murdered by the Legion. Victoire had sworn to get her revenge. When she had heard that her aunt and uncle-in-law needed a spy, she had readily volunteered. They were reluctant about agreeing though.

The Midnight family were a group of espionage agents. There were 5 members, two parents and three children. They were related to the Ravenswoods through Maialaine. Her aunt had been the original heir to the family, but she had married to the heir to the Ravenswood family to avoid it.

As a precaution, she had used a vow and restriction on her nen. Victoire was a Conjurer. She could conjure a midnight blue scepter with a green emerald on the top and golden designs on it. Victoire had a wide range of imagination, so her ability was based off of it. Using her scepter, she could summon anything purely unique to her that she thought of. There was a catch however, if her scepter ever left her hands for over fifty seconds, she would lose her nen permanently. It was a risk she was willing to take to get her revenge.

She remembered how she had managed to make it here alive. She had made a bargain that she wasn't proud of, but she needed to get out of there before they found her and killed her. Victoire snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a footstep next to her. She looked up.

"It would seem that you lived," Kai commented emotionlessly.

Victoire tensed, nodding, "I believe that was implied by the fact that I'm sitting here."

"It was a rhetorical statement," he stated.

"I merely gave a rhetorical response," she said, "Why are you around here?"

"Unless I'm mistaken, I'm quite certain that I live here," he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sneaking out the back gate? You seem to be in a hurry."

"How did you escape the Legion?" Kai asked in an oddly accusing way. "It shouldn't be that easy for you to escape; someone must have found you."

"That is none of your concern. The only ones who are would be your parents, grandparents and Samaria, whom a source told me that she got a case."

"Fair enough. If you'll excuse me, I will be departing. You should run into Equinox soon," Kai said, before walking from the lake into the forest.

At times like this, she wished that the sea serpent was awake. You'd see Kai flying out of the property by now.

Victoire stood up and summoned her scepter. Spinning it, she caught it before pointing it at Kai's disappearing figure and mumbled an incantation. "Memoire Visite," the green gem and golden designs glowed and a green glow appeared above his head for a short while before deflecting. She cursed.

"Nice attempt," Kai said, not even glancing back at Victoire as he walked. Victoire tensed and lazily walked away muttering chants under her breath until she projected a map of Mataris with a blinking silver dot in the same space as Kai.

 _'Locatio Revelatio. Location Revelation. Tracks the selected target anywhere in the continent. I'll always know where he is.'_ Victoire smirked as she moved farther and farther from the lake.

...

Selena dodged as Kurapika swung his chain, narrowly avoiding his feet from above. The two had been fighting for a short while now. It was the first that she had ever actually been on guard in a fight. The blonde mafia teenager could fight almost perfectly. She flipped backwards and threw her fans like a boomerang. Her aura surrounded them as she manipulated them to swipe at him. Kurapika blocked each one with his dowsing chain, spinning it to form a shield.

Kurapika figured that she was a manipulator from her control over her fans. He tried to avoid getting hit by them the best he could, before dodging Selena's well timed attacks. She seemed to be aiming for something, as she kept coming in for an attack every time he diverted his attention. Each movement was carefully calculated, almost as if she was trying to make contact with him.

They both disappeared before reappearing in front of each other, a judgment chain pointed at Selena while two fans were pointed at Kurapika. The two panted heavily.

"Not bad for a regular blacklist hunter. Pretty skillful actually," Selena started, "I know that wasn't your all, though. Are you a specialist or a conjurer?"

"I shall not disclose the answer but you are correct in assuming that I was, in fact, not using full strength. You seem to be a manipulator. Your use of your fans shows that much," Kurapika commented.

"Naturally my answer will not be disclosed either," Selena responded, noticing movement in the bush behind her. Kurapika nodded at her. The two spun around simultaneously fans and chains flying towards the bush. Rayne appeared, jumping out of the bush to dodge. Normally, she would just blow back the attack but she was too startled to do that.

Kurapika shook his head as Selena folded her arms, giving her younger sister a deadpanned look. Rayne chuckled nervously. "Ah, Kurapika... Selena... I didn't see you there."

"How much of it did you see?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Nothing really."

Cue raised eyebrow.

"Okay I saw most of it."

"What am I going to do with you, Rayne?" Selena asked herself.

"What? I heard a fight and wanted to check it out," Rayne defended herself. They both sighed.

...

A kid ran through Furosuto City, flyer in hand. She ran up to her mother. "Mummy! Mummy! Look! The Lunar Celebrations are starting again!"

The mother looked at her child. "That's great! Looks like they'll be starting three days from now on the thirteenth."

"Mommy, can we watch?"

"Sure sweetheart. I'll just have to tell your father," the mother said, turning around on the phone.

The child waited happily, not even noticing that a short female adult was approaching. Her only distinct feature was her long purple hair, the rest of her was covered by a hooded cloak. The adult smirked, cracking her knuckles as shegripped onto the kid's throat from behind. The child struggled before suffocating to death.

The mother finished her call and screamed, "What have you done to Alexis?! You monster?!"

"Oh, I haven't done anything yet. Don't worry, you'll join your child in peace soon," the lady said before quickly disappearing and reappearing with a head in her hand. The mother's body flopped down to the ground; headless. She threw the head, making it land in front of some passersby. They screamed and panicked running away in fear.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" a fat guy asked. He wore a big cloak.

"You're not to judge; you eat so much that you don't even know when to stop," the purple haired lady said emotionlessly.

He laughed, "You mustn't be so cold, Raika. After all Number one has returned."

"I still don't trust him. He's a kid compared to us, yet he has such a high rank among the legionnaires. Does anyone ever actually know his name? Or what he really looks like? We all know that he has on a new disguise every time we actually look at his face," she ranted.

"You shouldn't be worrying about Number one. As luck would have it, he should reveal his true colors soon. Look at this," a tall slender guy said, picking up the flyer.

"Looks like the Eclipse is coming up soon. The celebrations are starting up," an average height twenty year old, green haired lady spoke.

"I get what you're getting at, Luke. On the eclipse itself, Number one should show up and reveal his true identity. He does it every one, only Platinum is the one usually there," a black haired man stated.

"Yeah, the other five should be arriving in the other countries soon. These celebrations will definitely be to die for," Luke cackled maniacally.

 **...**  
 **The end of December is fast approaching with the threat of the Legion's plot looming over their heads. But just who are these new foes? And just what are these celebrations about? And who is this mysterious Number one they speak of?**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Legionnaires X Field Trip X Celebration

"The twelve legionnaires," Victoire spoke to the group. They were seated in the Mission central of the house. Shadow leaned off to one side, while Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, Killua and Rayne were seated. Diana and Lucifer were currently watching the twins while Maialaine was making a call to the Midnights to inform them that Victoire was in fact alive and not dead with her brother.

"Twelve... Legionnaires?" Gon repeated.

"They are the second highest ranks of the Legion. Let me make a chart," Victoire stated. The chart looked like this;

Kyran Platinum

Twelve Legionnaires

Subordinate Members

"Kyran Platinum is the head of the entire Dark Legion. But he can't properly rule every section in the entire world, so he assigns the most powerful members of each division a job to lead them. These are the twelve legionnaires of the twelve divisions. I only know of some of them."

"The first legionnaire, Khiona Ritakashi, she's the weakest out of the twelve."

"The fourth legionnaire, Katarsa Javelin. Electric green hair and amber-brown eyes, she specializes in odd rituals and black magic."

"The fifth legionnaire, Lucky Luke. As his nickname will tell you, he's very lucky. An expert in winning anything, hope for your chances against this guy."

"The ninth legionnaire, Percival Sumaki. He's the fattest and largest by far of the group. Loves to eat, he'll never fight on an empty stomach but when he does, his higher rank tells you that it's not pretty."

"The tenth legionnaire, Raika Hurricane. She's the shortest member but easily one of the strongest of the group. Her moves are always deadly and there's a great chance of death, should you battle her."

"And the twelfth legionnaire, Number one. A master of disguise, no one except Platinum himself knows his true identity. Every time he is seen he is different from the time before. Easily the youngest and most mysterious, he rose through the ranks so high as to become Platinum's right hand man. I've never met him but I've heard stories about him from other members and legionnaires."

"Each of them has at least one assistant. I was Katarsa's."

"I don't get it," Killua spoke.

"Eh? What don't you get?" Leorio asked.

"If they are in different areas across the world, how does it affect our situation?"

"A good question. I agree," Kurapika stated.

"It is. Every three years. The twelve legionnaires meet up in Mataris for a reunion. They discuss happenings, make plans, etc. Or they wreak havoc for fun."

"So that means..." Gon trailed off, thinking.

"That they plan to arrive in Malauki soon," Shadow finished.

"Actually, I've been tracking Katarsa using an ability I have. She arrived in Mataris the other day and seems to be in Pharahara City, in Athartea," Victoire added.

"Then they're planning to meet up sometime this month," Rayne concluded.

"They usually meet up on special occasions. Are any nearby?"

"I saw a flyer about some sort of celebration in the hotel that we registered in. Is that it?" Kurapika stated.

"Eh? I didn't see anything?" Leorio questioned.

"You were too busy grumbling about having to watch the twins to notice. They were on every corner."

"Ah, the Lunar Eclipse Celebrations!" Rayne perked up. "They're starting again?!"

"What are those?" Gon asked.

"I've read about them before. Every three-four years, a lunar eclipse occurs on the twenty-fourth of December," Kurapika explained. Shadow had an almost unnoticeable smile to the date. "The Matarisians have twelve days of celebration from the thirteenth to the twenty-fourth, in appreciation for their gods. Each day has a different theme of Celebration. Finally on the twenty-fourth, the eclipse happens and the moon turns red, appearing for an entire twenty four hours. It's a natural phenomenon actually."

"Yeah, it's a pretty big thing here," Shadow said with slight emotion.

"That's why they're here then. To wreck the festivities. If we don't stop them, there could be hundreds of casualties," Victoire stated seriously.

~~~~~three days later~~~~~

Khiona Ritakashi hated kids. The little children and teenagers were so blissfully unaware of the troubles that their elders faced. The high-tech carnival celebrations were a perfect time to ruin their dreams. Furosuto City, the technology capital of the world, was famous for the high-tech carnival and the Chikako Renaissance Central.

The Lunar Eclipse celebrations were a time of excitement and joy for all those children. People from all over, even hunters would come to enjoy the festivities. It was also a time when underground activity thrived. Robberies, assassinations, murders were common at this time. Sometimes the Matarisian section of the Mafia would show up.

As Khiona stood before the carnival she decided to do a little damage before she met up with the others. Her Hatsu was technology and considering that the whole carnival rides were made of technology it wouldn't take long for her to ruin it. All she had to do was locate the control in side of Renaissance Central. The redhead walked until she stood before the towering building.

A computerized voice began speaking, _'Member or contact identification?'_

Khiona searched the entrance until she located the control box. It was on her left in the corner, invisible to the naked eye, but using her ability to sense technology it stood out as clear as day. _'Please present your identification or you will be immediately expelled from the premises.'_

She started opening the control panel and rewired the computer. The system began to blare. _'Warning; intruder alert. The security box has been breached. Warning; intruderrrr...'_ the system shut off as Khiona had reprogrammed it.

"That's better. Now open," she ordered as the automatic doors slid open, releasing cool air into the already snowy night.

Just as she had taken a step into the room, she found herself surrounded by the Hacker Hunters and their different Hatsu. "Don't move! We have you surrounded!" one of them shouted.

Khiona merely laughed, "I'm sure you do," she said patronizingly. She snapped her fingers as wires from the computers flew at each of them, electrocuting them into unconsciousness. A purplish-blue haired girl was still standing as dark purple discs hovered around her, lifting and lowering to block the wires electricity. "You must be the strongest out of this floor. I'm surprised. That must be a useful ability if you are able to block electricity."

"I don't want your praise. What I want is for you to leave," she said quietly as she summoned more purple discs to her side.

"Why don't you make me?" Khiona said before lunging at her. The girl sent some discs after her as she pulled some computers in front of her to block them. Khiona was about to punch her in the face when a disc just barely missed her face, cutting it as she barely dodged.

The girl's fighting style needed work and this was probably the first time she had ever fought before. With some work, Khiona knew that she would make a great addition to her division. She needed some experience using her powers in a fight.

"Not bad. Say, would you like to join my team?" Khiona asked as she created a technology sword.

"Why should I? Who are you anyway?" the girl asked warily, her voice soft.

"I am from the Dark Legion. If you do choose to join me... I won't kill your boyfriend who's crawling around on the floor," the first legionnaire spat out, bloodlust dripping from her voice as she glared directly at Nazumi who had been hiding behind a computer booth as he tried to get to the elevator. He froze in place as her bloodlust filled glare landed on him.

He knew he should run into the elevator to get to Rayne and tell her that the Legion had broken in. Nazumi was certain that he wouldn't be able to survive if he went against the legionnaire, but he didn't want Whistine to join in order to protect him. He stood up and protested, "Don't do it, Whistine!" a beetle crawled out of his hand and towards the elevator, a note in its mouth. He may not be able to escape but at least Rayne could.

"Nazumi..." Whitney _(her real name that everyone somehow got wrong)_ trailed off in thought. She didn't want to join the Legion but she didn't want Nazumi to be killed either.

"I can take care of myself! Just don't join them. What about our friend Sama- Samantha? She'd never forgive you!" he winced in his head. He had nearly uttered the young Ravenswood's real name, and at the worst time too. If the legionnaire asked, he'd have to rely on Whitney to lie to her. Hopefully she didn't ask.

But as fate would have it luck just didn't agree with him.

"Who is Samantha?" Khiona asked, her purple eyes narrowed into slits, suspicious.

"A childhood friend who visits every once in a while," Whitney quickly uttered. It wasn't a total lie. Samaria did visit sometimes, but she doubted that she trusted anyone besides her sister enough for her to consider them friends, whatever they may believe. Considering that Whitney usually never lied so this time, it seemed like the truth, the legionnaire seemingly believed her statement.

"Make your decision quickly. You have until my sword touches his neck to decide," Khiona stated as she walked towards the teenage boy. Nazumi stepped out of the booth before stepping back with each step Khiona made. He backed right into the closed doors of the elevator as he furiously pressed the button for it to come down for him. Soon Khiona stood before him and slashed her electric sword on his legs. Nazumi shouted out as the sword pierced his skin, feeling the warm sticky feeling of blood soaking his pants.

Khiona raised her sword again holding it vertically as she aimed to stab his neck. The sword came down right as Whitney screamed, " _NAZUMI! NO!_ "

...

Rayne received his message around three minutes after he had sent it. She had been finishing the intangible feature she had been working on her invisibility watch. After all, no use being invisible when your opponent could feel you. All she had to do now was add inaudibility to it.

Her mind thought of her deteriorating relationship with her younger sister. Rayne wasn't a fool; both of them could see it. All because of the family's secret. The Equinoxal Stone, the Galaxial Stone, the Dark Legion's plan, all of it seemed to be tearing the family apart. It was only a matter of time before they came after them.

Most people that she met would think of her as a technology whiz or as a person who joked all the time. No one knew that she could be serious or what she really was like. Not even her sister knew why she preferred to be alone with technology and joking around.

In truth, she was trying to hide the fact that she was drowning in immense guilt and regret. By acting happy, no one knew her struggles. No one even knew that she had them.

It was because of her binding that she wouldn't tell Samaria what exactly was going on. If she did, she would die and due to this, Rayne refused to tell her sister the great secret that would break her heart and possibly cause the end of the world. "All done," Rayne said to no one in particular as she finished the watch.

A single tear dripped down her face as her hand clenched into fists. Her body shook, riddled with guilt as the tear landed on the floor. A buzzing sound could be heard in her ear as she swatted the bug. "Go away," she muttered as it flew back, now in front of her face. It landed on her forehead.

Rayne's eye twitched as she looked into the glass on the window to see a big black beetle in the center of her forehead. She blinked twice before it registered. "Eeeekkk!" she screamed, falling backwards on the floor as she shook her head vigorously.

The door to the testing room in the testing lab opened, slamming on the wall, "Rayne! What's wrong?!" Aisha and Laurent, her two assistants asked concerned.

"Get it off, get it off, get it _off!_ " she shouted, shaking her head.

"Get what off?" Laurent asked confusedly.

"Do you not see this _thing_ on my head?!" she pointed at the beetle on her head as she got in Laurent's space.

He was surprised as he jumped back, "Whoa! Watch it!"

Aisha sweatdropped, "The great Rayne Ravenswood is afraid of a beetle?" she mocked, laughing. Laurent recovered and joined her. Rayne fumed.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. It could be poisonous, so get it off!" Aisha complied, still laughing as she took off the beetle. Rayne sighed in relief watching as they observed the beetle.

"Hey isn't this one of Nazumi's beetles?" Laurent asked.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it," Aisha nodded.

"Well it better not be a prank," Rayne huffed.

"Look at this; it's a note."

"Don't just stare at it. Open it!"

Laurent opened the note, his face slightly flushed as the two girls looked over his shoulder. "It's not safe here anymore! The Dark Legion has arrived! Whitney joined the member in order to protect me and they should be taking up the elevator. The legion member seems to be able to manipulate technology and wires are floating around electrocuting people. Get out of here and don't come back for me! From Nazumi," he read.

"Doesn't seem very urgent if he had time to write all of that," Aisha pointed out.

"This isn't the time to be joking," Rayne started.

"Never thought you'd say that," the brown haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"So what do we do?" Laurent asked.

"You guys take two hoverboards and go to this address. My sister and her friends should be there. Tell them what happened," Rayne ordered, scribbling on a piece of paper and handing it to Laurent. She handed them the hoverboards.

"What about you?" Aisha asked.

"I'll be doing a little investigation," Rayne said pointing at her invisibility watch.

"No, it's too dangerous. This is the legion we're talking about, Rayne. What if you get caught?" Laurent pointed out as he ran a hand through his midnight blue hair. His silver eyes shone with worry.

"I won't. Now go, I'll be fine," Rayne said as she opened a window. Her blackish-brown hair blowing in the breeze.

"Stay safe," Aisha nodded, high-fiving her.

Rayne grinned mischievously, putting up her playful facade once more, "I actually prefer danger. It's more interesting," she smirked.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say," she commented, hopping on her hoverboard, "Don't take long with lover boy!" she smirked as she rode to the bottom.

Rayne ignored her comment, turning to Laurent. "Aren't you going to go too?"

He frowned, "Yes. Just please stay careful okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I've lived through worst before," Rayne bragged as Laurent pulled her in a hug. Her face flushed, "Umm... Are you okay...?" she asked nervously.

He pulled away from her, "I'm perfectly fine. You should really act like yourself more often. It fits you," he said, as he took off.

Rayne watched as he descended and met up with Aisha at the bottom. _'He knew. He knew that I was acting,'_ she thought as she watched him. A soft smile came on to her face. _'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let someone know after all.'_

The smile quickly faded as she remembered what she would be doing. Rayne turned on her watch making sure that she couldn't be seen or felt as she shut the window and stepped back into the building.

...

Shadow's phone began to ring as she sat with Victoire, Kurapika and Leorio around a table outside of a food booth. The group had gone to the fair with Gon, Alluka and Killua also to keep an eye out for the legionnaires. The two had been quickly distracted by the rides and games. Rayne on the other hand, had to work so she had returned to Renaissance Central.

Originally she had planned to ignore the call like she usually did until Kurapika started to glare. He was on a business call with another mafia associate. Shadow had a feeling that she knew who it was as she had worked with them in locating several high bounty criminals.

She took out her smartphone and checked to see who was calling. It was Aisha. She answered it, "Aisha, is it important? We're looking for the l-" she started.

"Don't say the name! That's what we're calling about," Aisha's voice came on the phone.

"We're? Who else is with you?" Shadow asked.

"Laurent, the kid I was playing with the other day."

"Who?"

"Remember? When you visited us?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I know him. What do you mean it has to do with them? And where's Rayne?"

"A legionnaire broke into Renaissance Central and knocked everyone out. Rayne told us to escape, she says that she plans to spy on them invisibly."

"She WHAT?" Shadow shouted into the phone. She grabbed her jacket and put it on along with her cap. "What do you mean she is going to spy on them?! Does she know how dangerous that is?!" she started walking briskly out of the booth as Victoire and Kurapika ran to catch up. Leorio started searching for the trio.

"Shadow what's going on?" Kurapika asked. She held up a finger to silence him as she stopped walking.

"Where are you guys?" Aisha asked.

"At the carnival. We thought that they would show up here, not there!" Shadow stated, "Okay bye."

"What's happening, Shadow?" Victoire asked.

"Your calculations were off. They aren't heading here. The legion already infiltrated Renaissance Central. My guess is that they plan to start trouble by rewiring everything from the control room. In there they could control the entire city," she stated as Kurapika flagged a taxi.

"I thought that they were supposed to be secure?" he asked stoically, his fist clenched at the thought of the Legion. A taxi pulled up.

"My theory is that whoever legionnaire this is probably has the ability or skill to manipulate technology, possibly getting through the security defenses. They probably electrocuted everyone," she stated logically.

"Wait, didn't Rayne have to go there?" Victoire remembered.

"She chose to spy on them using certain methods. Usually whenever she says that she ends up taking them on herself," she spoke indifferently as they got in the taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked as he smoked on a cigarette.

"Renaissance Central, how much?" Shadow said coldly, letting an emotionless look cover her face.

"'Round one hundred and fifty Jenny."

Shadow paid him the money. "Another one fifty if you step on it."

The taxi driver's eyes had money signs in it as it sped off through the streets. "Wait, what about the others?" Kurapika asked, looking down at the girl.

"They chose to play instead of wait; it's their problem that we left them. As for Leorio, he wouldn't have been much help. We'll be meeting some of my associates there so they should suffice," the brunette said coldly as she stared forwards.

 _'A bit cold, but still logical. Waiting for Leorio to find them would have taken up most of our time. I just wonder if I am ready to face one of the true masterminds behind my clan's massacre,'_ Kurapika thought as he clenched his fist in his lap.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cover Blown X Rayne's Rage X Ritakashi

"So, we're gathering are we?" the cloaked figure smirked beneath his hood. Kyran Platinum stood next to him as they looked over at the city below from atop a building. A strong breeze blew through the air lifting up their cloaks.

"I'm certain their having some fun before things get serious. Khiona is in Furosuto City as we speak," Platinum stated.

"Oh? That's where my sister lives. I don't like her anyway so she can die," he stated, taking off his hood to reveal white hair and grey eyes, "Though I'd prefer to take care of her myself."

"It's intriguing how many disguises you have," the leader of the Dark Legion commented, amused.

"Can't have anyone knowing my identity, now can I?" the nineteen year old silverette smirked. "I'm the infamous Number 1." he laughed evilly, jumping off the high rise building to the ground below.

...

Shadow sat in the cab as she noticed something suspicious. She rapped on the divider glass with the back of her knuckles. "What's going on, old man? We're going the wrong way."

There was no response.

"Old Man? Old Man?!" Shadow snapped, losing her temper. She pressed her hands on the glass, dissipating it with her darkness. She leaned forward grabbing the old man by the neck. "He's dead. I don't know how," she stated bluntly as she climbed into the passenger seat, noticing a dead little girl slumped on the ground.

She attempted to open the door only to find it locked. Kurapika asked, "If the driver's dead, who's driving the car?" he realized.

"It must be programmed to take us somewhere. I don't recognize this route. Kurapika try to turn the car, I can't drive," the girl ordered as she searched all the buttons to see if any of them could stop the car.

Kurapika took up the taxi driver's body and placed it in the back seat next to Victoire who winced at the smell, choking. "How long was this guy dead for?" she asked, plugging her nose as Kurapika sat in the driver's seat and put his hands on the wheel.

"Not long. He seemed to be awake when we first entered the car," Kurapika remembered as he attempted to turn the car, putting his foot on the gas pedal as he attempted to move the wheel. "It won't budge. Something's holding it in place," he announced as he attempted to at least slow down the car.

 _"It's futile,"_ a smug, feminine voice came through the radio.

"Who's that?" the Kurta asked as he pulled on the steering wheel.

Victoire's eyes widened in recognition. "Khiona Ritakashi," she mouthed.

 _'I get it... Vire's still supposed to be a member of the legion. She can't say anything to reveal herself otherwise her cover'll be blown,'_ Shadow realized as she attempted to stop the car.

"What did you do to the driver?" Kurapika asked as he glanced at Shadow. She nodded, taking out her laptop and plugging it into the radio as she waited for it to start up.

 _"Just a little long term poison,"_ the redhead stated. _"Just a little on the steering wheel and he's guaranteed to die within minutes. Don't worry though, it only can be used once. You're fine."_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Shadow asked as she typed rapidly on the computer. _'Time to see how much I know from having Rayne for a sister,'_ Shadow thought as she attempted to hack the system, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

"It's useless, little girl," Ritakashi said coldly, "I can see everything that happens in this car. My system is flawless, you can't hack it."

"We haven't done anything to you. What do you want?" the black and brown haired girl ignored her response. _'She doesn't look like she's seen Victoire yet. Good, I hope it stays that way,'_ she thought, not daring to so much as glance behind her.

"I know all about you, Ravenswood. You and your family. The Legion knows all about your little intelligence mission," she stated smugly, "As for what I want- I can't have you assisting your sister now can I?" she smirked laughing.

 _'She knows!'_ all three realized at the same time.

The legionnaire laughed even harder. "Oh you really thought I wouldn't notice? The male brat sent a message to her. Her friends escaped and she's been following me invisibly ever since. We're not as clueless as you think, we do have sources you know."

 _'I have to make this quick so we can go help Rayne then,'_ Shadow thought as she finally pressed the last key. The screen lit up green. _'Yes!'_

"What?" she said in shock, regaining her composure, "You still haven't defeated my system," she assured herself. "You don't even know where you are! But don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you what your sister says as she bleeds to death on the ground!" she cackled evily.

Shadow clenched her fist as her green eyes shrunk in anger. A dark purplish-black aura started to appear as she gritted her teeth, holding back her rage. Black started to overtake the brown as her hair colour slowly changed. "You bastard..." Shadow said angrily as she placed her hand on the radio and the laptop, darkness flowing into each of them. Kurapika and Victoire watched in shock as she created a virus in the system.

"What?! But how?!"

"You underestimate me," Samaria Ravenswood smirked angrily as the car slowed down on a dark snow covered road. "I control _all_ forms of darkness. I merely created a virus to erase your system," she stated, sitting back as the car slowed to a stop.

"I suppose I did. I have accomplished something though. You're lost, any by the time you get here, your sister will be dead. Good luck finding your way," Ritakashi said as the signal broke.

"Is it over?" Victoire asked, diminishing her invisibility field.

"Hn," Shadow grunted, opening the car door and looking around as she got out.

Kurapika tried turning the ignition key, before following suit. "Not yet. Khiona was right. We still have to find out where we are. And it doesn't help that whatever Shadow did affected the car too," he said, glancing at said girl.

"You should be glad that I got it to stop, Blondie," Shadow said, folding her arms and glancing aside at Kurapika.

"That's easy," Victoire said as she summoned her scepter once again, creating a holographic map of Mataris.

"Well, what do you see?" Samaria asked the spy, looking at her.

A sweatdrop formed on the black haired girl's head as it grew, depression appearing on her face. "Well... Let's just say we're not in Furosuto City anymore..." she said in despair.

"What?!" Shadow yelled, losing her composure. She was on edge fighting back Nocturne as it was. "Where are we then?!" she asked, losing her temper.

"I don't know," Victoire said nonchalantly, shrugging. Shadow anime fell.

Getting back up she said, "How can you be so calm?!"

"Just how I am I guess... Speaking of which, you're unnaturally emotional today," Victoire realized, "Usually you're all like, ' _Look at me I'm so cold!'_ or _'I'm smarter than everyone!'_ or _'You're all so weak!"_ Victoire said, making facial expressions as she teased the younger girl.

"I do _not_ act like that!" Shadow snapped, a light blush on her face.

"Victoire _is_ right though-" Kurapika began.

 _"-What?!"_

"-your behaviour is different from usual. Also your hair colour has changed," Kurapika pointed out.

"Yeah, what's with that? You look like a goth," Victoire commented.

"Do you _want_ me to blast you?" Shadow threatened, a tick mark on her head.

Victoire laughed nervously. "No, no, I'm fine."

Kurapika sweatdropped. "Like that. You seem to be on edge... Why?"

Shadow sighed, "It's been happening more often ever since that argument with my family. Everytime I get angry, my hair and eyes turn black and my temper skyrockets. It's almost as if Nocturne's trying to take control of me."

"Nocturne?" Victoire asked, confused.

"Oh that's right, you don't know," she realized. She raised a finger waving it back and forth as she spoke. "I'm slowly being taken over by a spirit of darkness," she said calmly.

Victoire sweatdropped, "How are you so calm?"

"I don't know. I guess I've come to terms with it."

"At any rate, we need to get back," Kurapika said as Shadow walked out of the alley. She narrowed her eyes as a black haired man appeared, holding a knife at her throat. "Shadow!" he shouted. A group of people started to surround them as they blocked off the alley.

"Kurapika what's going on?" Victoire asked, about to get out of the car. She stood as Kurapika pushed her back inside. He locked the door, keeping her inside. "Let me out!" she pounded on the glass.

"They appear to be from the Legion. Get down on the floor, Victoire, and don't get up. We can't let them see you," Kurapika stated, getting out his chains.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up," the man drawled, drawing blood as he put the knife closer to her neck.

"So, you're Ritakashi's subordinates, aren't you?" Kurapika asked.

"Smart boy," he said patronizingly, "Yeah, we're from the Legion. I'm the leader, Katami Sagate. Now don't take another step it your friend will die," he threatened.

"It's not wise to use Shadow of all people as a hostage. She could prove difficult to control."

"I think I'll manage."

"Now tell me. Were you involved in the Kurta Clan massacre?" Kurapika asked.

"Well what do we have here? A Kurta survivor," he laughed, "No. I wasn't involved. That plan was just for the big bosses. Though, it would have been fun to participate."

Kurapika's eyes turned red as Shadow made her move, making the knife disappear into a black vortex of darkness. She spun around, roundhouse kicking his side as he hit the wall nearby. Shadow glanced at him as she stood next to Kurapika, gesturing to the others to bring it.

"Now, who wants to go next?" Shadow asked, smirking as she summoned her black, hand daggers. _'This should be a great way to distract Nocturne from taking over.'_ They hesitated before running forward, nen at the ready as they aimed to kill.

...

 _"Okay, this is weird,"_ Rayne thought as she followed Ritakashi down another path, _"She seems to be walking with no destination in mind. Does she know I'm here?"_ the brunette though as she walked invisibly.

Ritakashi smirked, _'Is she still there?'_ she thought.

 _'Yes. Raja is right behind her,'_ a voice answered telepathically.

 _'Good,'_ she stopped walking. Rayne watched suspiciously.

 _'What's going on?'_ she thought suspiciously. She barely managed to dodge as she was attacked from behind, ducking and hopping away from the kick as she landed on the floor. She froze, gritting her teeth as a gun was pressed against her head. The loud click piercing her eardrums.

Khiona Ritakashi turned around slowly, a grin on her face. "I know you're there," she said ominously.

"How- How did you know?" Rayne coughed, there was no way she could be bluffing, after all, she had been attacked, hadn't she?

"It's not impossible. You're not the only one who can turn invisible," Ritakashi spoke, snapping her fingers revealing the two men who had attacked Rayne. "I do manipulate technology after all. It was a simple matter to widen the effects of your watch to cover Raja and Mahaj," she explained.

"Just like it's a simple matter to break free and then you can't find me again," Rayne pointed out, smirking as she blew away her attacker, becoming invisible once again. She sent a heavy gust from all sides blowing back all three of them.

 _'Where is she?!'_ Khiona asked telepathically.

 _'Three feet to the left, levitating above the ground. The watch is on her right arm near the elbow,'_ the voice came again.

Khiona locked onto the spot, her eyes narrowing. _'Got ya,'_ she thought as she flew forwards, appearing behind Rayne and grabbing her watch as she short circuited it. The glass shattered as the effect wore off, revealing a shocked Rayne Ravenswood who stumbled backwards in shock, blowing off the legionnaire's hand.

"You seem like a smart girl," the lady spoke. "I'd ask you to join the legion but I can't let you live, so I'm going to have to kill you," she said, summoning a gun made of wires. "Now die!" she fired as Rayne prepared to deflect it.

Both of them were shocked when a body jumped in the way of the bullet, taking the hit. Rayne's eyes widened in a mixture of shock, rage, and desperation as she realized who it was. " _WHITNEY!"_ she yelled as said girl dropped to the ground with a thud, blood leaking in a puddle around her. Whitney coughed up blood as she lay collapsed on the floor, life seeping out of her.

Rayne dropped to her knees next to the girl. "I'm glad you're safe Rayne," Whitney choked out, smiling a bloody smile. She choked out more blood as she looked at Rayne.

"You complete _idiot!"_ Rayne yelled angrily, "I control the wind! I could have deflected it!"

"No y-you couldn't. She forced me to combine my abilities with hers. It would have sliced through your wind," she revealed.

"Then let me die! What about Nazumi?! What about him?!"

" _He's dead!_ " Whitney shouted angrily, choking back tears as she coughed blood. "Sorry. She killed him for warning you," she cried sadly.

"Nazumi's... dead?" Rayne repeated quietly, her voice cracking slightly as memories of her friend flew into her head. "No, no, no, no! That... that can't be!" she gripped her head as she went into shock at the news. "It's my fault... It's because he warned me that he's dead, and now you're dying because you saved me..." she looked at Whitney.

She placed a hand on Rayne's enclosed fist. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Nazumi wouldn't want that either. I'm actually happy, I get to see Nazumi again..."

Whitney blinked as she zoned back in, a tear landing on her cheek as she looked up at Rayne, "The great Rayne Ravenswood... crying? That's unlike you..."

"Shut up," Rayne retorted sadly, as she smiled slightly, "I'm not crying..." she said with no emotion but sadness. More tears fell as Whitney spoke.

"It feels like it's raining. I don't have much time left, goodbye Rayne, I'll see you on the other side," were her final words as the life left her body, her eyes unfocused as they closed for the last time. Her hand fell limp on top of hers.

Rayne wiped her tears as she stared at Whitney's body sadly, before standing slowly to face Ritakashi. A gigantic whirlpool of wind emanated from her as her bangs covered her face, her fists clenched as she stared straight at Ritakashi. Her eyes were filled with uncontrollable rage as she said coldly. "I will _kill_ you," her hair lifted blown up by the whipping winds of the typhoon forming around her.

"Really now, I'd like to see you try," Ritakashi dared, getting ready to fight, "Stay out of this if you value your lives," she ordered the men, "You'll be killed if you interfere," she said summoning her technology weapons. "Now, let's see what you've got!"


	12. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank you all once again for taking the time to read this story! Arigatou! I tried to make this chapter as action packed as I could, so I hope you like it. I'm not too good at fight scenes though, so it might not be too good. Now, enough talking and on with the next chapter!**

 **...**

Chapter 11: Shadow Missing X Ritakashi's Final Stand X Rayne's Last Resort

Victoire was forced to watch in silence as Shadow and Kurapika faced off against Ritakashi's men. Their situation was hardly a favourable one; not only did Ritakashi manage to successfully keep them from interfering with her plans, but they had no idea where they were. Then there was the fact that their taxi had stopped working and of course that they were surrounded by goons of the legion, blocking their path. Victoire couldn't even help, as she had to remain undiscovered by the Legion and her powers took around twelve minutes to recharge after using them. Maintaining invisibility for so long had already taken a lot of her energy, and then to recreate a map of the entire continent of Mataris? Even if she were to give herself away, she wouldn't be of much help. It couldn't possibly get much worse, could it?

Then there was Shadow. Both she and Kurapika could tell that the Ravenswood wasn't feeling too great. She may have been able to surprise them by creating a virus to stop the car, escaping from her captor and _still_ managing to put up a fight against the Legion, but she was getting tired fast. She could hardly stand as it was, and despite her tough act, everyone could tell that she was panting harder with each action. Confidence had resurfaced on the faces of the First Legionnaire's division and their attacks had been getting bolder with each passing minute. A few subordinates charged at them as she moved to block the first one with her daggers, wavering slightly, the second one took this chance to catch her off guard as she moved out of the way of the guy's sword, barely dodging the second one's attack as she tripped, eyes widening in dismay. Kurapika struck down another attacker, dodging as he saw Shadow's predicament. He quickly aimed at them as his dowsing chain knocked out the first one, giving Shadow enough time to regain her balance, hopping back to the car.

Shadow gritted her teeth, panting heavily as she leaned on the hovercar for support. Kurapika stood next to her. "Shadow, are you alright? You don't look so good," he said, glancing aside at her worriedly.

She pushed herself off of the car, "Just peachy, don't worry about me," she said.

Kurapika nodded unsurely, looking back at the legion members surrounding them. "There doesn't seem to be an end to them. We're outnumbered. They just keep on coming," he observed.

"You're right," Shadow stated, panting. She looked aside at the older boy. "Kurapika?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan. I might be able to get rid of all of them at the same time, but it will take a lot of energy," she stated.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at the Ravenswood.

"There are too many of them right? When I count to three I'm going to use the shadows to appear outside of them. That's when I want you to get in the car and duck."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, surprised at the request.

"I should have enough energy to release one single blast, taking out all of them at once. I don't want you to get caught up in the shockwave," the brunette said seriously.

"What about you? You can barely stand!" he hissed.

"I admit, I won't be able to stay conscious if I do this. But it's our only shot if we want to win. I'm trusting you to protect me and Victoire. If anything else happens, I won't be able to help," she stated.

Kurapika stared at the girl for a while, before nodding solemnly, knowing that it was their only chance. "Okay, I understand."

"Good," Shadow said, readying herself as she summoned all the energy she had left. "I'll start counting now. Get ready."

"One..."

Kurapika got ready.

"Two..."

He unlocked the door.

"Three!" Shadow yelled, vanishing on the spot as he hopped in the car, closing the door and ducking. The legion members were caught off guard.

"Where'd she go!" one of them yelled.

"Quick! Look behind you!" another yelled as they spun around in shock to be greeted by a powerful blast of darkness, burning them to a crisp as it exploded, smoke filling the air as the windows of the car broke glass flying everywhere. Kurapika and Victoire shouting out in shock as glass flew, cutting them slightly.

"What's going on?! Where's Samaria?!" Victoire yelled.

"Shadow's taking care of the Legion!" Kurapika yelled over the noise.

The smoke started to clear, dying down as the blackened bodies of the Legion dropped to the ground. Kurapika and Victoire waiting till it had calmed down before getting out of the car to look, coughing at the smoke. Shadow stood at the edge of the alleyway, eyes a dull black as she stared at her hands in shock. _'I-I'm still standing... But how?...'_ she thought, stunned as she didn't notice when someone appeared suddenly behind her, deep in thought.

Kurapika's eyes widened, "Shadow! Get out of there!" he yelled, trying to hit him using his dowsing chain, but he was too slow.

The man chopped her quickly on the neck as she fell unconscious, quickly glowing light blue as he jumped out of the way of the chain, landing on top of the building next to them on their right. "You're pretty fast with that chain of yours," he said, Shadow unconscious over his shoulder. "Had I had a different nen ability, I wouldn't be able to dodge. Oh well. Ah, ja ne!" he waved, taking off.

Kurapika tried to hit him as he disappeared just in time, making Kurapika draw back his chain, "Kuso!" He cursed. Turning to Victoire, he asked, "Victoire, do you think you can track them?"

She nodded, "Sure, as long as I keep my power active it should be no problem," she said, spinning her scepter and stopping it.

"Good. I'm going to get back Shadow. Stay here," Kurapika said, taking off.

"Wha- ah- Kurapika!" Victoire shouted, taken by surprise as he ran after him, looking around the corner to see him nowhere in sight. "He vanished?" she blinked in surprise. _'No, that's impossible. He had to have gone somewhere,'_ Victoire thought as she walked further around the corner, to catch the sound of chains disappearing from the building above. _'Oh so that's how,'_ Victoire smirked.

Kenzan smirked, looking behind him to see if he was being followed as he glanced back at the other buildings. Seeing no one, he relaxed his guard, walking forward, only to barely avoid being hit by the dowsing chain as he hopped back, Kurapika landing in front of him his bokken swords raised. Shusui moved the brunette to a more versatile position, now carrying her under his arm. He grinned, "So you managed to keep up, did you? You're pretty quick on your feet," he observed. "However, I wasn't using my full power," he smirked, moving so fast that an afterimage was left as Kurapika noticed something through the corner of his eye. Spinning around he was taken aback to see that the legion member was nowhere in sight.

 _'What incredible speed,'_ Kurapika blinked, hopping down from the building, _'He moved so fast that he left an afterimage behind minutes after he was already gone,'_ he thought, landing as he looked at his phone. _'If I hadn't asked Victoire to track Shadow beforehand, I wouldn't know where he went,'_ he said, running in that direction.

 _'Shadow...'_ he thought, remembering what she had said earlier.

 _"I admit, I won't be able to stay conscious if I do this. But it's our only shot if we want to win. I'm trusting you to protect me and Victoire. If anything else happens, I won't be able to help," she stated._

 _Kurapika stared at the girl for a while, before nodding solemnly, knowing that it was their only chance. "Okay, I understand."_

She had used up all her energy to protect them, even entrusting him to be able to protect them until she had regained consciousness; still she ended up kidnapped. He clenched his fist, summoning his chains as he looked at them frustratedly. Is this really what he had wanted? He had known the consequences of restricting his power only for the Phantom Troupe, yet he still chose to do so. And why? To get vengeance for his clan.

Now they were facing an entirely new entity, the true masterminds behind his clan's massacre and he couldn't do a thing to help. He didn't know why his friends believed so much in his abilities. Shadow had believed that he was capable enough to defend them in her absence and she had been kidnapped with ease. His dowsing chain hadn't even been able to touch the guy when Shadow was taken. He wasn't worthy of their praise. He knew full well that what Selena had said had been precisely correct.

 _"...Your abilities were created for the Spiders not for Legion," she had started, stating rather than asking._

 _"I believe that you read my intentions?" he had asked._

 _"Just as I know that your friend is a doctor, I know that your goals were set on the Spiders and your people's eyes. You didn't even know about the Dark Legion's existence until recently," Selena pointed out._

She was right. He hadn't known about the Legion. He had been so focused on taking out the Phantom Troupe that he hadn't even tried to see the bigger picture. The note that the Troupe had left, he was so consumed by rage and grief at his fallen comrades that he never even tried to see the bigger picture. The reason for their written message. Why would they had left a message if all they wanted were his clan's eyes? He had to admit that it was strange. Now with the Dark Legion in the picture, it all made sense.

But he had been too blinded to see that. Had he known about their involvement, he wouldn't have limited his chain jail to fight against the spiders alone. Now he was facing the consequences of his thirst for revenge. He knew one thing though, he would try to live up to his friends' expectations. He would rescue Shadow, no matter what. He blinked, looking at his phone. _'Huh, he stopped?'_

The auburn haired man landed, his crystal blue eyes searching the area for any sign of his colleagues. The lights of a white car turned on, flickering before shutting off. Kenzan Shusui looked to see their driver, Yanagi Makoto, a dark red haired man with black eyes and tan coloured glasses, waving from inside the car. Shusui ran over to them, waving as he jogged.

"Yo!" he said, standing next to the driver's seat.

"Took you long enough. We were beginning to think that you were dead," the redhead stated.

"I had to wait until I found the right opportunity to grab her," he said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Who's that?" Makoto asked, looking over his glasses at the unconscious girl slumped over in his arms.

"She's the blacklist hunter that's been giving Ritakashi so much trouble," he said, looking at her.

"That little girl's a Ravenswood?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised, she managed to take out all of Ritakashi's men in one shot," he said opening the back car door. A tan skinned, Sunaiseian boy with chest-length brown hair sat in the back, face turned towards the ground as his eyes seemed to be glued shut. "Oh! You brought Anzui too?" he said, putting the Ravenswood on the back seat, her head on the emotionless boy's lap. Shutting the car door, he walked to the front passenger seat, getting in as they drove off.

"Yeah, kid seemed pretty sad. He won't tell us anything about his past though," Makoto said steering them through the snow shoveled streets calmly, moving through the traffic. Anzui didn't respond as he raised his head, so as if looking at Shusui through the mirror.

"Do you want me to do the same as usual?" the seventeen year old asked emotionlessly, eyes closed.

"Yeah," he nodded, looking back at him, "See what you can learn this time."

The young Sunaiseian of the mysterious Rei family nodded, placing his hands on Shadow's forehead as he opened his eyes to show a dull golden iris with no apparent pupil. _"Mysterious Past Seer; Backward Teleportation," he_ said as Yanagi whistled in admiration.

"I never get tired of that," he commented in appreciation.

"I admit it comes in handy," Shusui agreed, nodding. They drove in silence for a while until Makoto spoke once again in a grave tone.

"We're being tailed," he said as they drove along the main road.

"It's probably that brat from before," he said, looking at the taxi behind them.

"And you just forgot to mention this?!" he snapped, speeding up slightly, swerving dangerously in a circle to throw them off, diverting onto a rocky back road.

"I didn't think he'd catch up. I went full throttle," he stated, glaring at the car that had turned in their pursuit.

"Keep an eye on them, I'm gonna try to lose them so hold on tight!" he said, making a sharp turn again through the forest.

"Right," he nodded. The taxi seemed to follow them, driving through the forest despite the many trees hitting it.

Kurapika sat next to the driver as they drove through the trees, the car shuddering with each impact. He knew that he couldn't catch them on foot, and so had hired a taxi to follow them. The driver hadn't wanted to at first, but after learning of his situation and his status as a Blacklist Hunter, agreeing to assist him. For a considerably high fee of course. He had discovered that taxi driver's in Mataris would do anything with the right amount of bribery.

"If you can just get me close enough I should be able to take them out," he stated, watching the car infront as it turned sharply to the left.

"Anything, kid! But it'll be another 1700 jenny. I'm risking my life and my car as it is," he said, puffing out smoke as he turned up the radio. The scent making Kurapika cough.

"Yes I'm aware of that. Thanks again," he said, ignoring his bad breath.

"Anything for a hunter," the driver stated, following them. "You know, my old man loved hunters. He used to drive them all the time," he said, inhaling another breath of smoke from his cigarette.

Of course, just because he had agreed to help him get his friend back, didn't stop him from telling stories about his family's encounters with hunters every two minutes.

"So I've heard," Kurapika said flatly, mildly annoyed by now.

"He even drove a Ravenswood once- a little young one with a scared look on his face. If I were to guess, he'd be your age by now..."

"That's wonderful," he said, eyes carefully watching the white car as they sped along the bumpy path.

"Those were the good old days," he sighed, breathing out the smoke once again as Kurapika coughed, irritated.

"I'm sure they were," he said, hardly listening as it was. They were back in the city now.

"Kuso! He doesn't seem to give up!" Makoto cursed as they drove from corner to corner.

"That's what I figure too."

"Idiot! This is all your fault! If you had told me you were being followed earlier we could have avoided this problem!" he pointed out, grabbing Shusui by the neck as he shook him, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"O-oi! Eyes on the road!" he shouted as they nearly crashed into a lamppost. Makoto managed to swerve out of the way, getting back on the road.

Anzui opened his eyes suddenly as he looked at Shusui blankly. "This is-!"

"Don't say another word, kid. Got it? I want you to keep her knocked out as long as possible- alright?" he said, his eyes communicating with him.

"By loosening the seal on her power, I should be able to keep her unconscious for a week at most. However, her mental state may become affected. Is that okay?" the young boy asked.

"Do what you must."

"Okay," he nodded.

"They're gaining," Makoto grunted out, sweat dripping down his face as he put all his energy into losing the taxi.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stop them," he said, opening the car door.

Kurapika's eyes widened along with the driver's as they watched the man hop on top of the large white vehicle, an eerie blue light appearing around his feet and his hands as neon blue rock-like particles appeared in his hands. _'An emitter attack!'_ Kurapika realized, turning to the driver he shouted. "Move out of the way he's going to fire!" he yelled, opening the window, getting out his dowsing chain.

 _"Sonic Ammunition,"_ he said as he fired the blue stones at the speed of sound. Kurapika stuck his hand out the window, spinning his dowsing chain in front of the car as it stopped the rocks. The driver whistled, driving to the left slightly.

"Some great chains you got there," he said, eyes on the road.

Kurapika didn't comment. "Tch," Shusui glared, _'Doesn't look like my 50% emission ability will be able to take him out from afar. My best option is to fight him at close range. Kuso!'_ he figured.

"Hey, do you think you can get me close to them?" Kurapika asked.

"Are you crazy?! Those rocks will kill you at close range like that," the man said, glancing at him as if he had grown another head.

Kurapika shook his head. _'If I can just get close enough, his fighting range will be reduced. His abilities are long range techniques, relying for the most part on speed. His best technique seems to be his incredible speed as his emission ability moved considerably slower than a normal enhancer technique. His emission ability seems to build up speed with the farther it goes. If I attack him at close range, the speed would most likely be that of a regular stone being thrown, forcing him to rely on his enhancer ability; his speed. I can restrict his movements if I fight at close range.'_

"Stop moving around," Rei said, glancing up at Makoto.

"What?!" he snapped angrily.

"I cannot focus if you keep swerving like that," he said, looking at him.

"Little punk," he glared. "Fine I'll drive straight."

"Thank you," he said, focusing back on Samaria again. _'This girl... She holds a power none of us were aware of... Katharein, are you there?'_ he asked.

There was silence for a while until a soft voice answered. _'Yes.'_

 _'You saw my vision, correct,'_ he stated.

 _'Yes, that is correct.'_

 _'I need your help to loosen the seal,'_ he informed the Informant.

 _'I don't have much energy to spare right now, but I'll lend you what I can,'_ she spoke, slight frustration in her voice.

 _'Is everything alright?'_ he asked, noting this.

 _'I'm slightly busy right now,'_ she answered, _'Here is what I can lend you,'_ she said as the connection cut off. Anzui felt an increase of power inside of him.

 _'Arigatou,'_ he said, focusing on the dormant power inside of the Ravenswood. _'Sunaiseian Bloodline; Barrier Breaker (level one)'_ he thought as his body glowed with a mysterious golden aura as Samaria began to fidget, sweat running down her face.

 _'So, you're the one helping me,'_ a voice echoed from all over as he spun around, coming face to face with the spirit of darkness.

 _'Who are you?'_ he asked warily.

She simply smirked, _'Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you,'_ she said as he relived the death of his parents. Images flashed through his head from his past as he remembered what had happened. He stumbled, grabbing his head in shock, a tortured expression on his face.

"Stop this!" he yelled aloud, taking Makoto and Shusui by surprise. Kurapika and the driver, Sukami, were stunned at the painfilled shout.

"Anzui, what's wrong?" Makoto asked, glancing at the boy through the mirror. The car slowed slightly, making Kenzan whirl around in anger.

"Idiot, you're slowing down!" he yelled.

"Now's my chance!" Kurapika thought, "Hurry and get closer, they're distracted right now," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" the driver said, speeding up as they were now next to them, matching the speed. Kenzan spun around, barely missing being hit by a pair of nunchakus by an inch. Kurapika stood on top of the taxi, bokken swords in his hand. "Are you insane, kid? You're not like him! You'll fall off!"

 _'I have to finish this quickly so I can see what Anzui saw,'_ he thought. "You've got guts, Blondie. The old man's right though. At the speed and velocity that we're traveling, you won't be able to stay on, no matter how skilled you are," he smirked.

Kurapika frowned slightly as his foot barely moved, clutching his bokken swords tighter in his hands. Kenzan's smirk widened, only to be knocked back by Kurapika appearing right below him as the sword hit him in the face, catching him by surprise as he tried counterattacking with his fist, the blonde disappearing and reappearing on top of the taxi.

"It's not wise to get comfortable when fighting the enemy," Kurapika said, swords at the ready.

"You... You made your foot slip on purpose," Shusui realized. _'It doesn't look like I can fool around with this guy. He's smart. He took advantage of the old man's warning and deliberately made his foot slip to catch me off guard. Looks like I'll have to get serious about this,'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes as he dodged his swing. _"Sound Movement,"_ he said, starting to glow.

Kurapika hopped backwards as Shusui's body began to glow with a blue aura as his movements sped up, each move followed by several afterimages of himself. Kurapika dodged as he noticed just how much faster he was now. He jumped, dodging as Shusui went for a low kick falling through the air. _'His movements. They seem to be getting faster and faster,'_ he blinked, _'I can hardly keep up anymore,'_ he observed gasping as he saw the brunette smirking, his emission created rocks in his hand. _'Kuso! I've jumped too far!'_ he cursed for not noticing it sooner.

 _'Sonic Ammunition!'_ He smirked as Kurapika spun his chain deflecting as many bullets as he could in midair, wincing as a few nicked him. He landed, charging at Kenzan as he managed to appear behind him striking at him with his swords as he vanished.

 _'He disappeared?'_ Kurapika realized, barely noticing movement from the corner of his eye. Blocking his arm right before it could hit him.

Kenzan smirked as the blonde stumbled, his side had been left exposed as he kicked it, full power. "Gotcha," he said as Kurapika gasped, his eyes wide with pain as he jumped backwards landing once again on the taxi driver's car.

 _'He took advantage of my preoccupation with blocking his arm by attack, and attacked me using his opposite leg,'_ he thought, holding his side.

A dark aura started to appear around Shadow's body as she fidgeted, sweat dripping down her face as she breathed heavily. Makoto glanced back at Anzui as he still hadn't moved from his earlier position, when he shouted. A single tear dripped down the boy's face as he stared blankly at the feverish girl.

Glancing inside the interior of the car next to them, Sukami could immediately tell that something was wrong. There was a purple aura so large that even a normal human could see it. "Hey! You still alive up there kid?" he yelled to Kurapika.

"Yes, what is it?" Kurapika answered, eyes on Shusui as he used the holy chain to heal himself, the cross placed on his side as his eyes were red. _'Emperor Time.'_

Shusui blinked, _'Scarlet eyes? So there was a survivor,'_ he thought, looking at where he had kicked him. _'What the- I kicked him full force! His rib was broken! But now it's healed!'_ he thought in surprise. _'However...'_

"The girl in there is your friend right?"

"Yeah."

"There seems to be something wrong with her. There's a weird light around her body," he said, glancing at Shadow through the glass of the window.

"What?" Kurapika asked, taken aback. _'Can he see aura? No that's impossible. You need to know gyo to see a transmuter's nen. However, Samaria is also a specialist,'_ he thought, glaring at Shusui, "Just what are you doing to her?" he asked.

"Just a little ritual," Shusui said coyly, smirking. He turned serious, "You're a Kurta, aren't you? I'd know their scarlet eyes anywhere," he said, looking at Kurapika.

"What of it?" Kurapika narrowed his eyes, "Were you involved in Platinum's plot?"

Shusui whistled, "Unfortunately no. But, it seems you did your research. Now that I know that... I can't let you live," he said, his aura spiking as two spheres of blue light appeared in his hand.

...

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Killua snapped as they stood at the table where Leorio had last seen Shadow. "You mean to tell me that they left us!"

"Ne Killua, what do you think happened to make them leave without telling us?" Gon asked curiously.

"Kurapika and Victoire are gone too, so something probably happened involving the legion, I guess," Killua guessed, "Kuso, we're going to miss out on all the fun!"

Leorio moved the phone from his ear, having reached voicemail for the sixth time. He had called all three of them twice and none of them picked up. It worried him as it wasn't unusual that Kurapika or Shadow ignored a call, but Victoire at least should have answered. Something must have happened, he thought, before turning to the younger boys. "I've tried calling them, they're not picking up," Leorio stated, sliding his phone in his pocket.

"This is just great! They could be anywhere by now! How are we supposed to find them?!" Killua expressed. "Hey old man, did Shadow say anything to suggest where they were headed?"

Leorio tried to remember what had happened before he had left.  
 _Her phone had started to ring and she had taken out her smartphone to check to see who was calling, before answering it, "Aisha, is it important? We're looking for the l-" she started. Sounds came through the phone as the caller, Aisha, said something in response._

 _"We're? Who else is with you?" Shadow had asked. Aisha answered. "Who?" she asked shortly after._

 _"Oh yeah. I guess I know him. What do you mean it has to do with them? And where's Rayne?" Shadow questioned suspiciously. Fast mumbling came over the phone as the brunette snapped, drawing his, Victoire's and Kurapika's attention to her call._

 _"She WHAT?" Shadow shouted into the phone. She grabbed her jacket and put it on along with her cap. "What do you mean she is going to spy on them?! Does she know how dangerous that is?!" Leorio had guessed from her urgency that something had happened and went to go call the other three as Shadow got up, along with the other two, moving at a brisk pace._

"Come to think of it, she did ask where Rayne was and said something about her spying on 'them', at least, I think she meant Rayne," Leorio thought aloud, recalling.

"Rayne said she was going to the Renaissance Central, right Gon?" Killua asked, looking at the older boy.

"Uh huh, she said she had to work," the boy nodded.

"That's it then, they're probably gone to help her because something happened," the silverette spoke, "I wonder what happened though, maybe she was attacked?" Alluka watched curiously as he thought.

"Are you okay, Onii-chan?" she asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he reassured her, ruffling her hair lightly as she laughed.

"Our best bet is to get over to the Chikako Renaissance Central and see if anything has happened. From there we can figure out what to do," Leorio determined, looking down at his friends, "Man, why is it that the three most reliable people in our group just had to disappear right when we need them?"

"What did you say?!" Killua asked, insulted.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Killua," Gon said, trying to calm him down.

"I'm going to try one last time," Leorio stated, "If they still don't pick up then we'll take a taxi to the Central," he said, dialing Kurapika once again on his phone.

Gon, Killua and Alluka watched as the older man tried to contact the trio. Soon he sighed, hanging up as he was greeted with more voicemail. Gon asked him, "Did they answer?"

Leorio shook his head. "No dice, we'll have to flag a taxi," he said, walking off.

"Huh? Dice?" Gon asked, confused.

"Come on! Gon!" Killua shouted as Gon looked to see them walking some distance away.

"A-ah! Killua!" Gon shouted, running towards them. They were surprised to see a crowd of people near the entrance/exit to the carnival. "Did something happen?" Gon wondered.

Leorio tapped the nearest guy on the shoulder, getting his attention, "Hey what's the hold up?" he asked him.

The brown haired man turned around. "The gate personnel aren't letting anyone through," he said, shrugging, "No one can leave the carnival."

"Nani (What)?" Leorio asked in surprise.

"Hey did you hear?" a guy said talking to another guy. Killua glanced at them from the corner of his eye.

"Hear what?" the black haired guy asked.

"The admission people aren't letting anyone out. They say it's too dangerous," he said.

Killua narrowed his eyes. "Too dangerous?" the guy asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, apparently it's for our own safety since members of the Dark Legion are running around," he said.

"Those guys again?"

"Uh huh."

"Didn't they disappear two years ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, but some days ago they announced that they were having some hunt for the members of the Legion. There's some reward going around for hunters who can catch 10 of the them," he answered as Killua lost interest, knowing that they weren't saying anything that he didn't already know.

He was about to tell them what he had overheard when a loud voice shouted over the crowd. They pushed to the front of the crowd to see a group of four men crowding around the admission booth. "What do you mean we can't leave?!" the big burly man asked, glaring down at the skinny gate personnel.

"S-sorry s-sir but we have our orders. No one can leave till the activity has calmed down," he apologised, sweat dripping down his face as he stared up at the man and his cronies nervously.

"Teme... We have a meeting to go to!" his friend said angrily.

"Mr. Yukinaga is a very busy person. We don't have time to be held up while your police run around in circles. I suggest that you inform the Ravenswoods if you want to get anything done," an intelligent looking man said, pushing up his glasses on his face as they glinted in the light.

"And who would you be?" another admission personnel asked as he looked at the blonde haired man.

"Ishimoto, is it? I suggest that you take my suggestion into consideration before you go around asking questions. It is more practical, is it not?" he asked, his cold grey eyes boring right into his soul.

"Just who is that guy?" Leorio wondered as they watched. The man began to reach in his pocket as the gate man shouted in alarm.

"Stay right there!" he yelled.

The man sighed, "Calm down, I'm just getting out my license."

"License?" Gon asked in surprise, "Is he a Hunter?"

He took out the silver license, showing it to the man. The gate man stuttered, "A-a H-hunter?!" he said in shock.

Someone from the crowd spoke up, "Wait I know that guy! He's the famous two star Virus Hunter, Keiji Ryu!" murmurs broke out in the crowd.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Are you serious?"

"Keiji Ryu?!" Leorio exclaimed in shock.

"Eh? You know him Leorio?" Gon asked, looking up at him.

"Do I know him?" he asked, incredulously, "Anyone aspiring to become a doctor has heard of him! He's the one who discovered the cure for cancer!" he said.

"Oh so you don't know him," Killua commented, hands folded behind his head as he looked back at the Virus Hunter. "He doesn't look like much to me," he said.

"Know that you know my capabilities, can you please let me and my colleagues go? I am currently in the process of collaborating with Yukinaga Industries and Renaissance Central in creating a new medicine. It would be much appreciated if you didn't waste my time," Ryu stated, looking at him coldly.

"Are you sure that was wise, Keiji?" Mr Yukinaga asked the man, surprise written on his face, "You wanted to keep our operation top secret."

"I see no harm in telling a few fair-goers what I'm doing," he smirked, "Now then, choose your answer wisely," he turned to the gate man.

"I-I'm sorry about that, Mr. Ryu, sir, but I have my orders. And they are not to let anyone exit the premises of the fair," He apologized.

The brown haired man next to them grabbed the guy by the collar, bringing him up to his face. "Look here, kid! Personally I don't care just what your orders are! Now you better let us through or you'll have to pay the consequences!" he bellowed in his ear.

"Now, now, let us be diplomatic about the situation," The manager of the fair said walking towards them as they parted from his way. He was a middle aged man with quite the pleasant expression on his face.

"And who are you?" Leorio asked as he passed.

"Why I'm the manager of the Furosuto City, Chikako Renaissance Carnival," he stated calmly, a monocle over one eye.

The guy dropped the gate man on the ground, turning to him, "So you're the boss around here. About time we got some service! You'll let us out right?" he grinned.

"No," he said.

"What do ya mean no?!" he was ticked.

"Unfortunately I cannot allow you to leave with the city in such a state," he stated calmly, "You may leave once the Furosuto police have gotten everything under control."

"Why you-!" he started as, Ryu put a hand on his shoulder.

"I trust that you know who I am, sir?" he asked.

"Of course. Keiji Ryu. I happen to know the identities of everyone here, including the other hunters that we have hiding here," he said, glancing aside at Leorio, Gon and Killua. Leorio stumbled back in surprise as he glanced back at Ryu.

"Then why is it that you are unable to allow me, a double star hunter, out of the grounds?" he asked politely.

"We have orders not to allow _anyone_ , regardless of gender, status or physical capability out of the premises until the city is back to normal. It doesn't matter to me who you are. You cannot leave," he said calmly, unfazed.

"That's crazy talk!" Leorio shouted angrily.

"Be that as it may, but you cannot leave," he said.

"What about our colleagues?! They're waiting for our arrival!" Yukinaga persuaded.

"That's quite the unfortunate situation, but you may not leave," he stated firmly.

 _'Something's wrong here,'_ Killua thought, hand to his chin, _'No matter what we say, this guy won't let us leave. Unless...-'_ he realized.

"And why the hell not?!" the fourth guy shouted, pissed.

"Perhaps it will help you to understand the situation if I explain better," the manager commented.

"Ya think!"

"The Dark Legion are a group of S class criminals with powers so great, only Hunters can understand. At the same time, while some of you may be hunters, we cannot allow you to leave. This is because you are hunters."

"Because... we are hunters?" Killua repeated skeptically.

"A legion member could easily pose as a hunter as an alibi to use against us. At the same time, a legion member could be a hunter by having taken the hunter exam to get a license. A legion member could even have stolen a hunter license to claim to be a hunter. I could go on for days about the many scenarios in which all of you could be legionnaires. It still doesn't matter to me if you claim to be an established hunter," he said calmly.

"Kuso, he makes a convincing argument," Leorio cursed.

"The fact remains that you have no way of proving who you are, so please calm down and wait until the situation has been taken care of," he said.

"Tch," Ryu said, clicking his tongue in defeat.

"Now, enjoy the festivities we have for you in the meantime," he said, walking off into the carnival.

"This is just great," Leorio said, "How are we supposed to get to Kurapika, Shadow and Victoire if we can't even leave the fair?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way, Leorio," Gon said, optimistic as ever.

"Hey, Gon," Killua said walking over to them as the crowd dispersed slightly.

"What is it, Killua?" he asked, turning to him.

"There's something weird about all of this," he stated, thinking.

"Yeah," Gon nodded, "I think so too."

"You do?" Killua asked, surprised.

"I noticed it when Manager-san kept repeating that we can't leave," Gon stated.

"True, it does seem kind of weird that he was so adamant on saying that," he said, "It's almost as if something would happen if we try to leave," he thought.

"Something would happen?" Leorio repeated.

"Yeah," Killua nodded, "It would have seemed normal if he said that they wouldn't _let_ us leave. Instead, he said that we _cannot_ leave. Almost as if something bad would happen if we try to leave."

"Oh I get it," Gon realized.

"So what should we do then?" Leorio asked.

"We shouldn't try to leave just yet, since we have no idea what will happen. Instead, we should try to get in contact with either Shadow, Kurapika, Victoire or Rayne, and find out what happened," Killua advised.

"Good plan," Leorio agreed, "It's all we can do now," he stated.

A few minutes passed and their attempts to reach their friends still came up empty handed. Alluka watched curiously as she noticed the guy from before walking towards the exit. Pulling on Killua's sleeve she pointed at him. "Onii-chan, look..."

"Not right now Alluka, your Onii-chan is trying to think," he said, glancing at her slightly.

"But Onii-chan... that man is trying to get out," she said, finally gaining his attention. **(A/n: I'm sorry if I can't seem to get Alluka's character right, but he wasn't shown enough in the show for me to really get a grasp on it :P)**

"Nani?" Killua asked in surprise as he looked in the direction that the wish-granter was pointing. They ran over as Leorio shouted out.

"Hey didn't you hear that guy?! We can't leave here till things calm down," Leorio reminded, persuading him.

"Calm down, my ass! For all we know he could be one of them assigned to trap us in here!" the hotheaded man pointed out, walking pass the admission booth as two gatemen ran towards him, grabbing ahold of his arms in an attempt to stop him.

"Please sir, we can't let you through," they pleaded.

"Get off of me!" he said, throwing back his arm suddenly as they fell into a heap.

"Look sir, calm down," the manager said, having appeared mysteriously behind them again as they whirled around in surprise.

"Yeah right! I'm not just going to sit here waiting patiently while your so called police are running around trying to get themselves together! I'm leaving, and you can't stop me!" he yelled, face red in anger as he marched towards the door.

The manager sighed, "Alright go ahead. Since you're so stubborn," he said exasperatedly.

"Heh," he smirked smugly.

"He's going to die," he stated emotionlessly.

"Nani?" Gon, Killua and Leorio looked at him in shock.

"Now to show you all that there's nothing to worry about," he said, finally reaching the gate as he stepped forwards outside the border.

"He's actually okay," Killua stated in shock, surprise written all over his face. _'Maybe I was wrong?'_

"See, nothing to worry about!" he said, right as a large shockwave passed through the air. He screamed out in pain as his life force was being drained suddenly.

"Gon, use gyo!" Killua said, focusing his aura to his eyes to see a huge silver forcefield appear before them, surrounding the entire fair location.

"What the-?" Leorio exclaimed in shock, seeing the same thing.

Gon went to help the man as Killua grabbed his arm holding him back. "He needs help!" Gon said.

Killua shook his head, "You can't help him. If you try to you'll just be absorbed," Gon clenched his fist sadly as they watched the man suffer as his energy was drained.

"No! Please! Stop! I beg you!" the man screamed in vain as all of his aura being absorbed by the forcefield. The audience watched in horror as only a skeleton was left back, dropping to the ground. People screamed, running away in a panic as they ran away from the exit, terrified.

"His own fault, I told him, but he wouldn't listen," the manager said boredly, "Now there's more aura for the Stone," he said.

"Just who are you people?!" Leorio asked in shock, pocketknife at the ready as he backed away from him. They were interrupted by the ring of his phone as he answered it, pressing the respond button.

 _"The Dark Legion," the voice of Khiona Ritakashi came through the phone as she laughed, a video feed appearing on the screens of all the technological devices in the park._

 _'That's-'_ Gon thought.

 _'-Khiona Ritakashi,'_ all three realized.

 _"My name is Khiona Ritakashi. Leader of the First Division of the Dark Legion," she stated, as all of the videos played the same feed. "As of now, I have full complete control over all of Furosuto City. It's quite amusing how your precious Hacker Hunters were so easily defeated," she smirked as the feed switched to the security cameras of Renaissance Central._

Gon gasped in shock as the body of Nazumi Takayo was shown on the screen, a technology sword stabbed straight through his neck. "Ne, Killua. Isn't that-?" he asked.

"-yeah... Nazumi," he said in shock.

"You know him?" Leorio asked surprised.

"Yeah. We met him at Renaissance Central. He was Shadow's friend," Killua nodded. People began to sob at the sight of the dead bodies of their loved ones on the ground, badly electrocuted.

 _"Whitney!"_ a little girl screamed at the sight of the bloody girl lying on the ground, dead. Her mother held her tightly as they cried, mourning the loss of the girl.

"Wait a second..." Gon asked, "What about Rayne?"

"Gon..." Killua said, looking back at him.

"Rayne wouldn't be killed by a Legionnaire. Shade would never forgive that!" Gon said determinedly.

"You're right, Gon!" Killua agreed, nodding.

 _"This is an example of what will happen to those who attempt to defy the Legion's rule," the legionnaire spoke as the video returned to show her. "The entire carnival is trapped inside of a unbreakable forcefield, one that will only disappear once I've been defeated. Those who try to escape will have all of the life drained from them immediately by the Assimilation Field and further strengthen the forcefields power. All attempts to reach the outside world will come up empty handed as some of you may have already noticed, making all of Furosuto City essentially trapped under my control. However, there may be hope for you yet, that is, if you'd like to put your last hopes on a nearly dead blacklist hunter," she smirked as the camera changed to show a badly scratched and injured Rayne, unconscious, her eyes closed. There were bruises all over her skin as her arm was bent badly in the opposite direction._

 _'Rayne!'_ Gon, Leorio and Killua thought in shock.

 _'Damn it, just what happened to her,'_ Leorio thought, clenching his fist tighter.

Gon gritted his teeth, "Ritakashi!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"What the- Gon?!" Killua shouted in surprise.

 _"And just who are you?" the first legionnaire asked dryly._

"My name is Gon Freecss! I'm going to break out of here and help Rayne take you down!" Gon said walking over to the barrier.

"Baka! What are you thinking?" Killua shouted at the older boy. "There's no way you'll be able to break that!"

 _"Gon, eh? I'd like to see you try," Khiona said, amused at the boy's antics._

"I will!" Gon said, getting into position.

"Baka! Your attack will just get absorbed!" Killua said."

"I won't know until I try!" Gon said. "First comes rock... Rock... Paper... ROCK!" he said as the nen gathered in his fist, punching the barrier. There was a large boom sound as the attack connected, before quickly getting eaten by the barrier. Gon sweatdropped, still in the same position. "It didn't work?"

"Of course it didn't, Baka!" Killua pointed out. "It absorbs nen!"

 _Ritakashi laughed, "I admit. I was surprised for a second, Gon. Such a strong output coming from such a young boy. But it's as I said, you won't be able to break the shield," she said calmly._

"I thought it would work..." Gon said, sweatdropping as he looked at his fist. He got back into position. "Oh well, it'll break this time for sure!" he stated

 _"Are you an idiot?" Ritakashi asked, leaning forward in surprise as her hands landed on the desk, "It's not going to break! You'll just lose more aura!"_

"First comes rock... Rock... Paper... ROCK!" Gon shouted, punching again only for it to get absorbed once again. "I seriously thought it would work this time..." he sweatdropped.

"Idiot!" Killua shouted, pointing at his best friend.

Leorio scratched his chin slightly, "Maybe you should give up, Gon."

"No!" Gon shouted stubbornly, getting into position. "Rayne needs our help! I can't just sit here and watch as more people are killed by the Legion!" he said.

"But it's not going to work!" Killua said.

"I know that!" Gon stated, getting ready to use Jajanken again.

"Then what are you?" Killua started.

"I still have to try!" he said stubbornly.

"It not going to break for you!" he shouted.

"First comes rock... Rock... Paper... ROCK!" Gon shouted just as the sound of broken glass was heard throughout the air.

"Did he do it?" Leorio asked in surprise.

"Uh uh," Gon shook his head as the smoke cleared to reveal a still intact barrier.

"Then what?" he asked as Killua pointed at the screen.

"Look!" he shouted as they turned around to see that Rayne had stood up her hands raised as she had shot both of Ritakashi's subordinates, Raja and Mahaj with lazers from her watches. The bodies had dropped to the ground as Ritakashi barely managed to dodge a lazer aimed at her head, hitting the screen behind them instead.

 _"How are you still standing?" Ritakashi asked in disbelief, as Rayne smirked._

 _"I'm just full of surprises. You were right. i needed to be prepared to die for them if I wanted to be able to defeat you," Rayne smiled weakly, before firing all eight lazers as Ritakashi dodged, hitting the override switch. The feed cut off._

...a few minutes earlier...

Rayne spun to the left gracefully dodging another set of Ritakashi's bullets as they flew by her right. _'Typhoon Terror,'_ the Ravenswood thought as she sped right before the legionnaire, catching her by surprise.

"What?!" Ritakashi shouted out, shocked that she had moved so fast, barely managing to dodge her punch before moving right into the way of Rayne's high kick. She flew, crashing through glass as she finally stopped. Rayne began to spin slowly on the spot as the wind around her picked up even more accelerating as she spun faster and faster creating a mini tornado. She switched on her lazers as they spun with her in a 360 degree circle burning through everything in their path as Ritakashi stood, running to avoid being hit. Khiona winced as the resounding wind slashed her desperately, cutting through her skin slightly as she fired more bullets.

Rayne simply moved to the side to avoid them as she spun. _'Tornado Flurry,'_ she thought, glass shattering all around her as she spun, feeling a shift in the wind above her. Khiona Ritakashi was falling toward her at a fast pace, electrical sword raised high as she prepared to strike.

"Take this!" she shouted as they collided, Rayne ceasing the attack as she blocked the attack with her arm. She winced in pain as the blade cut into her skin, forcing its way through the small layer of wind she had used to protect herself along with the 70% Ryu she had put in her arm. The two separated, jumping back to put distance between them as Ritakashi wiped some blood from a cut the wind slices had made on her face. "Not bad, not bad at all. You actually managed to injure me. I can tell that you're a manipulator?"

"So this is a battle between two manipulators, huh?" Rayne muttered to herself, a smirk lining her face, "Interesting, I may be able to have a bit of fun before I have you begging for your life," she stated smugly. Her eyes calmly watching all of her opponent's movements.

"Unfortunately for you, I've been holding back. It takes a skilled enemy to force me to use 80% of my power," Ritakashi smirked, her stance changing as her aura spiked. Her eyes narrowed coldly as she looked at Rayne, "Rejoice, you were able to honor your friends deaths in your abilities. But I'm about to show you just how outclassed you truly are against the leader of the First Division of the Dark Legion," she spoke, "Magnetic Attraction," she said as all of the pieces of technology gathered around her, creating a sort of armor like that of a knight around her body. Rayne watched, eyes wide as the normally impenetrable security shield of Renaissance Central disbanded, reforming around the redheaded legionnaire, electricity began to crackle around her as she relaxed, looking at the Ravenswood.

"What the-?" Rayne's ocean blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as the legionnaire stood calmly.

"Now, come at me," Ritakashi ordered. Rayne charged after her doing just that.

"As you wish!" she said, flying towards Ritakashi as she punched at her, lazers active.

"Hm, too slow~" she said appearing next to the shocked Ravenswood.

"Nani?" she gasped, curling up in pain as she was punched full force in the stomach, coughing up blood. Ritakashi then proceeded to kick her upwards, the impact sending her flying as she barely managed to block with her arms, further cracking the bone in her right one. She crashed through the glass floors of the building, finally coming to a stop as she regained her balance, landing on the ground as she skidded back, holding her right arm in pain.

 _'She's been holding back all this time?!'_ Rayne wondered in shock. "Then-"

"-Bingo, that was the condition for this power," Ritakashi said as Rayne froze, appearing right behind her. She quickly spun, trying to put as much distance between them as possible, before Ritakashi appeared behind her once more, punching her in the back as she coughed up blood from the painful impact. She flew forward, stopping herself as Ritakashi appeared above her, a wide grin on her face as the punched and kicked Rayne, the Ravenswood barely managing to block her attacks as she got some in, injuring her more. That was when the blows became too much and her arm gave way, allowing Ritakashi to get in a kick so powerful, it broke one of her ribs. Rayne shouted out in pain as the rib dug into her, her back hitting straight through a glass wall. Smoke filled the floor as she choked, twitching on the ground as the smoke slowly began to clear.

The smoke cleared as Ritakashi stepped forwards looking down at the girl squirming on the floor. Rayne laughed weakly, "I think I understand why Shadow always complains when she returns home from a mission..." she chuckled. Her eyes widened in shock as a foot landed on her chest, digging into her skin as she screamed in pain.

"Now do you understand?" Ritakashi spoke sadistically as she further injured the girl, "You and I are in two different leagues! You couldn't possibly hope to defeat me," she said watching Rayne squirm. "And I'm only the First Legionnaire. You couldn't possibly hope to stand a chance against the 12th legionnaire, much less Kyran Platinum himself. This is the true power of the Dark Legion," she said, lifting up her foot as the screams died down, to mere whimpers of pain. She picked Rayne up by the throat, holding her up as she dangled. Rayne struggled as her airway was cut off, attempting to use her good left arm to pry off her hands. "If you truly wished to avenge your friends' deaths you'd have to be prepared to die for them, just to be able to defeat me."

 _'Whitney... Nazumi...'_ Rayne thought as she lost consciousness, _'I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you... Please, forgive me..."_ she thought as her world turned black.

"Hn, did I kill her?" Ritakashi wondered uncaringly as she dropped the Ravenswood on the ground. The elevator dinged as she turned to face it, her assistants Raja and Mahaj walking out. "So you lived," Ritakashi commented, "I lost track of you after the battle started."

"Is she dead?" Mahaj asked as Raja looked around. Ritakashi dispersed her armor, nearly falling as Mahaj caught her, stopping her from falling.

"No, she's just unconscious. Man I hate doing that," she commented, holding her head as she stood up straight. "Take her to the control room. I want this to be a demonstration," she said as they carefully picked up the unconscious girl, carrying her as they followed Ritakashi to the control room as she typed in a code, the wall sliding out before them.

Ritakashi then proceeded to hack into the system mainframe as a feed of the whole city appeared. She then proceeded to send a message to the civilians. A video feed of the Carnival came up as she started having heard what Leorio said as the man had his aura sucked from him. He answered the phone right as she spoke answering his question. "The Dark Legion," she said.

 _'Khiona,'_ the voice of Katharein came in her head as she watched the expressions on their face.

 _'What is it?'_ she asked in her mind.

 _'It appears they know who you are,'_ the girl informed the legionnaire. _'It would appear that they are acquaintances of the Ravenswoods.'_

 _'Is that so? It seems we have a mole in the Legion,'_ she thought, _'I'll have to talk to Platinum about this,'_ she then spoke aloud. "My name is Khiona Ritakashi. Leader of the First Division of the Dark Legion," she stated, as all of the videos played the same feed. "As of now, I have full complete control over all of Furosuto City. It's quite amusing how your precious Hacker Hunters were so easily defeated," she smirked as she switched to show the security cameras of Renaissance Central.

She watched as the scenes had the desired effect, the hope draining out of all their faces at the sight of the dead hunters. "This is an example of what will happen to those who attempt to defy the Legion's rule," the legionnaire spoke as the video returned to show her. "The entire carnival is trapped inside of a unbreakable forcefield, one that will only disappear once I've been defeated. Those who try to escape will have all of the life drained from them immediately by the Assimilation Field and further strengthen the forcefield's power. All attempts to reach the outside world will come up empty handed as some of you may have already noticed, making all of Furosuto City essentially trapped under my control. However, there may be hope for you yet, that is, if you'd like to put your last hopes on a nearly dead blacklist hunter," she smirked as she changed the camera to show a badly scratched and injured Rayne, unconscious, her eyes closed.

 _A boy with gravity defying hair called her name angrily, "Ritakashi!"_ _he yelled, pointing a finger at her_ , drawing her attention.

 _"What the- Gon?!" his friend shouted in surprise._

"And just who are you?" the first legionnaire asked dryly.

 _"My name is Gon Freecss! I'm going to break out of here and help Rayne take you down!" Gon said walking over to the barrier._ She was surprised to say the least.

 _"Baka! What are you thinking?" the white haired boy shouted, "There's no way you'll be able to break that!"_

"Gon, eh? I'd like to see you try," Khiona said, amused at the boy's antics.

 _"I will!" Gon said, getting into position._

 _"Baka! Your attack will just get absorbed!" he said._

 _"I won't know until I try!" Gon said. "First comes rock... Rock... Paper... ROCK!" he said as the nen gathered in his fist, punching the barrier. There was a large boom sound as the attack connected._ Ritakashi was shocked.

 _'Such a powerful aura. Did it break?'_ she wondered.

 _'No, he isn't that strong,'_ Katharein stated calmly.

 _Gon sweatdropped, still in the same position. "It didn't work?"_

 _"Of course it didn't, Baka!" the boy pointed out. "It absorbs nen!"_

Ritakashi laughed, "I admit. I was surprised for a second, Gon. Such a strong output coming from such a young boy. But it's as I said, you won't be able to break the shield," she said calmly.

 _"I thought it would work..." Gon said, sweatdropping as he looked at his fist. He got back into position. "Oh well, it'll break this time for sure!" he stated._

"Are you an idiot?" Ritakashi asked, leaning forward in surprise as her hands landed on the desk. There was something intriguing about the boy's simple nature, "It's not going to break! You'll just lose more aura!"

 _"First comes rock... Rock... Paper... ROCK!" Gon shouted, punching again only for it to get absorbed once again. "I seriously thought it would work this time..." he sweatdropped._

 _'He's insane!'_ she thought incredulously.

 _"Idiot!" the silverette shouted, pointing at him._

 _The old man near them scratched his chin slightly, "Maybe you should give up, Gon."_

 _"No!" Gon shouted stubbornly, getting into position. "Rayne needs our help! I can't just sit here and watch as more people are killed by the Legion!" he said._

 _"But it's not going to work!" the friend said._

 _"I know that!" Gon stated, getting ready to use Jajanken again._

 _'He knows it won't work and he still wants to try?! What the-?'_ she was baffled.

 _"Then what are you?" he started._

 _"I still have to try!" he said stubbornly._

 _"It not going to break for you!" he shouted._

 _"First comes rock... Rock... Paper... ROCK!"_ Gon shouted just as Ritakashi spun around, barely managing to dodge a lethal lazer shot from a now conscious and standing Rayne. She turned in shock to see Raja and Mahaj landing with a thump on the ground, eyes wide in death. Broken glass sounded as the screen behind her cracked.

 _"Did he do it?" the old man asked in surprise._

 _"Uh uh," Gon shook his head as the smoke cleared to reveal a still intact barrier._

 _"Then what?" he asked as Killua pointed at the screen._

"Look!" he shouted as they turned around to see that Rayne had stood up her hands raised as she had shot both of Ritakashi's subordinates, Raja and Mahaj with lazers from her watches.

"How are you still standing?" Ritakashi asked in disbelief, as Rayne smirked.

"I'm just full of surprises. You were right. I needed to be prepared to die for them if I wanted to be able to defeat you," Rayne smiled weakly, the wind, being the only thing keeping her standing. she said, firing all eight lazers at her as she dodged, hitting the override button by accident. The feed shut off right as she charged angrily towards the woman.

There was an eerie quality to the way she moved, almost as if she was a puppet, unable to control her actions. _'Kuso!'_ Ritakashi thought as she dodged her advances, _'I hardly have any aura left to fight her. Katharein, I'm going to have to borrow your power,'_ she said in her head, running from Rayne's attacks.

 _'Alright,'_ Katharein nodded as Ritakashi's body glowed with an eerie purple light. She blocked as Rayne punched her repeatedly, dodging as Khiona tried to retaliate too slowly.

 _'Wind Puppetry,'_ Rayne thought as her body attacked the legionnaire, _'A last resort technique. To be activated I have to be prepared to accept death in exchange for protecting something I want to do desperately. It ignores all my injuries and stops the bleeding and further damage of my body till the technique stops. It allows me to fight beyond my regular capabilities, dodging all attacks and counterattacking using the power of the wind to manipulate my body. The more wind nearby, the more powerful the technique, and since we're on the top floor of the building, the wind level that works to my advantage perfectly. I may not survive this, but at least I'll be able to take Ritakashi with me,'_ she thought, kicking her in the side as she crashed through the glass.

Ritakashi got up weakly, her hand on the glass wall behind her. _'How is she doing this? Can you read her mind?'_

 _'N-no I can't!' the girl exclaimed in shock._

 _'What do you mean? No? That's I'm possible! Your power allows you to wield telepathy to its fullest extent!'_ she thought.

 _'It does! And I can read her mind!'_

 _'Then what's the problem?!'_

 _'She doesn't know what she will do next- She- She doesn't have control over her body!' she revealed in shock._

 _'What? Impossible?!'_ Ritakashi thought in disbelief.

 _'Ah, behind you!'_ Katharein yelled.

Ritakashi was in the process of turning around when a fist rammed violently into her back, making her cough up blood. she was then slammed downwards by Rayne's fists, crashing through each glass floor as her body was scratched, finally stopping as she flipped, skidding back.

 _'I think I have an idea,'_ Katharein spoke, in thought.

 _'What is it?'_ Ritakashi asked in her head.

 _'I can restrain her using my ability if you can get me within one meter of her,'_ she relayed, _'Then she won't be able to move. However, I won't be able to protect you either and you'll have only your nen to rely on, understand?'_

 _'Alright. Do it,'_ she nodded as Rayne landed in front of her, hair flowing in the wind. She disappeared suddenly, taking her by surprise as she grabbed the girl by the shoulder. "Now!" Ritakashi signaled as Katharein nodded.

 _'Got it,'_ she said, passing her power over to Rayne as the Ravenswood tried to move, now glowing with a neon purple aura as it restricted her movements. She grunted as she attempted to regain control.

Rayne glared as Ritakashi sighed in relief, laughing, "That was a close one..." she said. "You're finished now. No one has ever freed themselves from Katharein's power."

 _'Katharein?'_ Rayne wondered in surprise. She watched as the legionnaire got out her electrical sword.

"Now, to end this!" she said, raising her sword to strike as she swung it down towards Rayne. Her eyes widened as she choked, all eight lazers shooting her in her head, heart, hands, feet, stomach and neck. She coughed up blood as Rayne stared emotionlessly at her, feeling the grip of Katharein's nen disappear from her body.

"But how?" Ritakashi exclaimed in shock as her eyes dimmed, the lazers burning straight through all of her vital points.

"You were so busy trying to stop my wind puppetry, that you forgot all about my lazers," Rayne stated, watching as the dead first legionnaire dropped to the ground. "Now Nazumi and Whitney can rest in peace along with all the hunters of Renaissance Central," she said, smiling as she dropped to the ground heavily, unconscious, blood leaking in a puddle around her as her wounds finally took effect.

 _"Ritakashi's been killed,"_ both Anzui and Katharein realized in shock, alerting the legion to what had happened.

...

The nen forcefield disappearing from the Carnival as Gon stumbled, mid-attack.

"What the?! It's gone?" Killua said in shock.

"Rayne did it!" Gon yelled happily. "Come on, let's go see her!" he said taking off as they ran out of the fair. Little did they know that what they found wouldn't be as happy as they thought...

 **...**

 **Wow! Longest chapter yet! I apologize if it isn't as good as I had hoped. I did my best, so tell me what you think! Will Rayne survive or not? What will happen to Shadow, Kurapika or Victoire? Stay tuned to find out! ;D**


	13. Chapter 12

A/n: And finally the wait is over! The completed chapter of the actual book! Proceed to kill me violently people! I decided to update before finals started, so, here you go!

PS: I hear HXH returns on June 26 this year! I swear I am gonna go crazy waiting for flipping years for this manga!

* * *

Chapter 12: Insanity X Scarlet Eyes X Dorobo Kureiji

The city was quiet; apprehensive as the people regained their bearings from the recent assault of the legion. The only sounds to be heard were those of sirens blaring in the distance. Small fires were scattered about, gas releasing into the atmosphere as they burned, the falling snow dousing the orange flames. Soot was formed as the smoke particles mixed with the snow, the black ash corrupting the soft, pure white. Windows were shattered in buildings as shadows loomed, quickly disappearing as the remaining First Legion members retreated, news of their fallen leader having reached their ears.

Police wrapped up crime scenes as they calmed the public, ushering them back into their houses as firefighters calmed the flames. A young blue haired boy ran out of a cream coloured house, slipping from the tense grip of his elder sister as she called his name, rushing after him. Dashing around a corner he spotted what he had left forgotten during the panic and chaos. Lying on the snow covered ground of the alley, was a blue clear game console, partially concealed by the white nearly frozen form of precipitation. He ran towards it, dusting off the snow as he looked at it in awe, "Yeah, I got it!" he said happily as his sister turned the corner.

"Akira! Are you insane?! They could still be out here!"she whisper-yelled, looking around nervously. Her bluish purple hair whipping around along with her movement.

"Look sis! I found it!" he said turning to face her as he raised the console with a grin on his face.

"That's great, but this isn't the time for game- mmh!" she gasped, tears coming to her eyes as she stared at the cloaked figure standing behind the ten year old.

"Eh? Hikari-san? What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked curiously, tilting his head. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned around slowly, making eye contact with the cloaked person.

Staring at the two children, the figure seemed to hesitate, jolting when a hand rested on his/her shoulder. Another cloaked person stood next to him/her, piercing green eyes staring at the first one. "It's okay," a feminine voice spoke as the person nodded mutely, before raising a trembling hand and clumsily chopping the boy on his neck. Akira fell flat on his stomach, his mind still active as he watched in terror.

'Nani?! I can't move!' he screamed as he watched the covered girl approach his sister. Struggling to move his body, he screeched in his head, 'No! Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN!'

Hikari whimpered in fear as she looked, horrified at her brother's limp body. First she had lost her mother and father, and now, she would lose her little brother too. "AKIRAAAAAA!" she screamed, running at the lady as she attempted to feebly land a hit on her. The short person flinched, her face revealed slightly as she turned away in misery, her amber eyes glistening with unshed tears as she looked away, unable to watch the sight that would follow.

* * *

Kurapika watched warily, as the balls of energy spiked in his hands as he moved them around, increasing the speed with each turn. 'Another emission attack?' he narrowed his eyes as he prepared himself.

"This is a special ability of mine, I call it Sonar Sphere. It allows me to use my aura to create what could be referred to as 'sonic boom bombs' by moving my hands rapidly at the speed of sound," he explained.

"I assume that you have a condition as to why you explained your power," Kurapika stated rather than asked, his hands gripping his nunchaku tighter in his hands as he stared at the sphere warily in his hand.

Kenzan smirked, a smug expression on his face as his stance relaxed significantly, "Bingo~ You're a smart one aren't you? Nice to know that the sole survivor isn't a mindless impulsive buffoon. You'll get places in your vengeance. As a token, how about I tell you a name before you go meet your maker," he said diminishing the sphere as he approached the teen, stopping next to him, he whispered, "Dorobō Kureijī," he said, the blonde's eyes widening as he froze in anticipation. They were a beautiful scarlet resembling that of the Lunar Eclipse to come.

Hopping back on the roof of the SUV, he smirked, "Now then let's get to business shall we," he said, "This is just a demonstration of what this baby can do," he stated before slowly releasing the bomb as it floated towards Kurapika.

"Get back!" Kurapika yelled at the taxi driver suddenly, an urgent tone to his voice. Listening to him, Sukami slowed down, reversing slightly as the Sonar Sphere flew past Kurapika into the trees nearby. There was a brief moment of dead silence as the Kurta glared warily at Shusui, a smirk plastered on his face before there was a sudden explosion to their right.

Kurapika skidded back slightly on top of the taxi, struggling against the force of the explosion as the smoke cleared. His eyes widened in shock that the once prominent forest that was next to them had been shredded to pieces. Narrowing his eyes, he turned back to Shusui, eyes widened in shock as he found himself face to face with three weaker spheres, all heading towards him.

"I said it was a demonstration. What I didn't say was that I wouldn't attack after," he elaborated.

Dodging the spheres, Kurapika struggled to stay on the hovercar as they exploded behind him, barely dodging a high speed kick to the face. Countering, he jumped over him, landing behind him as he dodged another ball of nen. Swiping at him with his nunchaku as Shusui disappeared, reappearing next to his swiftly as Kurapika attempted to move out of the way, his movements too fast to react in time.

'This is bad. I may be able to follow his movements with my sight but my body can't keep up,' the blonde realized as he attempted to regain his ground, landing back on the taxi's roof once more.

"End of the line, Kurta," the brunette smirked as a ball appeared in his hand, placing it directly in front of his stomach as it exploded, blowing him straight off of the car and into the highway road behind the cars. Coughing, he groaned as a horn bellowed in the distance, nearing his location as a truck barreled in his direction, the driver frantically trying to stop in time as he swerved into the next lane.

"Oi are you okay?!" the taxi driver yelled in concern as the scarlet eyed figure seemed not to move out of the truck's path as a blue glow appeared around it, sending it faster in his direction. Regaining consciousness, Kurapika glanced up at the legion member's smug concentration as his hand extended outwards, causing him to realize his situation of peril.

Standing quickly, he barely managed to jump out of the tanker's path when it zoomed straight over where he had once laid unmoving. Sighing in relief, he returned his attention back to his current dilemma; the several sonar spheres hovering in the air around him in the forest, ready to demolish his person to that of a mere stain. One by one they exploded, almost in a coordinated matter as Kurapika ran out of the way, zooming around each one as he tried to catch up with the two cars.

However, it wasn't long before his sight was completely blocked by a waiting ambush of spheres round the bend. Thinking quickly, the Kurta threw his dowsing chain at the tallest tree located some distance away, its end wrapping around one of the high branches as he shortened its length, flying above the barricade of bombs right as they exploded, the shockwave leading him to crash land in the grass below.

"Tch," Kenzan cursed his misfortune as they sped further from his enemy's location. On the bright side, he had about seven minutes to find out what exactly it was Anzui had reacted to before he would catch up. Glancing uncaringly at the taxi driver next to him, he raised his hands as a circle of sonar spheres surrounded his vehicle before deciding it wasn't worth the effort wasting his Nen unecesarily, hopping back into the SUV next to Makoto.

"Did you get him?" the red head asked as he drove the car, picking up speed as he attempted to lose the taxi driver, sweat dripping from his intense concentration.

"Yeah, that should keep him for a while. I didn't manage to kill him though," he explained to his fellow comrade.

"Whatever time we can get then. Oh and by the way, Ritakashi's dead."

"WHAT?! And you waited till now to tell me this?" he snapped in pure shock and annoyance.

"You seemed to have your hands full with the kid," he stated, glancing at him through the side of his eyes, "Didn't want to distract you."

"Hn, so what do we do now? Our leader's dead so we won't get the credit for recovering the girl anymore," the blue eyed man questioned.

"We could always bring her to Kureijī," Yanagi suggested reluctantly.

"And have that crazy thief make her into one of his slaves? More like we'd be at the brunt of Platinum's blame," he shot down the suggestion.

"Then what do we do?"

"I say we keep her and hand her over to Platinum ourselves," he smirked at the thought.

"Oi! Do you want to die? We're the First Legion- not the eleventh-" he glared darkly at his friend's stupidity.

Suddenly a chill went down both of their spines, empty gold eyes piercing into their souls. Shaking his head, Kenzan looked behind them, only to see bottomless pits of rage glaring at him darkly. "What did you find?" he asked, remembering his real reason for reentering the vehicle.

"That thing isn't human... Just what exactly is it?" the tan skinned boy muttered tensely to himself, brows furrowed as he tried to identify its nature.

"What..? Oi Rei, Snap out of it!" Shusui spoke.

"Not human, not an ant, not a nen beast, not a-" he muttered insanely.

"REI!"

The cold air disappeared as the boy slumped back into the seat, eyes closed as normal. "What is it?"

'Does he not remember what he just said?' Shusui deduced before repeating what he had said before, "What did you find?"

"I found-" The glass of the window shattered as a shard skimmed his eyes causing him to scream out in pain. The dark aura around the inanimate female growing once more as the car skidded violently on the road.

"Kuso- What is it now?" Shusui cursed in irritation.

"Remember that taxi driver you let live a while ago?" Makoto reminded, trying to get the car back on track, "-Yeah, he's outstayed his welcome."

* * *

A single lone snowflake fell from the sky, a prelude to the blizzard to come. It blew in the breeze before landing right in cupped hands, melting at the sudden application of body heat. Alluka watched in awe, amazed as her brother stood next to her, Gon at his side as they faced Leorio.

"Leorio... Hurry up," Gon said as he jogged in one place energetically.

"We'll get there faster if we just leave him, Gon," Killua pointed out boredly, hands in his pockets.

"What did you say?!" a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Killua..." Gon scolded, "We can't just leave him here..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Killua answered. Sirens blared in the distance, slowly approaching as they sped past, blue lights reflecting on the walls of the buildings as they watched them disappear around the corner. "Those guys must be heading to the tower," he said, looking in that direction.

"Why would they be heading there?" Gon asked.

"Why else would they be headed there, baka? Some of those legionnaires are still there," Killua pointed out.

"Ah! That's right!"

Facepalming at his best friend, he continued his sentence, "At any rate, it doesn't seem like we'll find the others there."

"Why's that?" Gon asked, not understanding.

"Rayne was the only one we saw in the video. Unless the others got lost, it means something must have happened to prevent them from getting there. Oi, old man-" he turned to face the doctor in training.

"I'm not old!" Leorio snapped.

"Yeah yeah," the white haired boy ignored him, a tick mark appearing on Leorio's head in anger, "Any luck in reaching Kurapika?"

"Tch-" he said calming down, "The line's still busy. Whatever they've been doing, they might not even have their phones with them."

"I thought as much- they were probably found," the white haired boy surmised, hand on his chin in thought.

"Why do you say that?" Gon questioned.

"You said you heard Sarai answer someone on the phone before they left- right?" Killua turned to Leorio.

"Right, and then I went for you guys," he nodded.

"Its possible that during that time, Ritakashi had already hijacked the tower. That would mean that in this moment, Ritakashi noticed their conversation and directed them away from Renaissance Central somehow. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Killua explained to his companions, "This is just a theory, but it may be why she managed to answer your phone specifically," he revealed.

"If that's true then that would explain why none of them will answer. Kuso! I should have stopped them," the taller man grieved.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Leorio! After all, Kurapika is with them," Gon cheered him up.

"Yeah- Kurapika wouldn't let them get hurt! They're fine!" he grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"In any case, we won't be seeing them for a while- not if they want to separate us," Killua stated as they ran once more.

Silence filled the air as they ran further along the snow filled streets, wind blowing all around the deserted looking town.

"Where is everybody?" Alluka wondered in surprise.

"They're probably hiding inside those houses. It still hasn't been cleared that all of the Legion is gone," Leorio guessed.

"Ne, Killua what do you think the Legion's trying to do?" the fifteen year old asked in curiosity.

"Hah? How would I know that- baka?" he stated poking his forehead with his index finger.

"Ittai! What was that for?" he yelled in pain.

"It just seemed appropriate. You said that you wanted to fight them right?"

"Yeah."

"Then focus on that instead."

"You sure that's what you should tell him?" Leorio whispered bending to his level.

"It'll keep him busy for a while. After all we still don't know if Rayne is still alive," Killua explained.

"Good point-" the tall man started, only to be cut off as a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air.

"Man, that sounds scary," Leorio said, wincing at the sound in the distance.

"It came from over there!" Gon said, taking off, "Come on!"

"Ah Gon!" Killua yelled in surprise as he followed, bringing Alluka with him.

"I'll never get used to this," the shorter cloaked one said timidly as she glanced at the girl in her partner's arms, unconscious.

"I don't think any of us ever will. Come on, let's go. She made a bit of noise," she said, glancing around warily.

'No... Onee-chan...' Akira thought in vain as he glared at his sister's kidnappers.

The shorter one stared at him, her eyes piercing through the young boy's soul. "Are you sure that we should just leave him lying here? It's only a matter of time before the paralysis wears off," she spoke.

"And by that time we'll be long gone," the other one pointed out.

"Oi! Just what do you think you're doing?" a new voice yelled from the end of the alleyway.

"Tch, looks like we've got company," she said, moving the girl to one arm, a knife appearing in the other.

"Gon," Killua said calmly, hands formed into claws- eyes sharpening darkly at the sight.

"Uhn," the black and green haired boy nodded, all traces of his usual naivete vanished from his face. There was no mistaking it. These guys were Legion members.

"What's this?" the taller cloaked girl laughed, knife spinning in her hand, "Two boys, a girl and their babysitter. Didn't you listen to the police?"

"Baka, as if we'd be scared of two girls. What I wanna know is why you're kidnapping that one," Killua drawled, narrowing his eyes at the scene.

"She has something we want. I suggest you all turn back and leave it at that. Wouldn't want two girls to beat you up now would you?" she taunted.

"Hah, as if. More like-"

"-Why is your friend scared?" Gon asked them in confusion.

"H-huh?" the shorter one stuttered in surprise.

"Oi! Don't just talk to the enemy!" the silverette yelled at his friend.

"But that's what you're doing isn't it?"

"That's- that's different!"

"Really? How so?" Gon asked in confusion.

"Well..." Killua didn't know how to tell him that it just wasn't right to talk to your enemies. Those two were taunting each other, Gon was making a conversation over a table. "It just is, okay?"

"Alright," he nodded.

But still, why would she be afraid? If what Gon said was true then they couldn't have willingly been legionnaires. At least, not that one. That would make her a slave of a sort, but was that even still around?

At any rate, they would get no where talking like this. He'd have to take matters into his own hands.

Disappearing from his spot instantly, he reappeared right behind the one whose weakness Gon had sensed, knocking her out instantly with a tap to the neck. Spinning around in shock, the other girl turned to face him, stunned to see him already in front of her, hands outstreched to use Whirlwind.

Making a split second decision, the girl yelled something out, confusing them. "Katharein!" she called furiously, piercing the silence. Suddenly she disappeared, both girl and her friend in tow.

Killua switched off his electricity, "Kuso!" he punched the ground in anger, breaking it. Leorio had returned without the boy in tow.

"Oi where's the kid? Did you get her?" he asked in confusion, frowning.

"They got away," Gon informed him as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Tch," he clicked his teeth in regret, staring down at his fist in disappointment. Turning to them, he sighed, "Well there's nothing we can do about that anymore. Come on, we need to find Rayne."

* * *

Kurapika knew that taxi driver would demand extra pay.

Rather than simply turn off and abandon him like most drivers would, Sukami had proceeded to cause the other car to nearly fall off the road by swerving into it, promptly turned around to pick him up from his fast attempt to catch up to the two cars and asked him if he was okay. He wondered if this sort of modest bravery could be cultivated from either a ghastly lust for money, or a life of chartering hunters.

"I learned that move from driving the famous Virus Hunter, Keiji Ryu..." he had began to rant.

Now if only he would shut up, Kurapika sighed, focusing his attention on the now steady car before them. Hopefully his stunt had not caused any particular injury to the fourteen year old girl inside.

Kenzan Shusui had just about had it. All he had wanted was some glory in his life. He had finally captured the blacklist hunter assigned to target the Dark Legion, just to find out that the First Legion's flagbearer was six feet under. He couldn't even hand her to Platinum himself, lest his head be cut off. Kyran Platinum only spoke with the Twelve Legionnaires and an unknown third party within the Legion. An insignificant legion member like him was a mere waste of time.

And now this taxi driver just had to go play hero, he had even picked up the Kurta too.

Standing up slightly, he turned to hop out the window, glancing back at Makoto, "Tch. I'm gonna finish them off this time," he declared, tired of such a nuisance.

Yanagi kept his eyes on the road, tempted to glance back at Anzui to see if he was okay. "Do what you want. Just make sure that you don't mess up again."

"Yeah, yeah," he landed on the top of the SUV. Kurapika clutched his nunchucks, resuming his precarious position on top of the car once more. A small purr echoed in the distance ahead, as he raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was a one way road, so why? He glanced at the legion member to see if he had back up.

Shusui's eyes weren't on him though. He looked downwards, panicking, "Makoto stop the car now!"

"What why?" Makoto asked, looking above.

"There's something traveling at a high speed heading for us! If we stay here we'll crash!" he shouted, alerting him, Kurapika and the driver to their peril as he hopped in the car. Kurapika's eyes widened in shock. Who could have such horrible timing?

"He's right! There's something there!" Sukami shouted. "I'm going to have to turn off the road, hurry up and get in!"

"No! What about Shadow?" Kurapika asked.

"There's no time; he's right, if we stay here we'll die!" he said, as the blonde hesitated, gripping onto his swords tightly.

"Kuso!" he cursed before making up his mind and getting back in the taxi, putting on his seatbelt, as the car swerved out of the road, stopping at the side.

"Why aren't we turning?" Shusui panicked as the vehicle continued driving forward.

"I don't know- the steering wheel isn't working!" Makoto said as he tried to get the car to turn around.

'Kuso! At this rate, we'll collide!' he thought, glancing back at Anzui and Samaria, 'Looks like I'll have to do it!' he thought, hopping out of the car as his blue aura surrounded him once again, pushing as he ran against the speed of the car, speeding up. The car began to slow down slightly as sparks appeared from the resulting friction of his feet running along the ground.

However, the collision course car sped up.

Realizing that he would have no other choice but to take the two and flee, Kenzan glanced at Makoto unsurely, not wanting to leave him behind. He was the driver, there was no way he could manage to get out before the two vehicles collide. He'd have to stay behind. Asking his consent, he made eye contact with his partner, seeing what he had to say.

"Do what you have to," Makoto nodded, knowing what he wanted to do.

Three...

Two...

One...

Zero... The SUV collided with a large pickup truck, smashing hard into each other's surface and crashing on the roadside. An explosion filled the air, sirens going off in the distance.

Kurapika was horrified. clenching his fist in anger he punched the dashboard in fury that there was nothing he could have done. His friend was dead.

"Ten thousand more yen," Sukami commented, feeling bad for the boy.

Kurapika didn't even care that the Matarisian driver was draining his pocket dry.

Inside the car's mangled body, glass protruded from Yanagi's head. His nen protection too thin to properly protect him from all damage. Smiling, he leaned on the steering wheel, death at his doorstep. 'I am glad that I could die serving the Legion,' he thought as he slipped away.

Two fingers rapped against the glass window of the taxi, snapping him out of his self-pity. Black hair with a blue streak and hardened grey eyes met his gaze, gesturing for him to exit the vehicle. Getting out of the car, he frowned, confused that Victoire had managed to follow him all the way. Finally receiving his money, the taxi drove off, leaving the duo in the dust.

"What do you think you're doing? I told you to stay behind!" Kurapika reprimanded her.

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!" Victoire stated.

"Do.. nothing?" Enlightenment dawned on him, "What did you do?" he demanded sternly.

"I saw that you were having trouble with those Legionnaires so I helped you out with that car there," she explained confusedly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you do something wrong?! Shadow was inside!" he declared.

"What?" she asked, heart skipping a beat.

"You mean to tell me.. that you attacked recklessly without knowing that Samaria was inside?!" he processed slowly in disbelief.

"Look calm down, Kurapika! I didn't know she was in there!" Victoire yelled.

"Calm down?!" Kurapika asked, losing his cool, "Our friend might be dead, and you're telling me to stay calm?!" he asked, eyes scarlet.

Victoire was about to reply when she spotted something from the corner of her eye. Turning to face that direction, she was both surprised and relieved to see a perfectly intact Shusui, standing atop a nearby building, Anzui and Shadow held securely in each hand. "Kurapika look!" she said pointing at them.

Annoyed that he had been interrupted in the middle of his rant, Kurapika turned to face the direction that she was pointing at, his eyes widened in surprise at finding Shusui unscathed by the brutal crash.

"Makoto my friend, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Anzui and I will live on in your place," Shusui mourned, looking down at Victoire. 'there is something familiar about that girl,' he thought, staring at them.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Illness X Tension X Associate

"So how are things going back there?" Kurapika finally answered the phone, Victoire seated not far nearby in the restaurant. She stared apologetically at the somewhat angered Kurta, noting his stiff disposition.

The male seemed to keep her at an arm's length; only giving her the time of day when he needed to know something about the legion. They didn't talk much, but that wasn't really the problem. Instead, she ignored him, focusing on the task at hand he had delegated her to do.

She had to find Samaria. She refused not to. After all, Victoire didn't trust the legion to keep her alive for long. The mere fact they had killed him had shown that. All she could do was hope that she was alive, probably returning back to them now.

Her wish was idiotic, she knew.

They had decided to stop inside of a restaurant to talk, lest they be spotted by the Dark Legion. Here, they could blend in with the civilians, remaining inconspicuous. It was better than waiting in an abandoned alleyway as your companions left the city.

She wasn't going to let him live that down.

In fact, had he actually taken her with him, this whole situation probably wouldn't have happened. He would most likely have gotten Shadow back already and she wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures to keep the trio from escaping with her out of the city.

By now, Victoire had realized that he wouldn't get along with her. Therefore she refused to acknowledge his presence, instead twirling the odd blue and green staff at her side as she stared at the map of Mataris unblinkingly.

"Not good," the aspiring doctor had answered the vengeance seeker on the phone, "Rayne's injured."

Kurapika frowned in displeasure, glancing at the girl's cousin on the other side of the table. She wouldn't take the news well.

"Are you going to elaborate or do I have to ask you to?" he pointed out, lowering his voice.

Leorio clicked his tongue, "Tch," he swallowed his pride, refusing to retaliate, "nah, I'll tell you."

"Good."

"How are things going on your side anyway?"

"Leorio..." Kurapika started sternly.

"Oi, we've been trying to reach you three all day," the man leaned on the wall conversationally, "The least you can do is tell me what happened."

Kurapika sighed, "Shadow is missing."

"Eh? How the heck did that happen?" he was shocked. From inside the hospital room, Killua glanced at him.

He lowered his voice once more, "then again knowing her, she probably took off anyway," he pulled the phone closer to his ears.

"Perhaps, you should get your brain checked while you're at the hospital..." the blonde suggested bluntly.

"WHY YOU!" the twenty one year old yelled angrily disturbing the peace.

"Leorio! Shhh!" Gon put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet.

"... because you couldn't have been any more wrong, Leorio," he ignored the outburst.

"Then what exactly happened over there?" the old man asked.

"Weren't you supposed to answer my question?"

"Just answer."

Kurapika sighed, glancing out the restaurant window at the city outside.

"I failed Shadow, Leorio."

"..." Leorio didn't know what to say, "...What do you mean?"

"I was careless," he clenched his fist in regret, "I let Samaria get kidnapped by the Legion."

"Seriously?!" he was shocked, "Where are they now?"

"I said they're missing, Leorio."

"...Right."

"You still have yet to tell me what exactly happened," Kurapika turned the subject back on Leorio.

"That's the thing," the brunette began, shifting his position on the wall, "I don't really know what happened."

"What?"

"Nobody was there with her," he elaborated, "the only one who would know what happened to Rayne is Ritakashi and she's dead."

"Dead?" Kurapika was surprised, "the First Legionnaire is dead?"

"Killua thinks Rayne's the one who killed her," he nodded, realizing he couldn't be seen. "Not even the doctors know if she's the reason Rayne's ended up like this."

"That does seem to be a problem."

"-Her wounds aren't healing either."

"What? Why not?"

"Apparently there's some kind of nen curse placed upon her like Gon," he stated, "Rayne's on life support but there's only so much they can do when nen is involved."

"They're gonna call her mom in," a new voice appeared next to the doctor's apprentice.

Leorio glanced at Killua in surprise, "...For whatever reason, Killua refuses to help too."

"I don't refuse!" he denied adamantly.

"According to Gon, there's something he can do..." he spoke on the phone, "Oi! Heal Rayne if you can!" he yelled.

Irritably, Kurapika slightly pulled the phone away.

"It's not that simple!"

"But you said it was?" Gon piped up from in the room. "Can't you just use-?"

"Gon!" Killua swiftly covered his mouth. His family would take Alluka back if they knew he had told anyone.

"... You heard 'em," Leorio stated.

"Hand him the phone," Kurapika ordered.

"Oi! I don't take orders from you!"

"Just do it!" he demanded exasperatedly.

Grumbling, he handed the phone to Killua, standing back in rage.

"Killua, it's me," he started, "Kurapika."

"Sup Kurapika," he greeted calmly, "Sarai's with you right?"

Leorio coughed in the background.

"Shadow's..." he searched for an excuse, "Busy. Right now."

"Doing what?"

"I believe there was a reason why the phone was handed to you?" Kurapika stated rather than asked.

"...Yeah..." Killua was suspicious.

"If there is any chance that you can help Rayne recover please do so," he offered, "How would Shadow feel if she returned to find out that Rayne died and you didn't help her."

Killua clenched his fist as Gon stared solemnly at him. "Then why can't I talk to Sarai?" he interrogated. Kurapika didn't have time for this.

Beep, the dial tone rang, causing Killua to stare incredulously at the phone in his hands.

"The bastard just hung up on me!" he commented angrily, dialing the number again.

Voicemail. They probably wouldn't get the Kurta for the next five days if he felt stubborn enough.

"...You shouldn't have hung up on him," Victoire looked up from her nap, black and blue bangs falling in her eyes.

Completely bypassing the teenager, his eyes skipped over her simply as he walked determinedly out of the restaurant.

"Kurapika!" the brunette panicked, running out behind him.

* * *

"Just how long are you gonna keep a grudge anyway?" Victoire complained, dragging her feet slowly behind her.

"You hit the car she was in with a pickup truck," he stressed, "How idiotic- No. How moronic can you be?"

"Shadow never reacts this way," she pointed out lightly, "she's used to it."

"How can you get used to that?" Kurapika was in disbelief.

This girl... was utterly reckless.

She seemed to follow her own sense of morals and logic, seemingly having her own ulterior motives behind whatever she did.

To be fair, he did also, which is why he believed that there was more to the girl than she let on. Supposedly she was a delegated spy of the Midnight espionage empire. What she was doing seemed to be the exact opposite of anything she had come up with. It seemed strangely planned, strategically timed in a way that he found himself unable to comprehend.

Then again, to others, he might appear the same way.

The brunette's eyes were hardened, a cold grey staring back at him as he glanced in their depths. Something had happened to her, something that had been the reason why she was chosen to spy on the Legion. At least, that was what he thought.

"What did you mean back there...? When you asked if he was involved in the Kurta Clan Massacre..." she hesitantly asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"At the same time, you're strangely strong, even more so than usual when you are angry or just randomly," she muttered thoughtfully.

"...Why do you mention this?"

"You interrogated everyone Legion-related, asking them their involvement in an event that happened around nine years ago. Then you assess their answer. You judge them, coldly, cruelly..." she suddenly ranted aloud.

"Is there something you want?"

"You don't interrogate me."

"That's because you're a spy, you don't strike me as having any reason to be involved in something like that. Anyways it was only the Legionnaires who were involved," he paused suspiciously.

What would she gain from this?

"You couldn't have, even if you tried-"

"What if I were to say I was there that horrible night?"

His hand gripped her by the neck.

"Ahaha," she laughed suddenly, "so this is how quickly you'd change."

"You'd pile me on top of your soon to be list of victims who you'll kill for vengeance," she winced, "Unfortunately, this is a hypothetical situation. I wasn't there that night, and I certainly wasn't a part of the Legion back then. Whether you believe me or not... That's your choice."

He released her from his grip.

"Your eyes," Victoire started up, " that's an interesting red you've got there, Kurapika Kurta."

"..." She'd figured him out. Testing his reactions all along. If there was one thing that would shatter his facade, it was the mention of either his family or the troupe. Luckily, she had yet to mention the latter.

"So, have you killed any of the troupe yet?" she dived straight in.

Too late. Now he'd make sure she regretted it.

"You know," he started, "I could say the same about you."

"What?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Those grey eyes seem awfully cold for a simple spy," he noted.

"Your point being?" she asked coolly.

"How well are things going in your Dark Legion scrutiny, Victoria?"

"It's Victoire. Don't start with this Shadow business-"

"There was an older brother, was there not?" he stated.

Her eyes turned stormy, clouding over.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

"...Who knows?" she stared calculatingly at him.

"Is that so?" he stated sarcastically, "On this planet you mean?"

"Look, I won't bother you if you don't bother me," she finally snapped, gripping the scepter tightly, "but we seriously need someone else with us. Preferably someone calm, like a mediator. Honestly, I wouldn't mind having someone to listen to me too but-"

"Repeat that again?"

"Don't tell me what to-"

"Just say that once more," he requested, an idea forming in his head. "...Please," he added belatedly.

"Someone like a mediator..." she said slowly, "I wouldn't mind someone who will listen to me either... What are you getting at?"

He took out his phone.

"A listener, huh?" he commented, dialing a number.

Victoire stared at him weirdly, "Who are you calling?"

"A colleague of mine," he stated, "I know how we can find Shadow."

* * *

Chapters are going to be extremely short from now on about the length of my seven deadly sins fan fiction which is 1000-2000 words. It's easier for me to update often like this and so the only real loss is the amount of things taking place.

Also... HUNTER X HUNTER IS BACK! I have no words! If you follow me on wattpad you'd see how excited I was that it returned and I realized; I don't want to be a hiatus x hiatus like Togashi and so here I am.

I honestly don't remember how these guys acted by now it's been years. In the summer, I'll probably update every Saturday also. I will not actually be free since I will have mock exams and an actual majorly huge set of exams to study for.

~Nia


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Melody X Heartbeat X Apology

"So what do you think? Can you do it?" the brunette asked skeptically. The Kurta hadn't explained a single thing when his colleague had shown up later. A short female with a bald spot and long somewhat reddish hair.

The only indication of any such action had come from Melody herself as she stepped through the hotel room door, already well aware of her name and presence.

It felt... _weird._ Kurapika hadn't mentioned her to the woman at all, only informing her of the situation and asking if she had been free to help. Which apparently she was, since she had hopped onto the nearest plane to Setsumi right away.

The single time her name had been mentioned was within the hotel as he ordered her to create a lifelike clone of Shadow using her imagination only. A slight gasp of shock as he barely hinted a bit of miniscule praise that her mind could picture something so accurately despite how slow she seemed.

Yeah, she had been irritated by the insult too.

That had left them where they were now, watching impatiently as the female cupped her hands to her ears, listening to the sound of the Ravenswood's imaginary heartbeat. Finally, Melody answered her, standing normally once more.

"Yes," she confirmed, her voice soothing, "At least I think I should be able to... Are you sure this is accurate?" she questioned to be sure.

"As accurate as my mind can get, I guess," Victoire considered to herself, "That's what I imagine one would hear, at least.

Melody nodded in understanding, "It's very relaxing, with a bit of conflict hidden within. Is she sick?"

"... Essentially," Kurapika boiled it down to, "however, we are pressed for time. Could you do it a bit faster, please?" he requested, impatiently.

"Just one minute," Melody bargained, "Victoire-"

"-Will it help or not?" the sixteen year old interrupted coolly, cutting her off.

"It will, but-"

"-Then we should get started then," Victoire declared, dispelling the image as she picked up her staff and walked out of the room.

She knew what the Music Hunter had been trying to say, and didn't want to hear it. After all, the Kurta had enough on his plate to deal with in tracking down both the Phantom Troupe and the Dark Legion. He didn't need to babysit her every move.

"Well, I suppose we should start searching now," Kurapika agreed once the brunette had left, "Again, thank you for your help, Melody," he smiled graciously.

"You're welcome..." Melody trailed off in thought, "Kurapika, can I speak to you for a second?" she asked politely.

"Yes what is it?" the blonde asked in confusion, glancing down at her.

"It's about your friend, Victoire."

His face fell, replaced instantly by a mask of stoicism.

"We aren't friends," he corrected, "but whatever. What about Victoire?"

"Please, look out for her," the redhead requested concernedly.

"Is there something wrong with her?"

What wasn't wrong with her? Kurapika wondered.

She nodded seriously, "It's her heartbeat."

The Kurta's concern arose, oddly surprised to hear those words exit the pro Hunter's mouth.

"What's wrong with her heartbeat?"

Melody shuddered, pulling her hat down over her ears, determined to get rid of the awful sound.

"It's horrible. It's sounds so cold; so unfeeling. Ruthless, even," she quaked, hearing the sound in the distance.

Kurapika was stunned speechless. Not knowing what to say, for the first, he simply let her continue her description.

"Victoire's... Her heart sounds like one who's resigned to death," she continued, shivering, "Please make it stop..." she pleaded, "Because if it doesn't... She'll get herself killed."

What was he supposed to do here?

* * *

Polar opposites, huh? Victoire smiled to herself bitterly as she leaned against the hotel's outside wall, having used her powers to listen in.

No wonder they didn't get along; they had nothing in common.

Both had facades they upheld around other individuals when the time felt right. They were conjurors. However, that was where their similarities ended.

Victoire upheld a kind and amicable persona with seemingly unknown motives but had a cold, hardened interior. Kurapika kept up a stoic and detached perspective outwardly whilst on the inside he was most likely a moral-ridden, fiery individual.

Both their acts and personalities weren't the same. It was a wonder they hadn't clashed before Shadow's departure anyway. Perhaps it was because she was there as a buffer, blocking all possible incidents by conducting them all civilly. A mutual friend, keeping things peaceful between the duo. Maybe Melody could be the same.

Narrowing her eyes, Victoire noticed something flit from behind the building, nearby. A spy maybe. Following her training, she sped to the corner of the building, noticing something on the cement covered ground. Something glinting.

Bending over to pick it up, she was quickly distracted by a yell from nearby, alerting her to her imminent danger.

"Look out!" the voice yelled as she glanced upwards slowly, noticing a small flash speeding right towards her eyes.

Her brain was slow to register as she was suddenly tackled out of the way, tumbling to the other side of the road. Her savior didn't move.

"Let me go!" she fought back, attempting to pry herself loose from the individual.

A hand covered her mouth swiftly as she protested, now muffled.

"Be quiet," Kurapika hissed lowly, staring warily upwards at the roofs above.

Three more knifes launched themselves towards the duo as he spun his chain, disabling them in mid-air. Suddenly the attacks ceased completely. Glancing up, Victoire noticed why.

A silhouette on top of a building overlooked them before taking off, disappearing in the horizon.

Victoire watched it go, mind now on overdrive.

She had been... targeted? But that would mean someone knew what it was she was doing. Someone she couldn't let live, she realized grimly, assessing the situation. Aloud she spoke,

"You can get off of me now," she informed once she realized she was free to speak again.

"Ah yes," Kurapika, stood up immediately, dusting off himself and clearing his throat.

Victoire followed soon after, mumbling something under her breath.

"What did you say?"

She froze, muttering slightly, "I said thank you."

"Pardon?"

"Thank you."

"Speak louder, I can't hear you well."

"Thank you!" she seethed at his smug expression, fists clenched angrily.

"You're welcome," Kurapika began, "However, I have a few choice words for you..."

Like what? She wondered.

"How could you be so reckless?" he reprimanded, "What if I hadn't been there to save you, huh?"

"You were though," she pointed out.

"That's... That's not the point!" the blonde had been caught up for a second, "Don't do something that reckless again!"

"Okay Mom," she noted sarcastically.

"I honestly don't see why you're so surprised," Victoire narrowed her eyes, "Your little discussion with Melody seemed to tell you as much."

"Victoire..." he started.

"No it's fine," she shrugged irritatedly, "Just go ahead and talk about me all you want... Not like I have enough room to care anyway."

"Look Victoire-"

"After all, it's only my brother who's dead. Not my entire clan or anything noble like that. Killed because he found out too much. He was chopped up to pieces, mailed to my front yard and opened up like a new gift for us to see. Are you happy-?" she ranted, eyes glassy.

"-I'm sorry, okay!" Kurapika apologized finally, getting it out.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have brought up something I was unaware the details of in order to get revenge. It was insensitive of me to do so," he elaborated, "and for that I'm sorry."

She shook her head firmly, "No I'm the one who should be sorry. Some lines shouldn't be crossed and for you that was your family. I understand if you don't forgive me," she glanced away.

"No you were just curious," he denied, "After all, I suppose it felt strange to technically be a part of the Legion and not be questioned about it."

"... You're right," she finally spoke up, "but still, it was my fault anyway. I brought up bad memories. At least let me apologize for what I've done," she bowed her head in apology.

Kurapika smiled slightly, "It's alright. I forgive you," he frowned, "but quit being so careless. Crashing a car into another, nearly getting yourself killed... You're starting to seem more and more like a trouble magnet by the day."

"That's kind of a nasty habit of mine."

"I can see," he stated, holding out a hand, "Let's start over shall we? I'm Kurapika."

"Victoire Midnight," she nodded, shaking it.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

Kurapika and Victoire have worked out their differences but cat the trio manage to track down Shadow together? Or will they be too late?

Remember to vote, comment and tell me what you think!

Updates every Friday/Saturday.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**  
 _Suspicion X Attack X Identity Revealed_

* * *

Placing the brunette down on the dust table roughly, Shusui turned to face his fear-stricken companion as he bent down to face-level, trying to catch his attention.

The brown-skinned boy simply stared into space, either shocked by the sudden accident or still stunned at whatever he had managed to see during his infiltration.

A dark purplish aura emanated from the girl's limp form as she twitched uncomfortably, trapped within the confines of her mind in what seemed to be a nightmare.

Glancing back at the boy in suspicion, he focused his attention back on Anzui, dull citrine eyes zoned out from reality.

"Oi, Anzui," he tried to get him to snap out of it.

The male didn't so much as flinch.

"Rei!" Kenzan called again.

A slight shake of the index finger was all he received for his efforts.

"REI!"

"W- what is it?" Anzui questioned in confusion as to why he was shouting.

"'Bout time you snapped out of it," Shusui sighed in relief, standing upwards as he pointed to the sprawled out figure behind him.

"Your seal's wearing off," he gestured with his thumb over his shoulder as the Sunaiseian directed his attention towards the multi-coloured brunette trembling in internal agony.

A forgotten glass shattered into pieces suddenly, piercing the quiet as it scattered at his boots.

Anzui frowned in displeasure.

"It's supposed to last for two weeks at the least. I don't understand how it could be wearing off now," he stated, standing up from his cold seat.

"Is that so, huh?" the chestnut haired man put a hand to his chin in thought as he glanced back at the younger individual before him.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly.

"Can you restore it?"

"No," he denied firmly, shaking his head to the legion member's disappointment.

"I can only use it once a week," he raised his index finger in demonstration.

"To use it again would be to break my vow and restriction, causing me to die within a mere matter of moments," he elaborated, "It's a very sacred ritual in my clan."

"Never heard you talk about them before. Why now?" Kenzan raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why don't you ask Nektar? He could tell you much more about them than I ever could," Anzui muttered, "...If you live that long enough, that is."

"I don't have a death wish to talk to _that_ guy," Shusui frowned in displeasure, wincing at the thought.

"Touché," he agreed blankly, scrutinizing the area.

A small, flickering, blue lightbulb, kept the room alit against the darkness.

"Where are we anyway?" he questioned in confusion.

"An abandoned building in Setsumi City, it seems. Found it while we were getting away," he made subconscious hand movements while speaking.

"Come to think of it, Kureijī shouldn't be that far from here if we go on our way..." he thought aloud, pacing the vicinity.

"Are you going to contact him? Our leader is dead, after all," Rei observed him stoically.

"That's the thing. If we hand the kid over to that freak, he'd just hold on to her as a hostage like the rest of them," he explained his thoughts.

"Then what?"

"We might not have any choice than to, by the looks of it," he stopped his walk, punching the wall in a bout of regret.

"Damn, if only Yanagi was still here with us," the loosely suited man gritted his teeth in fury, recalling the reason why they had to leave him behind.

Suddenly, he calmed down, his anger gone as quickly as it had come.

"That girl... I'm pretty sure she's that witch's assistant, Katarsa Javelin," he remembered, suspicions aroused.

"Then why was she with them?"

"I can think of two possible conclusions," Anzui spoke up, "One, she's a spy for the Legion, keeping an eye on the Ravenswoods. This wouldn't make sense, however, seeing that she deliberately attacked us without regards for the consequences. Unless she's a double agent, that is."

He raised a second finger.

"Or two, she's likely the mole who infiltrated the Legion, taking advantage of Platinum's slack guard. This one seems much more likely considering the lengths they seemed to take, to keep her from being seen with them."

"Even if that one was true, that would mean Platinum _already_ _knows_ about the traitor within the Legion and simply _allowed_ it to happen," the blue eyed male pointed out, "That means it really shouldn't affect the Legion's plans at all, should she choose to interfere."

"You're probably right," he agreed, resting his case.

Picking his phone from out of his pocket, Shusui dialled an unknown number, groaning internally.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kureijī. I hate to admit it, but that crazy bastard should know what to do."

* * *

"It's hard to tell whether or not they're nearby through the sounds of the city," Melody pointed out as they strolled through the snow-filled streets.

"I suppose it would be," Victoire smiled reassuringly, not blaming her.

 _I bet it's also probably hard while listening to our heartbeats,_ she considered, holding up the comforting facade.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd suggest that we split up and cover more ground," Kurapika inputted logically, "However, that would be foolish considering that Melody's the only one here capable of doing this."

"I could probably create-"

"-No," the Kurta answered without hesitation.

"Well why the hell not?" she snapped slightly, regaining her composure once more.

They had finally made up and chosen to start over.

She didn't want to mess it up so soon.

"You've been using your powers non-stop for the past few hours, albeit necessary or unnecessary. Continuing to do so could become catastrophic in the long run," he pointed out, looking straight ahead.

"...Fine," she grumbled irritatedly, not seeing how it was any of his business.

"I can't have you acting recklessly suicidal if we plan to recapture Shadow from the Legion in one piece. In fact, would be even _better_ if you simply sat out of it all," he blunted, not holding back his words.

"I'm not suicidal!" she rebutted, stressing out her point.

"Fine then, you're not," he just agreed, shrugging so that they could move back on topic.

"Why do I feel like you're being sarcastic?"

The male didn't reply.

Melody giggled slightly at their friendly banter.

"Kurapika, are you sure that you two aren't-"

"-No."

Her chuckles increased into nearly full-blown laughter.

"So you aren't sure that you aren't-" she cracked a gentle grin.

Kurapika sighed in exasperation.

"What are you even talking about?" he asked in confusion, finally realizing that he had no idea what she meant.

"Nuh uh," she shook her head, grey strands flashing about.

"It's fine," she stated, resuming her task and cupping her hands over her ears once more.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue in disappointment, choosing to drop the subject.

Victoire just stared at them from behind in confusion, hands folded behind her head.

Suddenly, a huge surge of bloodlust clouded the vicinity, an unknown pair of eyes locked on them, from somewhere above.

Pink hair leaning to the side, the rosette peered through the telescope within his hiding place, sadistic orange irises locked on to the one with the black hair, ignoring the other two in his vision.

" _Telescopic Love,_ " he smirked, manipulating the tool of sight using his Nen, his victim caught unawares.

And then the brunette collapsed, her head colliding hard with the concrete as her companions whirled around in shock, attempting to revive her.

* * *

 **What am I even writing? This is horrible. I probably should just discontinue this. If not for some notes I made when I was younger, I likely** ** _would_** **have, with nothing to continue on.**

 **Remember to favourite, follow, review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**  
 _A Testing Surprise_

Beep...

Beep.

 _Beep_ , the sounds of the monotonous heart monitor went, breaking through the room's silence. Blank sapphire blue eyes were sealed shut, perhaps never to be seen again. The life support mask became slightly fogged, wiping away with each lingering breath the brunette took in her slumber.

The whole picture seemed unnatural to Gon, who had grown quickly accustomed to the fifteen-year-old's normally comedic attitude, teasingly poking fun at their friend Shade.

His hand gripped tightly in his lap, enclosed in a fist as he lowered his head in regret.

 _"I'm going to break out of here and help Rayne take you down!"_

That was what he had said back then.

He had then proceeded to fail in doing so, relentlessly using _Jajanken_ to try and escape. It had taken Rayne herself to get up and defeat Ritakashi before he had even managed to become free.

By then, it was already too late.

According to Aisha, the battle had gone on so long that Rayne had to sacrifice everything in order to beat the legionnaire.

And that was only the first.

The thought of facing such powerful opponents in the future exhilarated him, yes, but now wasn't the time for such matters.

Now they had to find a way to heal Rayne from the brink of death.

 _"Your friend here is quite injured. Broken ribs, deep fractures in the right arm, bruises on the chest and neck, I could go on and on about the rest of her internal injuries," the doctor had told them._

 _"So what's her condition, Doc?" Leorio had asked worriedly, hands clenched at his sides._

 _"She's stable..."_

 _They breathed a sigh of relief._

 _"...is what I would have told you. However, this doesn't seem to be so."_

 _"What do you mean?" Killua narrowed his eyes at him._

 _"Her condition is steadily declining by the minute, nothing we've tried seems to work on her," he pushed up his glasses gravely, "It's as if the gods themselves were trying to kill her, she's practically cursed."_

 _"Cursed?" Killua raised an eyebrow, realizing something, "Gon-"_

 _"Uhn," Gon agreed, suspecting the same thing._

 _It was what he himself had done after all._

 _A vow and restriction, Rayne had probably given up on life and prepared for the worst._

"Why...?" Gon murmured, recalling what had happened earlier.

Two days had passed since the Legion's attack. Two days in which the girl had steadily left them as a result of her own Nen curse.

"Why did you do it?" Gon questioned.

She hadn't seemed like the type to give up like that.

But then again, neither had he.

"She probably lost it after Nazumi and Sarai's friend Whitney died," Killua spoke as he reentered the vicinity, "Rayne's other friends were crying too when we found them."

Gon clenched his fist tightly.

"This was their home, Killua," he stated, anger burning deep within.

"I know that," the silverette nodded, slight pity on his expression.

"So why? Why did they have it all taken away from them?" the anti-gravity haired boy stressed.

"I don't know... Ask the Legion," Killua folded his arms behind his head, "They're the ones behind this after all."

 _No- technically, this was still Rayne's doing,_ Killua acknowledged to himself, looking up at the ceiling above.

"I can't forgive them for this..." Gon gritted his teeth in displeasure.

"Gon..." his best friend sobered up slightly, "This isn't your fault, you know. Rayne chose to do this. Not you."

Gon still glared angrily at the tiled floor, "I know that."

"To be honest, this doesn't really involve us..." Killua tried to point out.

"I know that," he spat.

"Could it be..." Killua finally realized, "that seeing Rayne like this reminds you of you?"

Gon was silent.

"Oi idiot, this is Rayne's problem! Not yours! This isn't when it was back then, moron!" Killua threw out a hand in annoyance, trying to dissuade his mind.

"I know that!" Gon stated with eyes closed.

"Then why...?" Killua was confused.

"Hey Killua?" he held up his head, with a serious expression.

"What is it, Gon?"

"What would Shade say... if she found out that we watched her sister die before our eyes?" he asked genuinely.

Killua's eyes widened.

"She'd be angry, right?" Gon continued, "Do you think she'd cry like the rest of them?"

Killua looked at the ground sadly.

"I don't know, Gon. Sarai doesn't seem like she would cry, even if her sister died," a small smile crossed his face at the thought.

"If anything, she'd probably beat us up to know how the hell she died," he finished.

"Haha, yeah- that's probably right," Gon snickered barely.

Then he fell serious again.

"But what if she found out that both her friends Nazumi and Whitney died at the same time?"

"I... I don't know then," Killua didn't know what to tell his best friend.

"Did Leorio tell her yet?"

"He told Kurapika," Killua recalled, narrowing his eyes, "-but I don't think Sarai was with him at the time."

"Really?" Gon was surprised, "Where was she then?"

"That's the thing," Killua sighed, "I don't know- Kurapika hung up on me before I could find out."

Gon sweatdropped, scratching his face with a nervous smile.

"That's Kurapika for you alright," he agreed, noticing the growing irk mark on Killua's head.

Killua made strangling motions in the air.

"Ooh, sometimes I just wish I could take his blonde head and-!" he ranted, stomping on the ground.

Gon laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

Killua smiled slightly, stopping.

The sounds of a slowing heartbeat filled the air, the gloom and doom settling in on them once more.

"Hey, Killua?"

"What is it, Gon?" he looked at him.

Gon made a determined expression on his face.

"I've decided," he stated with a nod, holding a thumbs-up sign "When we face the Dark Legion, I'm going to go all out against them, alright?"

Surprised, Killua let a small smirk fall onto his face once again at his friend's resolve.

"Right," he also nodded, showcasing the same sign with him.

A knock sounded on their door as both of them instantly went on guard.

A voice piped up from outside, "Oi! Rayne was in room 305, right?" a grumpy voice yelled the signal.

Gon and Killua looked at each other.

They were currently located in wing 110, but the code was room 305, meaning that was most likely Leorio on the outside.

"Coming!" Gon yelled, turning the knob in the door and opening it wide.

In the doorway were three males, one; short, dressed as a shrine maiden, the other; tall, slouching grumpily in a cheap suit, and another unknown person, outfitted sharply as a business man, with a face recognizable from somewhere.

Killua raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" Gon asked his friends, confused as to why someone else was with them.

Leorio perked up, watching as Alluka ran by to tackle her brother in a loving hug.

"This here is Keiji Ryu," he explained, raising a hand limply up high, "He and he says he needs a test subject, to be precise," the man grinned smugly.

* * *

 **With strength and resolve, Gon looks onwards towards the Legion!**

 **Who is this man who Leorio has now introduced, and what does he mean he needs a test subject to use?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and review!**

 **A/n: I probably got the characters wrong XD.**

 **~Nia**


End file.
